


Niefortunne Życzenie

by KaaVa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaaVa/pseuds/KaaVa
Summary: AU. Dokonała tego. Po wielu przygodach i jednej wyjątkowo wrednej kradzieży, nareszcie mogła spokojnie popatrzeć na leżące przed nią siedem kryształowych kul. Ale jej życzenie nie zostało spełnione do końca tak, jak by tego chciała.





	1. To nie miało być tak!

**Author's Note:**

> Nie cierpię AU, a mimo to, proszę, jedyny multi-chapter jaki udało się mi zakończyć to właśnie cholerne Alternative Universe. Cóż...

Dokonała tego.  
Dopięła swego, tak jak miała z resztą w zwyczaju. Wymagało to kilku miesięcy nieustannych poszukiwań, mnóstwa pieniędzy i ogromu wysiłku, ale w końcu się udało. Po wielu przygodach, za niektóre o mało co nie przypłaciła życiem, ucieczkami przed wściekłymi ludźmi i jednej wyjątkowo wrednej kradzieży, Bulma nareszcie mogła spokojnie popatrzeć na leżące przed nią siedem skrzących się w słońcu kryształowych kul. Jej żołądek zaciskał się nerwów na widok pomarańczowych kul pulsujących niecierpliwie, z każdym błyskiem przybliżając ją do spełnienia jej życzenia.

  
Wiele razy podczas swojej podróży tuż przed zaśnięciem myślała co będzie, gdy już znajdzie wszystkie kule. Czy naprawdę zadziałają? Czy będzie potrafiła przywołać mitycznego boskiego smoka? Czy może potrzebna jest do tego jakaś magiczna inkantacja o której nie miała pojęcia? Jednak każdą z takich myśli uspakajała gładząc chłodną, gładką powierzchnię kolejnej nowo zdobytej kuli, przekonana, że magia nie rządzi się prawami słów i zaklęć, ale chęci i czynów. Utwierdzała się w tym przekonaniu na raz po razie, po każdej brawurowej ucieczce, gdy szumiąca w jej uszach krew uspokajała się, a ona była o jeden krok bliżej do osiągnięcia swojego celu.

Jej cel.  
Po raz pierwszy usłyszała o tej legendzie, gdy ściskając w rękach piękną szklaną kulę znalezioną w piwnicy przybiegła do ojca z pytaniem co to jest. Zażartowała wtedy, że zażyczyłaby sobie niekończący się zapas truskawek. Ojciec roześmiał się, wyjął z kieszeni fartucha pogniecioną paczkę papierosów i spojrzawszy na nią z wesołą iskierką w oku, zapytał:  
\- Dlaczego chciałabyś zmarnować życzenie na coś, co możesz kupić za pieniądze?

  
To był tylko żart, ale to pytanie uderzyło piętnastoletnią Bulmę jak ciężki młot. Ojciec miał rację: Briefsowie mieli mnóstwo pieniędzy i posiadanie morza truskawek wcale nie było poza zasięgiem Bulmy. Gdyby tylko poprosiła rodziców, uznali by to za jeden z wielu dziwnych, ale i tak nie najdziwniejszy jak dotąd kaprys swojej jedynaczki i bez mrugnięcia okiem spełnili jej życzenie. Musiałaby wymyślić coś innego. Co, jak się okazało, było trudniejsze niż przypuszczała. Każdy pomysł o co mogłaby poprosić magicznego smoka wydawał jej się banalny - uroda i intelekt? Już wygrała na loterii genowej, dzięki uprzejmości swoich rodziców. Pieniądze? Po osiągnięciu osiemnastego roku życia mogłaby spokojnie kupić sobie na własność małe państewko. Wieczna młodość? Nie była pewna, czy chciałaby zmagać się ze zmorą trądziku przez całą wieczność.

Przez wiele tygodni dręczyło ją rozmyślanie o jej największym pragnieniu, ale nic nie wydawało się odpowiednie. Mijał czas, aż nadszedł luty, dokładniej jego trzynasty dzień i Bulma pogrążyła się w swojej corocznej walentynkowej depresji. Jako nieuleczalna romantyczka nie miała absolutnie nic przeciwko samej idei tego dnia, ale dobijało ją wcielanie jej w życie. Albo raczej niewcielanie w jej przypadku. Bulma nie rozumiała, dlaczego walentynki omijają ją szerokim łukiem. Czyżby jednak nie była ładna? Niewystarczająco mądra, albo wprost przeciwnie, przytłaczająco inteligentna? Za młoda? Przecież trzy lata różnicy między nią a jej kolegami z klasy to nie było aż tak dużo! A może to jej charakter? Niechętnie przyznawała przed sobą, że tak, może i jest odrobinkę zarozumiała i władcza, ale kto spośród uczniów jej prestiżowej, bajecznie drogiej szkoły nie był?

A jednak czternastego wracała do domu sama, co prawda z kilkoma kartkami walentynkowymi od anonimowych adoratorów, ale kartki, nieważne jak oryginalniej i drogiej, nie da się przytulić czy zjeść z nią waty cukrowej w wesołym miasteczku.

Tego dnia wieczorem, gdy leżała już w łóżku i była gotowa wypłakać sobie oczy w swoją kolekcję pluszaków z całego świata, w głowie zaświtał jej genialny, najgenialniejszy w jej życiu pomysł: A gdyby tak znaleźć pozostałe sześć kul i poprosić boskiego smoka o idealnego chłopaka? Takiego, który chciałby z nią być tylko dlatego, że była sobą? Nie dla jej pieniędzy czy pozycji, pomimo jej wybuchowego charakteru i skłonności do samolubstwa. Takiego który nie byłby ani zbyt pewny siebie ani zbyt nieśmiały. Przystojny, ale nie tak, żeby musiała obawiać się, że zaraz ktoś jej go odbije. Żeby był inteligentny, a przynajmniej dosięgał jej poziomem sprytu i błyskotliwości. Z tym był zwykle największy problem, bo normalni chłopcy nie reagowali zbyt dobrze, gdy okazywało się, że potrafiła mnożyć przez siebie czterocyfrowe liczby. No, może członkowie szkolnego koła matematycznego nie mieliby z tym problemu, ale należący do niego ludzie byli zbyt zajęci szykowaniem się do rządzenia światowym rynkiem bankowym by zainteresować się Bulmą, która chętniej od Forbesa czytała Cosmopolitan. Krótko mówiąc, była dziwadłem. Świat nie znalazł dla niej odpowiedniej niszy, gdzie mogłaby jednocześnie malować paznokcie na różowo i projektować silniki rakietowe. Takie rzeczy po prosty się ze sobą nie łączyły.

Czyli musiała sobie zażyczyć kogoś takiego jak ona! Atletycznie zbudowanego intelektualistę? Kapitana drużyny sportowej, w wolnym czasie rozwiązującego problemy matematyczne? Tak! To było to!

  
Następnego dnia, zamiast uciekać przed ludźmi omawiającymi walentynkowe plany i pogrążać się w rozpaczy z powodu swojej samotności, rozpoczęła pracę nad radarem wychwytującym pole siłowe emitowane przez jej dwugwiazdkową kulę (bo kto powiedział, że magia i fizyka to nie jedno i to samo?).

Nie minęło nawet pół roku, a stała tu, na środku polanki, w niedalekiej odległości od lisiej nory w której znalazła ostatnią kulę, mogąc podziwiać owoce swojej pracy.

Niepewna tego, co dalej, włożyła ręce w kieszenie i zamyśliła się. Z tego co czytała, zostało jej teraz tylko wezwanie Magicznego Smoka. Nie natknęła się na żadne opisy rytuałów, więc musiała chyba improwizować. Poprawiła przewiązaną w pasie kurtkę i obciągnęła na sobie koszulkę. W końcu nabrała powietrza i modląc się, żeby się udało, zawołała:  
\- Smoku! Przybądź na Ziemię by spełnić me życzenie!

Na te słowa pulsowanie kul osiągnęło stan krytyczny, jakby w każdej chwili mogły wybuchnąć. Błękitne, bezchmurne dotąd niebo pociemniało, a słońce przesłoniły gęste, atramentowo czarne chmury. Kule zaczęły oślepiająco błyszczeć, ich powierzchnia iskrzyła dziko. Bulma z otwartymi ustami przyglądała się temu zjawisku, gdy nagle z nieba, prosto w kule runął piorun. Odskoczyła, upadając oślepiona na ziemię. Wtem złoty promień światła wzbił się od kul, jak gdyby rykoszet pioruna i wystrzelił w górę, wijąc się jak serpentyna. W niemej mieszaninie przerażenia i zachwytu obserwowała, jak promień wypełnia się ciemnym, wężowym kształtem o zielonych łuskach i złotym brzuchu.  
Smok był ogromy – długi na kilometr, aż dziw, że niebo ponad nimi zdołało go pomieścić. Czerwone, świecące ślepia i ogromna paszcza pełna ostrych zębów nadawały mu jednocześnie piękny i przerażający wygląd. Smok powoli opadł z nieba na dół, z rozcapierzonymi łapami lewitując nad ziemią. Zwiesił ogromny łeb tuż nad nią i przemówił niskim, charczącym głosem, odbijającym się w powietrzu echem.  
\- Kto ośmielił się wezwać Wszechmocnego Boskiego Smoka?

Głos zamarł jej w krtani. Paszcza smoka była tak wielka, że mógłby ją połknąć w całości.  
\- J-j-j-a, B-Bulma B-Briefs – wyjąkała, nie odrywając oczu od zębiszcz potwora.  
\- Jakie jest twoje życzenie? Potężny Smok spełni każdą twoją prośbę!  
Nagle miała pustkę w głowie. Spodziewała się, że z wezwaniem smoka będą się wiązać jakieś fajerwerki, ale to co widziała teraz przed sobą przerastało jej najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nie była w stanie robić niczego poza leżeniem tu na trawie i wpatrywaniem się w wiszącego w powietrzu gada.  
\- Czekam! Czego pragniesz?  
Wciąż oszołomiona, podniosła się z ziemi i otworzyła usta, jednak żaden dźwięk się z nich nie wydobył.  
\- Odpowiedz! – wycharczał Smok.  
\- Chcę... – zaczęła, czując jak jej suche gardło protestuje. – C-chcę… Chcę mieć… - dukała, usiłując przezwyciężyć strach. - Chcę… spotkać się ze s-swoim przeznaczonym...! To znaczy...  
\- Twoje życzenie zostanie spełnione - zagrzmiał smok. - Teraz muszę się oddalić.  
Bulma wybałuszyła na niego oczy. To wszystko?  
\- Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłam!  
Smok uniósł się go góry i jego skóra zapłonęła złotem. Zanim Bulma zdążyła zaprotestować, rozbłysnął się i rozpłynął w powietrzu.

Nagle otoczył ją oślepiający blask i poczuła szarpnięcie, jakby ktoś złapał ją z tyłu za ramiona i mocno pociągnął. W następnej sekundzie jakaś straszliwa siła niespodziewanie cisnęła nią na miękki, grząski grunt, który, gdy tylko dotknęła stopami ziemi, osunął się pod nią. Runęła z wrzaskiem w dół, boleśnie obijając się o wystające spod ziemi konary i kamienie, rozpaczliwie próbując się czegoś złapać. Po zdającym się nie mieć końca zjeździe bo błotnistym zboczu zatrzymała się w końcu w wysokiej trawie. Upewniając się, że grunt pod nią jest solidny, powoli poruszyła każdą kończyną, sprawdzając, czy nic sobie nie złamała. Szczęśliwie wszystko zdawało się być na miejscu. Po jakiejś minucie leżenia i oddychania głęboko, by opanować zawroty głowy, uniosła się na łokciach i rozejrzała dookoła. Przed nią roztaczała się gęsta dżungla, upstrzona lianami zwieszającymi się z drzew i kolorowymi plamami ptaków siedzących na gałęziach ponad jej głową.

Gdy świat dookoła niej przestał wirować, zaryzykowała wstanie z mokrej ziemi. Nie bez trudu wygramoliła się z błocka, otrzepała się z ziemi na tyle na ile to było możliwe (że też musiała dziś założyć szorty!) i spojrzała w kierunku miejsca, z którego najprawdopodobniej się tu wzięła. Natychmiast zaschło jej w gardle - miała przed sobą kilkunastometrowe, prawie pionowe wzniesienie. Prawdziwym cudem było to, że wyszła żywo z tej podróży.  
Nie było najmniejszych szans, żeby dała radę wdrapać się tam z powrotem, więc chcąc, nie chcąc musiała wymyślić inną drogę wydostania się z tego... miejsca, w którym się teraz znajdowała.  
Oparła się o najbliższe drzewo i syknęła z bólu - miała pościerane łokcie i kolana, a boki i plecy bolały ją niemiłosiernie. Nie miała odwagi unieść bluzki i obejrzeć swojej skóry - nie chciała nawet myśleć o ilości siniaków, które w tej chwili wykwitały na jej ciele.

Rozejrzała się. Co tak właściwie się stało? W jednej chwili stała na leśnej polanie, wlepiając oczy w błyszczącego smoka, a w następnej leżała z twarzą w błocie. To nie miało być tak! Czy smok źle zrozumiał to co powiedziała? Czyżby usłyszał "przeznaczeniem" a nie "przeznaczonym"? Co ją ugryzło żeby tak powiedzieć? Miała poprosić o idealnego chłopaka, a nie wgłębiać się w jakaś metafizykę. Ale nieee, ona musiała zgłupieć i skomplikować sprawę. Nie mogła załatwić tego tak jak trzeba, tylko wszystko spieprzyć. Magiczne byty powinny z resztą czytać w myślach, nie? Najwyraźniej ten kto stworzył tą zaplutą jaszczurkę skupił się na zrobieniu jej tak cholernie wielkiej i przerażającej, a zapomniał o obdarzeniu jej choć krztą inteligencji.

Przeklinając głośno, poklepała się po kieszeniach spodenek. Świetnie, po prostu świetnie! Nie miała ze sobą żadnych kapsułek! Nie miała ze sobą niczego! Cały jej ekwipunek został w małym plecaku, leżącym pod drzewem dokładnie pięć kroków od miejsca, w którym stała jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
Chwyciła się za włosy i wrzasnęła przeraźliwie we frustracji. To się nie działo naprawdę!

***

Może i geografia nigdy nie była jej ulubionym przedmiotem w szkole, a zamiast uczyć się nazw dorzeczy Amazonki na lekcjach kreśliła szkice maszyny układającej skarpetki do pary (porzuciła ten projekt gdy stworzenie sensorów wyczuwania barw przerosło jej możliwości. Na razie.), ale mogła z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że nigdzie na Ziemi niebo nie przybierało odcienia świeżej trawy. A sama trawa nie bywała turkusowa. Wpatrywała się przerażona w prześwitujące miedzy koronami drzew zielone niebo i pomasowała sobie skronie. Czy była możliwość, że nie była już na Ziemi? To wydawało jej się niedorzeczne, ale z drugiej strony, całkiem prawdopodobne. Czym dla magicznego stwora było porzucenie jej gdzieś w galaktyce, żeby tam odkryła swoje "przeznaczenie"? Czyli co, jej przeznaczeniem było pozdzieranie sobie łokci w jakiejś dżungli na obcej planecie? A może miała liczyć, że zaraz zza drzewa wychyli się jej rycerz na białym koniu i zabierze ją stąd do swojego zamku? Jeśli tak, to się trochę spóźniał.

Siedziała tu już kilka godzin, bojąc się oddalić od swojego punktu wyjścia. Powietrze wokół było lepkie i parne i co chwila musiała sprawdzać, czy nic po niej nie chodzi. Wszędzie gdzie okiem sięgnąć maszerowały jakieś owady, widziała też kilka motyli, ale to nie poprawiło jej humoru. I na dodatek mogła sobie pogratulować doboru ubrania. Bluzeczka na ramiączka i króciutkie spodenki były bez dwóch zdań najgorszym zestawem do przedzierania się przez dżunglę. Może i było na nie wystarczająco gorąco, ale gdyby ubrała się w długie rzeczy, nie musiałaby teraz przypominać sobie, kiedy miała ostatnie zastrzyki przeciwko tężcowi. Nie miała nawet jak opatrzeć ran na łokciach i kolanach, ograniczyła się więc do osłonięcia ich zakładając na siebie kurtkę, którą, niech będą dzięki Opatrzności, przewiązała sobie wcześniej w pasie.  
Jej szorty nadawały się już tylko do wyrzucenia. A tak lubiła tę parę! A jeżeli to jej ostatnie spodnie w życiu? Co jeśli od tej pory będzie musiała chodzić tylko w spódniczce z trawy? A jeśli już żadne ubrania nie będą jej potrzebne, bo nie dotrzyma tu do jutra i jej ciałem zajmą się robaki? Zaczęła płakać z bezsilności. Co powinna zrobić? Poszukać jakichś tubylców i poprosić o pomoc? Jak? Pewnie nie mówiliby jej językiem. Albo spróbowaliby ją skrzywdzić. Albo czcić. Ale pewniej skrzywdzić.

Była zmęczona, spocona, wszystko ją bolało i chciało jej się pić. Co takiego zrobiła, że los ją tak karał? To przez to, że ukradła czterogwiazdkową kulę z chatki tego małego chłopca? Czy to może dlatego, że za pomocą magii chciała znaleźć sobie kogoś do kochania? To aż taka zbrodnia? Jeśli tak, to czemu nie udawało jej się nikogo znaleźć tradycyjnymi sposobami? Za mało się starała? Bo miała swoją dumę i nie poniżała się latając za facetami? Czy duma była grzechem, za który los miał ją pokarać okrutną śmiercią w dzikiej puszczy?

Zastanawiała się, która mogła być godzina. Jej zegarek wskazywał jedenastą dwanaście, ale przestał działać po zderzeniu z ziemią, kiedy spadała ze wzniesienia. Postukała w pęknięte szkiełko. A podobno miał być odporny na wstrząsy.

Gdy zaczynało już brakować jej łez, głowa bolała od płakania, a tyłek zdrętwiał od siedzenia na mokrym pniaku, wzniosła oczy do niebios i zawołała łamiącym się głosem:  
\- Boże, Buddo, Wszechmogący czy jakiekolwiek inne słyszące mnie teraz bóstwo! Obiecuję, że jeśli wyratujesz mnie teraz, już nigdy więcej nie powiem na nikogo złego słowa! Będę grzeczną, uczynną dziewczynką i przestanę pyskować nauczycielom... mimo że Pan Ichito nie ma zielonego pojęcia o termodynamice... – dodała cicho. - Stanę się wzorem cnót, obiecuję! Tylko proszę, daj mi jakiś znak!  
Niebiosa jednak milczały jak zaklęte.  
\- A niech was wszystkich szlag! – wykrzyknęła, tupiąc z uporem w ziemię.

Wtem, ponad nią rozległ się głośny świst. Coś dużego wpadło z góry w korony drzew na wzniesieniu i z hukiem uderzyło w ziemię. Bulma wychyliła się spoza drzew, próbując zobaczyć, co to było. Nie musiała się specjalnie wysilać, bo nieznany obiekt – wielka, biała kula jak zdążyła zaobserwować – stoczył się z góry, z pędem pokonując tą samą trasę co ona wcześniej. Rozpędzona kula minęła ją i przeturlała się jeszcze jakieś kilkaset metrów, taranując wszystko na swojej drodze, aż w końcu zatrzymała się na pniu potężnego drzewa.

Pchana ciekawością, podbiegła tam, potykając się co chwila o pokiereszowaną przez kulę roślinność. Zatrzymała się kilka metrów od obiektu i na wszelki wypadek kryjąc się za wielkim krzakiem, przyjrzała się znalezisku.

Kula nie miała więcej niż dwa metry średnicy i zrobiona była z dziwnego, przypominającego plastik materiału. Chociaż równie dobrze mógł być to jakiś metal, nie mogła ocenić z tej odległości. Na wierzchu było spore okienko z ciemnego szkła, ale nie miała odwagi tam podejść i zajrzeć przez nie do środka. Jeśli się nie myliła, dookoła niego była szczelina, wyglądająca jak zarys włazu. Prościej mówiąc, to, co spadło tutaj z nieba wyglądało na ni mniej, ni więcej ale na kapsułę kosmiczną. Bulma poczuła przyjemne mrowienie, jakie zawsze je towarzyszyło gdy jakiś z jej wynalazków był gotowy. Jako pierwsza istota ludzka miała okazję mieć kontakt z technologią pozaziemską! Czy to nie było zrządzenie losu? To miał na myśli Smok zsyłając ją tutaj? Jej przeznaczeniem było dowieść, że we wszechświecie istnieje obca cywilizacja?

Ku jej przerażeniu, właz kapsuły otworzył się z głośnym syknięciem.


	2. Przybysz

Próbując lepiej schować się za krzakiem, Bulma w napięciu obserwowała przebieg zdarzeń.  
Wstrzymała oddech gdy z wnętrza kuli wydobyła się biała dłoń i chwyciła krawędzi, a zaraz po niej wyłoniła się obuta w biały but o złotym nosku stopa, szukając gruntu, na którym mogła by się ulokować.

_O. Mój. Boże. Kosmita!_

Jednak gdy przybysz w całości wyłonił się z kapsuły, jej ekscytacja opadła. Zamiast małego zielonego ludzika jej oczom ukazał się całkiem humanoidalny osobnik. A właściwie ktoś, kto, nie licząc dziwnego ubrania i dzikiej fryzury, nie różnił się praktycznie niczym od spotykanych na ulicy ludzi.

Był to dość niski chłopak, na oko niewiele starszy od niej, jeśli nie w tym samym wieku. Mimo że był solidnie zbudowany, jego twarz nadal nosiła na sobie pewne ślady dziecięcej pucołowatości.  
Na lekko chwiejnych nogach wygramolił się niezgrabnie z kapsuły po stojącym dęba trapie i przeczesując odzianą w białą rękawicę ręką dziką grzywę ciemnych włosów, odetchnął głęboko. Następnie, o mało co nie przyprawiając Bulmy o zawał serca, z całej siły kopnął bok kapsuły, wylewając z siebie całą litanię przekleństw. Biała powierzchnia wgniotła się leciutko, co jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło chłopaka. Wykrzyknął jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych słów wymachując pięścią w kierunku nieboskłonu i zrezygnowany, rozejrzał się dookoła.

Bulma przechyliła się lekko za krzakiem, próbując znaleźć między liśćmi lepszy punkt obserwacyjny pierwszej człekopodobnej istoty jaką tu spotkała.  
Kosmita (jak jednak przyjęła, skoro Ziemianie jeszcze nie doszli do punktu, w którym mogliby swobodnie podróżować po kosmosie, tym bardziej w jednoosobowych statkach tej wielkości) miał na sobie niebieski, przyległy do ciała trykot i biały napierśnik i wyglądał trochę jak futurystyczny policjant. Kosmiczna policja? I przyjmują do służby nastolatków?

Biało-złoty but, który wcześniej zobaczyła miał oczywiście swoją parę, teraz przybrudzoną grubą warstwą błocka, spod której prawie nie było widać złocenia. Zauważając stan swojego obuwia, chłopak skrzywił się i wytarł je o najbliższą kępę trawy. Bulma oceniła, że byłby nawet przystojny, gdyby oczywiście nie ten stały wyraz bezbrzeżnego wkurzenia, goszczący na jego smagłej twarzy. Obcy uważnie zlustrował zarośla za nim i pociągnął nosem. Bulma odetchnęła z ulgą gdy zmarszczywszy brwi ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do jej zarośli.

Szybko przeanalizowała sytuację: przybysz, wnioskując z poziomu jego wkurzenia, przebywał tu równie dobrowolnie co ona. Jego agresja względem kapsuły mogła oznaczać, że coś się w niej zepsuło… albo po prostu jej nowy znajomy miał bardzo zły dzień. Równało się to tym, że jej nadzieje na ocalenie i zabranie z tej dziczy drastycznie spadły. W dodatku Obcy nie wyglądał na szczególnie przyjaźnie nastawionego. No, ale istniała pewna szansa na to, że będzie chciał jej pomóc. Nikła co prawda, ale... Z resztą kto wie co może czaić się w umyśle jakiegoś nastoletniego wkurzonego obcego... Zaraz, czy to brązowe coś owinięte dookoła jego pasa to ogon?

\- Możesz już wyjść zza tych krzaków.  
Bulma zamarła. Kosmita z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem wpatrywał się prosto w nią, jakby gęsta zasłona z liści nie stanowiła dla jego wzroku żadnej przeszkody.  
\- Coś powiedziałem. Liczę do trzech i jeśli do tego czasu nie wyjdziesz, zaczynam strzelać.  
Strzelać?  
\- Raz.  
Jak to strzelać? I jakim cudem zrozumiała to, co przed chwilą powiedział? Przecież przedtem gdy przeklinał słyszała tylko jakiś kosmiczny bełkot!  
\- Dwa.  
Była za młoda by umierać! I miała jeszcze do wyrównania rachunki z tym przeklętym smokiem!  
\- T...  
\- Już wychodzę! - krzyknęła, wyskakując zza krzaka z rękami uniesionymi do góry.

Jedna z brwi Kosmity powędrowała automatycznie do góry, a jego usta drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Bulma z wściekłością zauważyła, że nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. Wprost przeciwnie wręcz - stał przed nią z rękami wspartymi na biodrach.  
Więc blefował, drań jeden!  
\- Opuść dłonie. Wierzchami do mnie - dodał, poważniejąc.  
Bulma posłusznie opuściła ręce i zgarbiła lekko ramiona, czując na sobie przenikliwy wzrok chłopaka. Przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na nią krytycznie.  
\- Nie pochodzisz z tej planety, prawda?  
\- Planety? - więc jednak nie była na Ziemi. O nie.  
\- Nie wyglądasz jak Muddak. - kontynuował, ignorując jej pytanie.  
Muddak? Czyli żyli tu jacyś ludzie?  
\- Gdzie twój statek? - zapytał, powoli okrążając ją jak drapieżnik ofiarę. Zaczynało być źle, naprawdę źle. Czemu nie uciekła gdzie pieprz rośnie gdy tylko zauważyła tą kapsułę? Czemu jej przeklęta ciekawość musiała przeważyć zdrowy rozsądek? Jak mogła choć przez chwilę liczyć, że ktokolwiek wyglądający jakby mógł zabijać wzrokiem mógłby jej pomóc się stąd wydostać?  
\- Odpowiadaj! – warknął kosmita.  
\- Nie mam statku! - odparła natychmiast, robiąc krok w tył.  
\- To jak się tu znalazłaś?  
\- Nie wiem! T-to znaczy wiem, ale to bardzo dziwna historia. A-ale nie mam statku!  
Na te słowa z jej oprawcy jakby nagle uszło całe powietrze. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wymierzył kolejny kopniak statkowi. Zreflektował się jednak w porę i cofnął nogę tuż przed jej zetknięciem z blachą. Przykucnął i palcami sprawdził wgniecenia.

Bulma nadal stała w tym samym miejscu, nie wiedząc czy tu zostać, czy uciekać. Jej instynkt przetrwania wołał głośno, by wiała ile tylko się dało, ale ciało jak sparaliżowane nie ruszyło się ani o krok. Wydawało się, że kosmita zupełnie o niej zapomniał, skupiony na swoim statku, więc Bulma nadludzkim wysiłkiem przesunęła jedną stopę w tył. Potem drugą i gdy już myślała, że uda jej się uciec, coś chrupnęło pod jej podeszwą. Obcy natychmiast spojrzał w jej stronę i w mgnieniu oka stał przed nią, cały wkurzony i straszny. Złapał ją za przód koszulki i potrząsnął nią mocno.  
\- Kłamiesz! Gadaj jak się tu dostałaś!  
\- To wszystko przez tego smoka! Nie mam statku kosmicznego, przysięgam! Inaczej nie zostałabym tu ani chwili!

Tym razem obcy najwyraźniej jej uwierzył. Ciemne oczy straciły trochę na wrogości, a zaciśnięta na jej ubraniu pięść rozluźniła, upuszczając ją na ziemię. Upadła (który to już raz dzisiaj?), boleśnie obijając sobie tyłek. Mimo przerażenia, potrafiła go zrozumieć: ona też rzuciłaby się na najbliższą osobę ze statkiem kosmicznym i wyniosłaby się stąd prędzej, niż zdołałby powiedzieć "dżungla".

Kosmita znowu przeciągnął ręką po włosach, wyglądając teraz na trochę zrozpaczonego. Bulmie mimowolnie zrobiło się go żal - teraz czekała go taka sama droga przez mękę jak ją wcześniej. No ale przynajmniej w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie będzie w tym sam. Nadal wydawał się straszny i bała się go jak diabli, ale jego towarzystwo było lepsze niż samotne siedzenie w dżungli i obmyślanie własnego pochówku. Nie chcąc go znowu sprowokować, powoli podniosła się z nogi, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.  
\- A ty czemu się tu znalazłeś? – zapytała ostrożnie.  
Chłopak zamknął tylko oczy, potarł nasadę nosa, odpowiedział jej zmęczonym głosem.  
\- Napęd kapsuły przestał działać. Zostało tylko awaryjne zasilanie systemu podtrzymywania życia i… Po co ja ci to w ogóle mówię? Wysłałem sygnał ratunkowy do najbliższego posterunku i za kilka godzin i tak już mnie tu nie będzie.

Zadrżała, gdy ruszył w jej kierunku, ale ku jej zaskoczeniu minął ją i lawirując między krzakami, wszedł w głąb lasu. Czując się z lekka dotknięta tym zignorowaniem, podążyła za nim. Nie zareagował, najwyraźniej nie mając zamiaru się nią przejmować.  
\- Hej, nie możesz mnie tu zostawić! - odważyła się zwołać. - Słyszysz?  
\- A to niby czemu?- zapytał przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się.  
\- Tkwimy w tym razem! - krzyknęła za nim, próbując go dogonić. - Ani ty, ani ja nie wydostaniemy się stąd przez najbliższy czas! Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli będziemy się trzymać razem!  
Chłopak przystanął i spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Po co?  
\- Żeby nam było łatwiej.  
\- Chyba tobie. Nie widzę dla siebie żadnego pożytku z twojej obecności tutaj. - odparł i ruszył dalej.

Bulma stanęła jak wryta. Nie spodziewała się, że jej nowy towarzysz niedoli będzie aż tak uparty i aspołeczny. W porządku. Była już dużą dziewczynką i sama mogła...  
Jej rozmyślania przerwało przeraźliwe skrzeczenie tuż za jej plecami. Nie oglądając się nawet co to było, Bulma puściła się pędem i przylgnęła do ramienia chłopaka.  
\- Błagam, pozwól mi ze sobą zostać!  
Spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i wstrętu. Przez chwilę żałowała, że zdobyła się na te gest, ale wypuszczenie go z rąk zmniejszało jej i tak małe szanse przetrwania tu.  
\- A co będę z tego miał? - zapytał w końcu, wyrywając ramię z jej szponów.  
\- Mogę... mogę spróbować naprawić twój silnik.  
\- Napęd - poprawił ją. - Ty?  
\- Tak. Dla twojej informacji, jestem córką najbłyskotliwszego wynalazcy na mojej planecie i jednym z najbystrzejszych umysłów swojego pokolenia.  
\- Nie wyglądasz mi na to.  
Bulma zagotowała się w środku z gniewu, ale powstrzymała się przed powiedzeniem mu, ile ją obchodzi jego zdanie. W końcu był jej ostatnią deską ratunku.  
\- Pozory mylą - odparła wyniośle.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Nie powierzyłbym ci nawet kamienia, a co dopiero mojej przepustki do wyrwania się stąd. - skrzywił się i wrócił do torowania sobie przejścia przez dżunglę. - Jak już mówiłem, tuż przed wylądowaniem tutaj wysłałem sygnał ratunkowy. Za kilkanaście godzin dotrze do najbliższej jednostki i zabiorą mnie stąd.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że dotarł? A poza tym, jeszcze chwilkę temu mówiłeś, że to kwestia kilku godzin. Czyli nie wiesz, ile to potrwa... Jeśli w ogóle ktokolwiek odbierze twoje S.O.S...  
\- Zamknij się!

Teraz Bulma wystraszyła się nie na żarty. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z wściekłością, gotowy zadusić ją gołymi rękami. Sądząc po rozmiarach jego opiętych w niebieski materiał bicepsów, nie sprawiłoby mu to większej trudności. Wciągnął głośno powietrze i odwrócił się do niej plecami, kontynuując przedzieranie się przez zarośla. Musiała co chwila uchylać się przed odgarnianymi przez niego gałęziami i, rany, miał chłopak krzepę – nawet gęste zarośla nie stanowiły dla niego problemu, gdy gniewnie wyrywał torujące mu drogę liście i liany. Jakiś czas później, gdy już ochłonął, mogła iść jego śladami bez groźby dostania gałęzią w twarz, tym bardziej, że był już daleko przed nią. Żeby za nim nadążyć, musiała prawie biec i po około dwudziestu minutach tej walki z terenem musiała stanąć, by złapać oddech. Nie zareagował na jej prośby o moment na odsapnięcie, tylko dalej pruł przez dżunglę, zostawiając za sobą zmięte liście i połamane gałęzie.

Gdy w końcu go dogoniła, klęczał nad wątłym strumykiem i obmywał sobie twarz wodą.  
\- Już miałem nadzieję, że coś cię tam pożarło, dziewczynko. - rzucił jadowicie.  
\- Bu… Bulma - wysapała, opierając się o kolana. Czuła, że za chwilę wypluje sobie płuca.  
\- Co tam mamroczesz?  
\- Mam na imię Bulma.

Uklękła obok niego i nabrała rękami wody. Choć nie smakowała najlepiej i z pewnością roiło się w niej od zarazków, piła łapczywie, nie mogąc ugasić pragnienia. Gdy w końcu miała dość, wyprostowała się i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza. Z pochmurną miną rozglądał się po lesie, całą swoją postawą - splecionymi na piersi rękami, uniesioną zadziornie głową i szeroko rozstawionymi nogami wprost krzyczał, że to nie on dżungli, ale dżungla jego powinna się bać. Miała tylko nadzieję, że to nastawienie potrafił przekuć w czyn. Inaczej byli zgubieni.

\- A ty masz jakieś imię? - zapytała.  
\- Mam - odparł nie patrząc na nią.  
\- A czy mogę liczyć na zaszczyt poznania go?  
Nie odpowiedziawszy, ruszył z powrotem w drogę.  
\- Hej! No przecież muszę wiedzieć jak mam się do ciebie zwracać! - krzyknęła za nim zrywając się z ziemi. No to by było tyle z odpoczynku. - Skoro już tak jakby ustaliliśmy, że jednak tu z tobą zostanę, to miło byłoby wiedzieć o tobie coś więcej niż tylko to, że masz niespożyte zasoby energii.  
Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i zwiększył tempo.  
\- Więc jak będzie z tym imieniem?  
\- Vegeta. – burknął, łamiąc stojące na jego drodze młodziutkie drzewko.  
\- Masz na imię Vegeta? - zapytała i powtórzyła je bezgłośnie. No, pierwszy krok w kierunku zaprzyjaźnienia się wykonany.  
\- To trochę dziwne imię. Trochę... - kobiece, chciała powiedzieć, ale ugryzła się w język. Brakowało tylko żeby obraziła go po nawiązaniu pierwszej nici porozumienia. - ...niespotykane. Ale wszystko jest tu dla mnie niespotykane. To znaczy tu, w kosmosie. Poza m...

Nie dokończyła, wpadając na chłopaka, który nagle stanął w miejscu. Obejrzał się i spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem  
\- Wybacz. Nie patrzyłam gdzie idę. – wymamrotała przepraszająco.  
\- Starczy tej wycieczki krajoznawczej.

Zanim zdążyła zapytać, co miał przez to na myśli, jej oczy o mało co nie wyskoczyły z orbit na widok Vegety unoszącego się w powietrzu. Odgarnął znajdujące się przed nim gałęzie i poleciał ponad korony drzew, znikając z zasięgu jej wzroku.  
Wstrząśnięta, przetarła mocno oczy. Czy naprawdę przed sekundą oglądała podeszwy jego butów?  
Zanim się otrząsnęła z pierwszego szoku, coś obok niej świsnęło i z miękkim pacnięciem chłopak wylądował tuż obok niej.  
\- To nie ma sensu. Las ciągnie się w promieniu co najmniej kilkudziesięciu kilometrów. Latając powyżej linii drzew niczego nie znajdę, a i tak zaraz się ściemni. Wracamy do miejsca z którego wyruszyliśmy.

Bulma wpatrywała się w niego z otwartymi ustami. W końcu jakimś cudem udało jej się wykrztusić:  
\- Czym ty jesteś?  
\- Tam skąd pochodzisz nikt tak nie potrafi? - zapytał, nonszalancko strzepując z siebie listki.  
\- Nikt kogo znam.  
Parsknął szyderczym śmiechem.  
\- Planeta zacofanych słabizn, tak? Nic dziwnego, że nie przetrwałabyś tu sama nawet godziny.  
\- Przepraszam bardzo, ale spędziłam tu dobre kilka godzin zanim się pojawiłeś i jakoś dawałam sobie radę!  
\- Właśnie widzę - powiedział, taksując wzrokiem jej ubłoconą, zmiętą postać.  
Zauważając to, Bulma w obronnej postawie wzięła się pod boki.  
\- Mój wygląd nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Po trafieniu tu przekoziołkowałam całą drogę z tego samego wzniesienia co ty, tylko że ja nie miałam luksusu zjazdu w metalowej kulce!

Vegeta znudzonym wzrokiem spojrzał na wydeptaną przez nich ścieżkę. Po dokonanych przez niego zniszczeniach prawie nie było śladów, zupełnie jakby las próbował zaprzeczać, że w ogóle ktoś w nim przebywa.  
\- Dość tracenia czasu - powiedział i ze świstem wystrzelił z dłoni kulę ognia. Bulma odskoczyła przerażona, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widziała. Rzuciła okiem na dzieło Vegety: to co przed chwilę było gęstą dżunglą, było teraz wypalonym w roślinności korytarzem zwęglonej ziemi. Vegeta spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.  
\- Idziemy?

***

Rozkoszując się ciepłym blaskiem ognia, Bulma siedziała w ciszy, wsłuchując się w głośne cykanie świerszczy. W przeciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy wielokrotnie spędzała tak wieczory, tyle, że było to na Ziemi, w każdej chwili mogła otworzyć sobie kapsułę z przenośnym domkiem, a ognisko przy którym się grzała było rozpalone przy pomocy zapalniczki, a nie lasera z dłoni siedzącego obok niej kosmity. Usadowiwszy się w miarę bezpiecznej odległości od niego (po tym co widziała nie miała ochoty wchodzić mu w drogę), kątem oka próbowała przyjrzeć mu się lepiej. Siedząc teraz oparty plecami o kapsułę, z lekko odgiętą do tyłu głową i zamkniętymi oczami, zdawał się spać. Była o to trochę zła - nie zabolałoby go, gdyby trochę z nią porozmawiał, a jej na pewno by to pomogło. Nie myślałaby wtedy o tym w jak złym jest położeniu, jak małe szanse ma na powrót do domu i jak bardzo tęskni za swoimi rodzicami. Obawiała się, że nawet nie spostrzegą, że zniknęła. Miała do nich dzwonić co trzy, cztery dni, więc znając ich, uznają, że tak dobrze się bawi na swojej wyprawie, że zapomniała zadzwonić i minie co najmniej tydzień zanim zaczną się niepokoić.  
Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Chlipnęła. Szlag by to trafił. Nawet nie miała ze sobą chusteczek.

\- Przestań beczeć.  
Vegeta otworzył jedno oko i łypnął na nią z niechęcią.  
\- Wcale nie beczę.  
\- To czemu tak pociągasz nosem?  
\- Tęsknię za swoimi rodzicami - odparła cicho. Gdy w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się z politowaniem, zapytała obrażonym głosem:  
\- A ty za swoimi nie?  
\- Nie.  
\- Aż tacy są źli? A może to ty jesteś takim niewdzięcznym synem?  
\- Nie żyją.  
\- Och - wydukała, czując jak rumieniec zakłopotania wędruje po jej szyi w górę. - Przykro mi.  
Po chwili wahania, Bulma przysunęła się bliżej, nie przekraczając jednak nadal odległości wyciągniętej ręki.  
\- Dawno... dawno już jesteś sierotą?  
\- Nie twój interes.  
\- Po prostu trudno mi sobie wyobrazić jak można się wychowywać bez rodziców. Moi co prawda nie są…  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – przerwał jej w pół zdania. - Jeśli masz zamiar się nade mną litować, to daruj sobie. Nie wszyscy potrzebują kogoś do prowadzenia za rączkę przez życie.  
\- Kto mówi o prowadzeniu za rączkę? Nie powiesz mi chyba, że perspektywa posiadania kogoś, kto się o ciebie martwi i obchodzi go twój los ci się nie podoba. Przecież każdy potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie się nim opiekował zanim dorośnie.  
\- W moim świecie dorastasz albo szybko albo wcale.  
\- W twoim... - zaczęła, ale nagle coś się jej przypomniało. - Skąd tak właściwie się tu wziąłeś?  
Vegeta mruknął zniecierpliwiony.  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że napęd...  
\- Nie, nie pytam skąd wziąłeś się tutaj, ale dlaczego w ogóle byłeś w tej kapsule. Często tak podróżujesz po kosmosie?  
\- Tym się zajmuję.  
\- Więc przemierzanie galaktyki to twój zawód? Ale, nie obraź się, na odkrywcę nie wyglądasz.  
W odpowiedzi posłał jej tylko wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- Czyli nie jesteś podróżnikiem. No więc... może żołnierzem?  
\- Skąd ten błyskotliwy wniosek?  
\- Twoje ubranie... Tak trochę przypomina... mundur?  
\- Mam ci pogratulować spostrzegawczości?  
\- Tym razem zgadłam, tak? Super. – powiedziała. Potem zapadła długa cisza, przerywana tylko trzaskiem palących się w ognisku polan.  
\- Wiesz, Vegeta – zaczęła gdy tylko znowu przymknął oczy. - Było by o wiele łatwiej gdybyś sam coś o sobie powiedział. Lubię zgadywanki, ale przeszłam dziś tyle, że nie mam głowy do rozpracowywania cię.  
\- Odczep się.  
\- A ty nie chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś o mnie? – spróbowała. Może skierowanie rozmowy na inny niż on sam temat uczyniłoby go bardziej gadatliwym?  
\- Gadasz tyle, że i tak dowiem się o tobie wszystkiego, czy tego chcę czy nie. Mogłabyś się w końcu zamknąć i dać mi się przespać.

Oburzona, otworzyła usta, chcąc rzucić coś równie jadowitego, ale powstrzymała się i zamknęła je, z brzdękiem uderzając o sobie zębami. Kolejna kłótnia z nim nie miała sensu. Co miała z tego, że był jakimś nadludzko silnym, strzelającym laserami kosmicznym dziwadłem potrafiącym sobie całkiem nieźle radzić w dziczy, kiedy jednocześnie był takim złośliwym bucem? Oczywiście uroczy intelektualista (Jeszcze się policzymy, ty marna gadzia podróbko magicznego smoka!) nie rozpaliłby ogniska jednym ruchem ręki, ale przynajmniej nie miałaby wrażenia, że z chwilą gdy tylko uda jej się zamknąć oczy, jej towarzysz będzie próbował zadusić ją gołymi rękami.

Zrezygnowana, zapinając kurtkę pod zęby podniosła się z ziemi i podeszła do sterty patyków, nazbieranych na opał. Musiała sama to zrobić, bo jej wybawiciel ograniczył się tylko do odstrzelenia kilku gałęzi z drzew (z których większość spadła jej na głowę) i warknięcia na nią, żeby je pozbierała. Bulma jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała kogoś tak dalekiego od miana dżentelmena. W jej świecie rodzaj męski przepuszczał ją w drzwiach (szkolni koledzy), komplementował (znajomi rodziców) i obsypywał podarunkami (tatuś). W jego najwyraźniej ograniczał się do obrażania i zaprzęgania do roboty biednych, delikatnych kobiet. Albo to tylko on był ciężkim przypadkiem mizoginicznego dupka.

Wzdychając ciężko, cisnęła kilka gałęzi do ogniska i spojrzała na swojego kompana. Musiała się pogodzić z faktem, że nikogo lepszego od niego tu nie znajdzie i będzie zmuszona z nim współpracować jeśli chciała wyjść z tej przygody cało. Pomysł podlizywania się mu nie bardzo jej się podobał, ale nie miała innego wyjścia. Jeśli ktoś rzeczywiście odebrał jego sygnał S.O.S i przybędzie go stąd zabrać (co było wątpliwe – kto chciałby ratować takiego skończonego dupka?), istniała szansa, że zabiorą ją ze sobą i pomogą wrócić do domu. Tak więc musiała zacząć używać swojego czaru (ostrożnie, bo kto wie jakby zareagował!) i spróbować przekabacić go jakoś na swoją stronę. Nic lepszego w tej chwili nie przychodziło jej do głowy.

Wrzuciwszy ostatnią gałąź do ognia, odwróciła się i podeszła do Vegety. Wzniósł wzrok i ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak rzuciła się na ziemię tuż przy nim, moszcząc się przy ścianie kapsuły.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Próbuję się ułożyć do snu. - powiedziała, sadowiąc się lepiej obok niego.  
\- Akurat tu?  
\- Jest dość miejsca, żebym i ja mogła się oprzeć o ten twój stateczek. – odparła z uśmiechem. - Nie mam zamiaru kłaść się na ziemi. Jeszcze coś mi wejdzie we włosy, albo nie daj Boże do ucha...  
\- Dobra! Rób co chcesz.  
Ostentacyjnie odsunął się od niej kilka centymetrów, odetchnął głęboko i zamknął oczy.  
\- Więęęc...– zaczęła po chwili, wyciągniętym palcem wskazując na futrzane coś opasujące go w talii. - To jest ogon, tak?  
Vegeta błyskawicznie odtrącił jej rękę.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie!  
\- Nie miałam zamiaru! Rany, nie bądź taki delikatny. Po prostu po raz pierwszy widzę kogoś z ogonem. Dziwne, że nie jest ciemniejszy, jak twoje włosy.  
\- Zamkniesz się w końcu sama czy mam cię zakneblować? Bo przysięgam, że jeszcze chwila i to zrobię.  
Posłusznie umilkła i wpatrzyła się w jasny płomień ogniska. Następnie jej wzrok zaczął się ślizgać od popiołu otaczającego ognisko po długim białym bucie, skrzyżowanym w kostce ze swoim kompanem, parze mocnych, umięśnionych nóg, przez białą płytę napierśnika otoczoną dwiema splecionymi rękami w białych rękawiczkach, szeroki kark, aż do skrzywionej twarzy jej towarzysza niedoli. Biło od niego przyjemne ciepło. Z jakiego miejsca mógł on pochodzić, skoro natura wyposażyła go w takie umiejętności? To musiała być jakaś niebezpieczna, nieprzyjazna kraina, gdzie przeżywali tylko najwytrwalsi. W końcu sam powiedział: „dorastasz albo szybko albo wcale”. Ona by tam zginęła. Tu z resztą też.  
Oparła się lepiej o bok kapsuły i zamknęła klejące się oczy. Oddałaby wszystko by znaleźć się teraz we własnym łóżku.

***

Ze letargu wybudziło Vegetę uderzenie w ramię. Zawsze miał problemy z zaśnięciem po wybudzeniu się z hibernacji i już od jakichś dwóch godzin trwał w męczącym stanie pomiędzy snem a jawą. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na ciężar na swoim ramieniu: głowa niebieskowłosego wyjca przechyliła się na jego stronę, łaskocząc go lekko włosami w szyję. Próba strząśnięcia jej z siebie przyniosła tylko odwrotny skutek – osunęła się tylko troszeczkę niżej, przyjmując jeszcze wygodniejszą dla siebie pozycję. Po chwili, zanim zdążył ją powstrzymać, przerzuciła rękę przez jego brzuch i westchnęła przez sen. Już miał ją z siebie zepchnąć, ale się powstrzymał. Była ciepła i miękka, a jej włosy, mimo że przybrudzone błotem, pachniały przyjemnie.  
Niech śpi. Przynajmniej się zamknęła.

Musiał przyznać, że jak na taką słabiznę, to twarda była z niej sztuka. Myślał, że zniechęci się podczas tej gonitwy po lesie i da mu spokój, ale wytrwale szła jego śladem, nie bacząc na tempo jakie im narzucił i gałęzie, specjalnie odgarniane przez niego tak, żeby przy powrocie na miejsce uderzały w nią jeśli za bardzo zmniejszała dzielącą ich odległość.

Z resztą jej wysiłek i tak nie miał sensu, bo ten spacer po lesie nie miał żadnego celu. Vegeta wiedział, że nie znajdzie tam żadnego śladu rozwiniętej cywilizacji, ale po prostu lepiej mu się myślało w ruchu. Musiał zdecydować, co ma zrobić, ale nie bardzo mu to szło. Nawet teraz nie widział przed sobą żadnej możliwości oprócz siedzenia na tyłku i czekania, aż ktoś ze stacji na Biztz II łaskawie go stąd zabierze. Jeśli w ogóle dostali jego sygnał.

Dziewczyna wymamrotała coś przez sen i zacisnęła dłoń na brzegu jego pancerza. Vegeta przewrócił oczami, ale poczuł, że i jego zaczyna brać sen. Zamknął z powrotem oczy i pozwolił, by miarowy oddech dziewczyny obok niego ukołysał go do snu.


	3. Bulma kontra dżungla

Bulma leniwie rozchyliła rozespane oczy i rozluźniła zaciśniętą na czymś twardym dłoń. Nie miała ochoty się podnosić, było jej tak ciepło i przyjemnie. Gdyby tylko te twarde coś pod jej policzkiem zechciało zrobić się trochę bardziej miękkie.

_Zaraz..._

Otworzyła szerzej oczy i spojrzała w górę, prosto na jabłko Adama znajdującego się za nią chłopaka. Drgnęło lekko gdy przełknął ślinę. Jak oparzona oderwała się od Vegety i pośpiesznie przepełzała na kolanach metr od niego. Kiedy? Jak? Ostatnie co pamiętała to wsparcie się na własnym(!) ramieniu i myślenie o tym, co zrobiłaby temu smokowi gdyby dostał się w jej ręce.  
Nie przypominała sobie, żeby w którymś momencie przytuliła się do Vegety z zamiarem spędzenia całej nocy z głową na jego piersi. Głupi, niestosowny instynkt przetrwania! Tylko tego jej brakowało, klejenia się bezwiednie do buca którego nie cierpiała teraz najbardziej na świecie (zaraz po magicznym smoku, oczywiście). Potarła zaczerwienione policzki i wstała na nogi. Ognisko już dawno zgasło, z reszta nie było potrzebne, bo powietrze wokół znowu zrobiło się duszne i parne.

Otrzepując spodnie, popatrzyła na śpiącego Vegetę. Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr z pozycji w jakiej wczoraj go ostatni raz widziała - drzemał spokojnie na siedząco, z rękami luźno opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała. Nie wyglądając już tak groźnie jak dotychczas. Kilka kosmyków włosów nad czołem oddzieliło się od reszty i delikatnie pochylało się w dół, nadając jego twarzy młodszy wygląd. Policzek mu zadrgał i głośno wypuścił powietrze przez nos. Bulma uśmiechnęła się do siebie i odwracając się, przejechała językiem po zębach. Przydałoby się je umyć. Ciekawe, czy gdzieś w pobliżu był strumyk podobny do tego, z którego wczoraj piła...

\- Już na nogach, jędzo? - odezwał się za nią głos. Vegeta przetarł zaspane oczy i przeciągnął się porządnie, aż usłyszała jak coś strzeliło mu w karku.  
\- Tobie też dzień dobry, Vegeta - rzuciła sarkastycznie. - Myślałam, że zamiast spać będziesz w nocy na straży, pilnując żeby nic nas nie zażarło.  
\- Podczas gdy ty będziesz sobie odpoczywać? Chyba sobie kpisz. Z resztą - dodał, pokazując jej znacznie większe i ostrzejsze niż ludzkie zęby w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Nic nie odważyłoby się tu podejść.

Opierając się o kapsułę, podniósł się na nogi i popukał w jej białą powierzchnię. Potem bez wysiłku przepchnął statek tak, by stanął włazem do boku, wyciągnął zza pancerza mały biały pilot i nacisnął coś. Kapsuła otworzyła się z sykiem.  
\- Ej, czemu nie powiedziałeś, że możesz ją otworzyć? - zapytała gdy wszedł do środka. - Nie musielibyśmy spędzać nocy na zewnątrz!  
Przypomniała sobie teraz, że gdy wrócili do swojego niby-obozowiska, właz statku był zamknięty, chociaż Vegeta zostawił go tam otwarty gdy poszli w las. Najwyraźniej miał funkcję automatycznego zamknięcia się po jakimś czasie i założyła, że skoro padło zasilanie, to nie da się jej znowu otworzyć.  
\- I dać się tam zamknąć, jeśli nie byłem pewny, czy system podtrzymywania życia jest sprawny? - odpowiedział jej z wnętrza kapsuły. - Pomyśl trochę. Po za tym, i tak nie zmieścilibyśmy się tam razem. Noc na świeżym powietrzu nic ci nie zrobiła. - dodał, wychodząc.  
\- Mógłbyś mi ją po dżentelmeńsku odstąpić.  
\- Jak?  
\- Po dżentelmeńsku. Jak dżentelmen. Uprzejmy, dobrze wychowany człowiek - wyjaśniła, gdy uniósł brwi w zdezorientowaniu.  
\- To samo tyczy się ciebie.  
\- Nie. Dżentelmenami mogą być tylko mężczyźni.  
\- A kobiety?  
\- Kobiety powinny dżentelmenowi podziękować i skorzystać z jego uprzejmości.  
\- Zwyczaje na twojej planecie są bezsensowne. – powiedział i minął kapsułę.  
\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? – zapytała z niepokojem w głosie.  
\- Myślałem o znalezieniu czegoś do jedzenia.  
\- Nie możesz mnie tu zostawić samej!  
\- W ciągu kilku minut chyba nic ci nie odgryzie głowy. Z resztą oszczędziłoby mi to problemu.  
Bulma skrzywiła się obrażona i odwracając się do niego profilem, rzuciła wyniośle:  
\- A idź i nie wracaj.  
Vegeta tylko pokręcił głową z obelżywym uśmieszkiem na ustach i poszedł w głąb lasu.

Dosłownie trzy minuty później wrócił z rękami pełnymi martwych papug, po pięć, sześć sztuk w każdej garści.  
\- Jak to zrobiłeś?  
\- Jestem bardziej użyteczny od ciebie, mała wiedźmo.  
Rzucił papugi tuż koło jej nóg i usiadł obok. Wzdrygnęła się, gdy zaczął jednej po drugiej skręcać z chrzęstem karki. Było to obrzydliwe, ale na myśl o pieczonym mięsie Bulmie pociekła ślinka. Zbyt przerażona i oszołomiona wczoraj by czuć głód, teraz miała wrażenie, że żołądek przysechł jej do pleców. Zastanawiało ją, jak miała się pozbyć z ptaków piór, gdy poczuła paskudny swąd. Obróciła głowę i zobaczyła, jak Vegeta opala ręką papugę, bez trudu potem ściągając z niej resztki pierza. Bulma obiecała sobie przestać się dziwić. Tak czy inaczej, taki laser w dłoni to pożyteczna rzecz.  
\- Długo się uczyłeś, żeby umieć coś takiego?  
\- To? A co w tym trudnego?  
\- To dzięki tym rękawiczkom, tak? Wytwarzają jakieś pole czy coś?  
Vegeta prychnął i rzucając papugę, ściągnął z dłoni rękawicę. Następnie wycelował odsłoniętą dłonią w stojące naprzeciw nich drzewo i strzelił, wypalając w nim dziurę wielkości pięści.  
\- To chyba znaczyło nie.

Z żalem popatrzyła na ostatnią papugę, nadal w pełnym opierzeniu. Miała piękne, błyszczące ciemnoróżowe pióra i czarny zakrzywiony dziubek.  
\- Trochę mi ich szkoda.  
\- Tego? – zapytał, potrząsając brutalnie truchłem ptaka. Jego przetrącona głowa zakołysała się obrzydliwie, trzymając się ciała tylko dzięki skórze. Bulma powstrzymała odruch wymiotny. – Przecież one i tak nic nie czują.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Może nie są tak skomplikowane jak my, ale na pewno miały jakieś swoje charaktery i upodobania.  
\- Gwarantuję ci, że nic nie poczuły. – warknął, odsłaniając białe zęby i wrócił do oprawiania ptaka. Widać było, że bawi go zastraszanie i onieśmielanie jej. Nie miała zamiaru dawać mu tej satysfakcji.  
\- Mógłbyś je dla nas upiec w ten sam sposób.  
\- Nas? A kto powiedział, że się z tobą podzielę?  
\- Zepsują się w tym cieple jeśli zostawisz je na później.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że zostawię coś na później?  
\- No przecież nie zjesz tego wszystkiego na raz.  
Papugi były wielkości kiepsko karmionego kurczaka, ale dwie w zupełności nakarmiłyby dorosłego mężczyznę.  
\- To? To jest dopiero lekka przekąska.  
\- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie.  
\- Nigdy nie żartuję na temat swojego żołądka. Lepiej idź i poszukaj jakiegoś drewna. Jeśli się dobrze spiszesz, może zostawię ci parę kości do obgryzienia.

Gdy wróciła z naręczem patyków, pozostałych jeszcze z wczorajszego karczowania dżungli, Vegeta fachowo ułożył stosik i poustawiał ponadziewane na patyki ptaki. Widać było, że w przeciwieństwie od Bulmy miał wprawę w radzeniu sobie z dala od cywilizacji. Ona zaczynała panikować gdy zapalniczka nie chciała zapalić za pierwszym razem. Jednak miała szczęście, że jego statek zawiódł akurat w pobliżu tej planety. Jakby nie patrzeć, był niegrzecznym, ale przydatnym towarzyszem.

Papugi okazały się smakować prawie jak kurczak. Mięso było trochę trawiaste, ale była zbyt głodna, by narzekać na brak przypraw. Vegeta wbrew wcześniejszym groźbom odstąpił jej jedną sztukę, a sam pochłonął dziesięć pozostałych. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, żeby ktoś radził sobie z jednym kurcza… papugą w minutę. I jak to się w niego wmieściło, nie miała pojęcia.

Wytarła zatłuszczoną rękę o najbliższą kępę trawy i popatrzyła jak ostatnia papuga znika w czeluściach jego gardła. Vegeta nie okazywał nawet najdrobniejszych oznak przejedzenia, wbrew przeciwnie, zabrał się jeszcze za wysysanie szpiku z najgrubszych kostek. Kości grubości jej palców łamały się w jego rękach jak zapałki.  
\- Moje też możesz sobie wziąć – powiedziała, podsuwając mu niedojedzone resztki swojej papugi. Nawet na nie nie spojrzał.  
\- Później poszukam czegoś większego. Tymi zdechlakami nie można się najeść.  
\- Niby co? Twojego apetytu nie nasyci nic mniejszego od niedźwiedzia?  
\- Niedźwiedzia?  
\- To takie wielkie włochate coś z ogromnymi zębami.  
\- A, to? Widziałem tu wczoraj kilka.  
\- Wczoraj? Kiedy? – zapytała, blednąc.  
\- Jak wracaliśmy tutaj z dżungli.  
\- I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?  
\- Po co? - spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, wstając. - Żebyś narobiła wrzasku i przylgnęła do mnie jak pijawka?  
Dupek. Wiedział jak dzisiaj spała i będzie teraz jej to teraz ciągle wytykał.  
Zerwał z pobliskiego krzaka wielki liść i wytarł w niego rękawiczki. Krew i tłuszcz schodziły z nich zaskakująco dobrze. Potem obrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za rzędem gęstych krzaków.  
\- Vegeta?  
\- Nawet się człowiek odlać nie może. - wychylił głowę sponad krzaków. - Czego chcesz?  
\- Co mam zrobić z tymi resztkami? - wskazała na kupkę pokruszonych kości.  
\- Nie wiem, co chcesz.  
\- Nie mogę ich tutaj zostawić, bo jeszcze zwabią tu coś.  
\- To zakop je gdzieś.  
\- Jak? Nie mam łopaty ani niczego podobnego. Rękami nie będę grzebać. Dopiero co udało mi się wyczyścić paznokcie.

Vegeta z plaskiem zasłonił sobie oczy i przeciągnął ręką po twarzy. Tracił już cierpliwość, ale mało ją to obchodziło. Nie mógł wymagać, że będzie siedziała cicho jak mysz pod miotłą i nie prosiła go o nic jeżeli mógł ją wyręczyć. To on był samcem alfa i do niego należało zajmowanie się takimi sprawami.

Machnięciem ręki wyrwał dziurę w ziemi i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Masz. Mam dość twojego ciągłego jęczenia. Idę się przejść.  
Tym razem nie protestowała.

***

Bulma spotykanych przez siebie w życiu ludzi dzieliła na dwie kategorie: tych którzy mogli być jej na coś przydatni i tych, którzy nie. Jej nowy znajomy ku jej uciesze zaliczał się do tej pierwszej grupy w stu procentach: rozpalał ognisko, przynosił jej jedzenie, ogrzewał ją w nocy własnym ciałem... To znaczy promieniował w jej kierunku ciepłem, o. I postara się, żeby to już nigdy więcej się nie powtórzyło. Na pewno temu perwersowi spodobało się to, co stało się w nocy. Bulma była świadoma swoich wdzięków i jeśli na jego planecie nie panował jakiś pokręcony kanon piękna, w którym kobiety powinny być jak największe, albo wprost przeciwnie, suche i mdlejące, to powinna mieć się na baczności. A następnym razem położyć się z dala od niego, najlepiej ogrodzona ostrokołem.

Z ciekawością podeszła do kapsuły i zajrzała do środka. Wnętrze było sterylnie czyste i białe: w centrum znajdował się obszerny fotel, obity śliskim w dotyku materiałem, a przed nim rozciągała się konsoleta panelu sterowania. Bulmie zabłyszczały na ten widok oczy. Palce świerzbiły ją, żeby coś przycisnąć i zobaczyć, co się stanie, ale zdrowo-rozsądkowa część jej umysłu zganiła tą naukową. Tak, była gotowa zanurzyć swoje palce w zdobyczach obcych technologii i nauczyć się z niej ile tylko się dało, ale nie była pewna, czy Vegeta nie wściekł by się za to naruszanie jego prywatności. Kto wie, czy nie trzymał tam jakichś swoich osobistych rzeczy... Przyjrzała się dokładniej - wnętrze nie nosiło żadnych oznak jego bytności tam, ani jednego przedmiotu nadającego mu charakteru swojego właściciela. Żadnych ozdób, śmieci czy wydrapanych w plastiku rys. Czyli nie lubił się obnosić ze sobą, dobrze wiedzieć.

Zniecierpliwiona przejechała palcem po konsolecie, oglądając oznaczenia na przyciskach. W końcu zatrzymawszy się przy guziku z małym rysuneczkiem podobnym do oznakowania przycisku otwierania maski w samochodzie, zawahała się. Na boku kapsuły była niewielka płytka, która jak przypuszczała, była klapką osłony napędu kapsuły. Ale to by było za łatwe - zdziwiłaby się, jeśli w oddalonym o setki lat świetlnych świecie ludzie mieliby te same pomysły rozwiązań technicznych.

 _Ech, raz kozie śmierć._  
Wcisnęła szybko przycisk i z napięciem wytężyła słuch. Rozległo się kliknięcie i po wychyleniu głowy z kapsuły ujrzała, że płytka odskoczyła, trzymając się na zawiasach. _Aha, czyli jednak wcale nie jesteśmy od siebie tacy różni!_  
Jak zadowolona kotka zsunęła się z trapu i uklękła przy napędzie, z brzuchem pełnym gorących bąbelków radości. Śliczności.

***

Otarłszy spocony kark, Vegeta odsapnął. Seria ćwiczeń dobrze mu zrobiła - mięśnie, nadal zesztywniałe po podróży w statku i ostatniej niewygodnie spędzonej nocy błagały o porządne rozgrzanie i rozciągnięcie. Przerwa od skrzeczenia tej wariatki z kolei kojąco wpłynęła na jego umysł. Napił się, ogołocił kilka drzew z owoców i był gotowy na kolejną konfrontację z kłopotliwą żmiją, osaczającą go gdy tylko pojawiał się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Czuł się nieswojo gdy wlepiała w niego te błękitne gały i pytała o wszystko. Co on, chodząca encyklopedia? Powinna pilnować swojego nosa, a nie próbować go przesłuchiwać. Gdyby chciał, już dawno by nie żyła. W swojej wspaniałomyślności pozwolił jej żyć, ale zaczynał mieć wątpliwości, czy dobrze zrobił.  
Zamarł, wychodząc zza drzew zobaczył ją klęczącą przy otwartym napędzie kapsuły. Z uśmiechem na ustach grzebała w środku, zapominając o bożym świecie.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał przerażony.  
Zwróciła głowę w jego kierunku i posłała mu uśmiech.  
\- W końcu obiecałam ci, że spróbuję naprawić twój statek, pamiętasz?  
\- Nie kazałem ci go dotykać!  
\- Spokojna głowa! Nie myślałam, że zamontowane w nim układy będą aż tak podobne do tych stosowanych na ziemi. O, te przewodniki tu na przykład, zupełnie takie same jak te, które tatuś zaprojektował do poprzedniego modelu poduszkowców!  
\- Czyli wiesz już co się zepsuło?  
\- Na razie zrobiłam tylko mały rekonesans, ale mam już pewne podejrzenia. Daj mi jeszcze godzinę czy dwie, a tyle nas tu będą oglądać! – wykrzyknęła, wymachując rękami tryumfalnie.  
Vegeta mruknął coś bez przekonania i zaczął drążyć w ziemi czubkiem buta.  
\- Znalazłeś tam coś ciekawego? – zapytała nie odrywając wzroku od wnętrzności kapsuły.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- No przecież nie w tej ziemi, głuptasie. No podczas tej twojej małej przebieżki. Jeszcze nie zapuszczaliśmy się w tamtą stronę i jestem ciekawa, czy może jest tam coś wartego uwagi.  
Chłopak wzruszył tylko ramionami.  
\- Nic ciekawego. Tylko więcej drzew i jakąś sadzawkę.  
Bulma natychmiast straciła zainteresowanie obcymi osiągnięciami technicznymi.  
\- Gdzie? Jak głęboką?  
\- Jakieś osiem minut drogi stąd. Nie sprawdzałem głębokości, ale wydawała się raczej płytka.  
Dziewczyna zerwała się na nogi i biegiem minęła go, jakby był powietrzem.  
\- Gdzie leziesz? – zapytał zastanawiając się, co ją ugryzło.  
\- Muszę się wykąpać! Wrócę za jakieś pół godziny!  
\- A statek?  
\- Nie ucieknie! – odkrzyknęła znikając za drzewami.

Sadzawka okazała się być jeszcze bliżej niż mówił Vegeta, a może to po prostu wizja czystej wody i odświeżonego ubrania tak ją uskrzydliła w drodze. Gdy dotarła na miejsce, prawie popłakała się ze szczęścia: położona w niewielkiej kotlince, sadzawka była wypełniona czystą, przejrzystą wodą, przez którą z łatwością można było dostrzec dno. Bulma bez zastanowienia zzuła buty i zrzuciła z siebie koszulkę. Błoto z łatwością zmywało się z tkaniny, pozostawiając tylko lekkie smugi na żółtym materiale, ale hej, była w kompletnej dziczy! Nie mogła oczekiwać, że Matka Natura podziała lepiej niż odplamiacz. Jeszcze odruchowo rozejrzała się wokół siebie by sprawdzić, czy nikt jej nie widzi i do bluzki dołączyły szorty i bielizna. Trochę było jej żal koronkowego stanika, który powinien być prany delikatnie i na pewno nie w niefiltrowanej wodzie, ale pocieszyła się, że po powrocie na Ziemie (bo to była już tylko kwestia godzin, od kiedy przekonała się, że opanowanie zasad pozaziemskiej techniki będzie bułką z masłem) będzie na nią czekała szuflada czystej bielizny.

Gdy uporała się już z ubraniami i rozłożyła je do wyschnięcia na kilku jakby do tego stworzonych głazach stojących przy brzegu, przyszła pora na nią samą. Posiniaczone ciało zareagowało pomrukiem zadowolenia gdy zanurzyła się w ciepłej, ale rześkiej wodzie. Powoli i dokładnie wymywała błoto i kurz z włosów, nucąc sobie pod nosem. Miała zamiar zostać tu tak długo, aż od wody zmarszczy jej się skóra.

***

Zapewnienia Bulmy co do łatwości naprawienia statku nieszczególnie uspokoiły Vegetę. Nie miał pewności, że nie kłamała co do swoich umiejętności tylko po to, żeby nie miał pretekstu do ukręcenia jej tego niebieskiego łebka, ale musiał pozwolić jej spróbować. Było to lepsze niż bezczynne czekanie na cudowne samonaprawienie się statku. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, gdzieś w środku powinna być awaryjna skrzynka z podstawowymi narzędziami. Nigdy jej nie używał i nawet nie wiedział za bardzo jak, ale Bulmie, jeśli mówiła prawdę, powinna się do czegoś przydać. Skoro o diable mowa... Powiedziała, że wróci za pół godziny, tymczasem jak dla niego minęło już sporo więcej czasu. Zastanawiał się, w jakiej galaktyce wykształciły się tak słabe i bezużyteczne formy życia jak ona, niepotrafiące nawet znaleźć sobie jedzenia i bojące się odrobiny brudu. Nie wyglądała jeszcze tak źle... No dobrze, wyglądała, ale to nie jego wina, że potykała się o własne nogi i więcej czasu spędzała w błocie niż na nich.  
Dość już tej zabawy. Skoro powiedziała, że zajmie się statkiem, to niech się z tego wywiąże, a nie urządza sobie łaźnię. I zrobi to teraz, choćby miał ją wywlec z wody za włosy.

Zbiegł prowadzącą w dół ścieżką jej śladów i z bojowym zadaniem złapania ją za kark i zmuszenia do pracy znalazł się przed sadzawką. Stała po kolana w wodzie po drugiej jej stronie i naga, rozczesywała palcami splątane włosy.  
Zobaczywszy go, natychmiast z piskiem rzuciła się pod wodę, zasłaniając rękami piersi. Gdy upewniła się, że już niczego nie widać, wydarła się głośno:  
\- Kto ci pozwolił tu przyjść? Musiałeś przyleźć akurat do mojej sadzawki?  
\- Nie widzę na niej twojego imienia - rzucił lekko zmieszany.  
\- Przecież ci powiedziałam, że idę się wykąpać! To nie było zaproszenie! Miałam na myśli żebyś się tu nie zbliżał! - wrzasnęła, czerwieniąc się jak burak. - Odwróć się! I żadnego podglądania!  
Vegeta przewrócił oczami i posłusznie stanął do niej plecami. Naprawdę sądziła, że nie miał niczego lepszego do roboty niż oglądanie jej nago?  
\- Już?  
\- Zaraz. Nie każdy jest hiperszybkim kosmitą z… z kosmosu jak ty.  
\- Nie każdy jest taką ślamazarą z zaściankowej planety jak ty. – odszczeknął, kątem oka sprawdzając, jak jej idzie. Rzeczywiście, ślimak by ją przegonił. Nadal jeszcze nie uporała się z naciągnięciem na siebie przemoczonych majtek…  
Uświadomił sobie, że się na nią gapi dopiero gdy wydała z siebie ogłuszający wrzask i chwyciła leżącą obok niej koszulkę, próbując zasłonić ile tylko się dało.

\- Ty zboczeńcu! Zabroniłam ci podglądać!  
Natychmiast odwrócił się i poczuł, jak zaczynają go piec policzki.  
\- Nie pozwalam ci się na mnie patrzeć!  
\- Jakbym miał taki zamiar. - odparł, mimowolnie splatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Tak?! Widziałam jak się na mnie gapiłeś, ty zdeprawowany małpiszonie!  
\- Zachowujesz się jakby ci się stała wielka krzywda.  
Usłyszał plusk i odwrócił się. Całkiem już ubrana, ciskała w jego stronę znalezionymi na brzegu kamieniami. Nie dolatywały jednak nawet do połowy długości sadzawki.  
\- A nie stała się?! Ciekawe jak ty byś się czuł gdybym zobaczyła cię bez ubrania!  
\- Możemy się zaraz przekonać.  
\- C-co robisz? – wyjąkała, gdy palec po palcu ściągnął z siebie rękawiczki i zrzucił pancerz.  
\- Próbuję być dżentelmenem.  
\- Dżentelmeni nie obnażają się w towarzystwie dam!  
\- No to nie do końca zrozumiałem twoją definicję tego słowa. – odparł, zdejmując buty.  
Chwycił za brzeg swojego trykotu i przez rozciągnięty dekolt przełożył najpierw jedną, a potem drugą rękę. Bulma ze zgrozą patrzyła, jak zsuwa z siebie niebieski materiał, a gdy zjechał na wysokość bioder, odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
\- Już nie jesteś taka odważna? - zapytał, uwalniając stopę z ciasnej nogawki.  
\- Po prostu mam więcej przyzwoitości niż ty!  
Vegeta zachichotał. Było z nią więcej ubawu niż przypuszczał.

Pozbywając się całego odzienia, wszedł do sadzawki. W końcu nie zrobił tego tylko po to, żeby dać jej pokaz. Początkowo była rzeczywiście dość płytka, ale po kilku metrach gwałtownie się pogłębiała. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie woda sięgała mu trochę powyżej piersi i zawołał do niej.  
\- W porządku, już możesz się odwrócić. Wszystkie miejsca naruszające twoje poczucie przyzwoitości są już pod wodą. Chyba, że nadal boisz się na mnie spojrzeć.  
Ostrożnie odwróciła głowę sprawdzając czy jej nie oszukuje. Gdy przekonała się, że nie, zwróciła się do niego, i cała czerwona na twarzy, wrzasnęła, energicznie wymachując w ręce biustonoszem.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej odrażającą kreaturą jaką w życiu spotkałam! Zobaczysz, jeszcze ci się odpłacę, świnio! Tak cię urządzę, że już nigdy więcej nie odważysz się na mnie spojrzeć!

Mokre ubranie przyklejało się do jej ciała, przylegając szczególnie dokładnie w okolicach biustu. Musiał przyznać, że był to całkiem przyjemny widok.  
Podpłynął do niej, czując, że dno pod jego stopami zniknęło, a woda stała się znacznie chłodniejsza.  
\- No, no, nie zmuszaj mnie żebym musiał do ciebie wyjść.  
\- A żeby coś cię tam ugryzło w ten arogancki tyłek i wciągnęło na dno, dupku!  
Uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie i zanurkował.

***

Nadal ciężko oddychając, Bulma wychyliła się nieco i spojrzała w głąb wody. Nie miała pojęcia, że było tu tak głęboko. Nie mogła dostrzec sylwetki Vegety przez wodę i zaczęła się trochę niepokoić. Minęło już ze trzy minuty, a on nadal się nie wynurzał. Gdy minęła kolejna, uklękła na brzegu i łapiąc się rosnących tam kęp trawy, przechyliła się mocno, usiłując go wypatrzeć pod wodą.  
\- Vegeta? - zwołała nieśmiało. - Przestań, to już przestało być zabawne! Słyszysz?  
Powierzchnia wody nadal była niepokojąco gładka. A co jeśli jej słowa się spełniły? Ostatnio wszechświat wysłuchiwał jej życzeń, może nie dokładnie tak jak chciała, ale...  
\- Vegeta?

Nagle na dnie zaczęło coś świecić. Wychyliła się bardziej, żeby przyjrzeć się unoszącemu się szybko w górę blaskowi, gdy na taflę wody wydostał się ogromny bąbel powietrza i wybuchł, opryskując ją obficie zimną wodą. Powierzchnia zaroiła się od wypływających martwych ryb, a po nich z wody wyłoniła się przyklapnięta, mokra grzywa Vegety.  
\- Ty idioto! Już myślałam, że się utopiłeś!  
\- Nie tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz. - odparł, wypluwając wodę i szczerząc się do niej wyzywająco.  
Bulma wydała z siebie przeszywający okrzyk i ruszyła ku dżungli.  
\- Gdzie idziesz? - zapytał, odgarniając od siebie ryby.  
\- Byle dalej od ciebie! - wrzasnęła i zniknęła za drzewami.

***

Bulma aż cała wrzała z gniewu. _Jak on śmiał?!_ _Przecież kazała mu się odwrócić! Zboczeniec jeden!_ Maszerowała przez las, dysząc ze wściekłości. Jeszcze nikt w jej całym życiu tak jej nie upokorzył. Nie miał prawa się tak na nią gapić! I jeszcze wcale tego nie żałował! Jak miała mu teraz spojrzeć w oczy? Nie było mowy żeby miała tam wrócić i zachowywać się jak gdyby nigdy nic. I na dodatek nie miała pewności, czy nic głupiego nie przyszłoby mu do głowy. Wiedziała co mówiło się o żołnierzach i słabych, bezbronnych kobietach. Co prawda nie wyglądał na gwałciciela, ale przecież nikt nie ma takich rzeczy wypisanych na czole. Znając jego siłę, nie miałaby szans na obronienie się. Prędzej by umarła niż pozwoliłaby mu się dotknąć. Co prawda nieczęsto spotyka się szesnastolatków z tak wyrzeźbionymi sześciopakami… ale nie o to chodziło! Nie wróci tam i już! Już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie, choćby ją błagał na kolanach i proponował odstawienie prosto do domu. Albo zgodzi się na to i podstępnie ukradnie jego kapsułę, zostawiając go tutaj samego, żeby zgnił na tym galaktycznym zadupiu, żywiąc się robakami, ziemią i wspomnieniem widoku jej gołych pośladków. _Nie! Myśl o czym innym, Bulmo! Pozytywne myślenie!_

Przystanęła na chwilę, rozglądając się po lesie. Nie przypominała sobie, by widziała gdziekolwiek wcześniej takie fioletowe kwiatki. Musiała już sporo zawędrować. Pogrążona w myślach, straciła zupełnie poczucie czasu. Ile już szła? Godzinę? Pół godziny? Las wokół niej zdawał się robić coraz mniej znajomy i coraz bardziej nieprzyjazny. Gdzie powinna teraz iść? Co powinna zrobić. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, ucieczka z dala od jedynej osoby, która mogła jej pomóc nie była chyba aż takim dobrym pomysłem, nawet jeśli ta osoba była zboczonym dupkiem.  
Zrozpaczona, przysiadła na pobliskim kamieniu i wsparła głowę na dłoniach. Co teraz? Wracać? Zostać tutaj? I tak źle, i tak niedobrze. Lepiej umrzeć z głodu i zimna albo dać się pożreć jakiemuś zwierzakowi czy zmagać się z perwersyjnym kosmitą, niepotrafiącym uszanować nawet jej najprostszej prośby? No dobrze, właściwie ta druga opcja nie brzmiała aż tak strasznie. Z dzikimi zwierzętami nie mogła dyskutować, a z nim, przynajmniej teoretycznie, tak. Może dałoby się to wszystko jeszcze jakoś naprawić. W końcu nie rzucił się na nią wtedy przy sadzawce, więc nie zrobiłby tego chyba i później, prawda? Trochę uspokojona, wstała z kamienia i spojrzała w kierunku, z którego przyszła. Oboje byli inteligentnymi istotami, zdolnymi do normalnej, dojrzałej rozmowy i dojścia do jakiegoś porozumienia. Co prawda do tej pory nie bardzo im to wychodziło, ale była gotowa nad tym popracować. Zwłaszcza przy kolejnej porcji pieczonej nad ogniskiem papugi.

Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że to, co wydawało jej się tą samą drogą, którą tutaj przybyła, nie do końca nią było. Niby wszystkie drzewa była dla niej takie same, ale tych, które w tej chwili mijała, na pewno wcześniej tu nie było. Wyglądały jakoś inaczej. Tak samo kwiaty, gęsto porastające krzewy i owijające się pędami wokół pni miały krzykliwy, niebieski kolor, prawie identyczny jak jej włosy. Płatki tych, które porastały okolicę w której rozbił się statek Vegety były w większości żółte i czerwone. To nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze.

\- Niech to wszystko diabli! – wykrzyknęła wściekła. Sekundę później pożałowała swojej wybuchowości. Z gałęzi drzew ponad nią zerwały się ptaki i jak jeden mąż runęły w jej kierunku. Bulma instynktownie padła na ziemię, osłaniając głowę rękami. Gdy ten ornitologiczny atak ustał, ostrożnie podniosła się z ziemi i przyjrzała się sobie. Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Cały przód jej świeżo wypranego ubrania znów był pokryty mokrą ziemią. Wymruczała pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw i spojrzała w kierunku, w który odleciały ptaki. Las był tam wyraźnie rzadszy, a z pomiędzy drzew prześwitywało słońce. To było coś nowego – do tej pory Bulma przebywała w półmroku, bo gęste korony drzew skutecznie zasłaniały dostęp światła poszyciu leśnemu. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę i po kilkudziesięciu metrach, ku swojemu największemu zaskoczeniu, znalazła się na sporej polance. Przez głowę przebiegło jej pytanie, jak Vegeta mógł ją przeoczyć kiedy wczoraj wzniósł się w powietrze. Zduszone zostało jednak kolejnym ważnym szczegółem, jaki zauważyła: chatki. Sześć małych chałupek stało po przeciwnej stronie polany, tworząc półkole. Były byle jak polepione z gliny i szerokich liści palmowych, ale sprawiały wrażenie dosyć solidnych. Bulma, wiedziona ciekawością podeszła kilka kroków bliżej. Budynki wydawały się opuszczone.  
Może wszyscy poszli na polowanie, pomyślała.

Wtem, z chatki najbliżej niej wybiegła jakaś postać. Bulma już była gotowa rzucić się do ucieczki, kiedy dostrzegła, że był to tylko mały chłopiec. Dziecko miało brudne, sterczące włosy i najbrzydszą skórę, jaką w życiu widziała. Jej szarozielony, upstrzony tu i ówdzie brunatnymi plamami kolor mógł być albo naturalnym przystosowaniem do terenu, albo wynikiem wyjątkowo namiętnej awersji do mycia się.  
Dzieciak z ciekawością spojrzał wielkimi, żółtymi oczami w jej stronę i po chwili wahania wrzasnął przeraźliwie.  
\- Spokojnie! Nic ci nie zrobię! – odkrzyknęła Bulma, próbując przekrzyczeć jego wycie.  
Mały dalej darł się wniebogłosy, dorzucając do tego jeszcze kilka bulgoczących słów. Sekundę później z chat wychyliło się kilkanaście głów o identycznie sterczących, szaroburych włosach.  
Bulma ciężko przełknęła ślinę.  
\- Cześć?


	4. Sarkazm, błoto i dzikusy

Zręcznie przeskakując zwalony pień omszałego drzewa, Vegeta sięgnął po apetycznie wyglądający różowy owoc wiszący na rozłożystym krzaku. Rozerwał go na pół i uważnie powąchał miąższ. Wydawał się całkiem zjadliwy. I smakował całkiem przyzwoicie.  
Po raz pierwszy od nie pamiętał jak dawna miał czas tylko dla siebie, kiedy to nie musiał absolutnie nic robić i nikt nie zawracał mu głowy. Żadnych zadań, żadnych hałaśliwych towarzyszy opowiadających sobie nawzajem świńskie kawały, żadnych upierdliwych niebieskowłosych bab…

Ciekawiło go trochę, co się teraz działo z tą małą jędzą. Po ich scysji nad sadzawką wypruła gdzieś w las, zostawiając na jego głowie oprawianie ryb. I zjedzenie ich.  
Nie było mu jej wcale szkoda – nikt nie kazał jej unosić się honorem i biec nie wiadomo po co w busz. Jakby stało się coś wielkiego. Widział ja nago, wielkie mu halo. Powinna się cieszyć, że to akurat na niego trafiła na tym zadupiu, a nie na dajmy na to, Nappę. Wtedy miałaby o wiele większe problemy niż to, że mignęły mu przed oczami jej cycki.

Wgryzając się w kolejny owoc, spojrzał na niebo prześwitujące przez gałęzie drzew. Niedługo zacznie się ściemniać. Doba na tej planecie trwała cholernie krótko – Saiyanin nie zdąży się obejrzeć, a już robi się noc.  
Vegeta ze wstrętem odrzucił następny owoc, tym razem zaopatrzony w wkładkę mięsną w postaci obrzydliwej, brązowej larwy siedzącej w pestce. Szkoda, że nie było tu Bulmy – narobiłaby krzyku gdyby nim w nią rzucił. Tu Vegeta trochę się zaniepokoił – nie było jej już jakieś trzy godziny, a jego delikatny słuch nie wychwytywał nigdzie odgłosu jej niezgrabnych kroków. _Chyba nie zsunęła się z jakiegoś zbocza i nie skręciła sobie karku?_ To nie byłaby najszczęśliwsza sytuacja. Widać było, że szybko załapała co jak działa w jego statku i orientowała się, co można by zrobić, żeby zaczął z powrotem działać. W przeciwieństwie do niego, który w przypadku jakiejkolwiek usterki po prostu oddawał kapsułę mechanikom na najbliższym posterunku imperium Friezy i biorąc nową, nawet nie zastanawiał się, co tak właściwie się zepsuło.  
Czyli wychodziło na to, że żeby wydostać się stąd, musiał znaleźć tą wiedźmę i zmusić ją do zajęcia się jego statkiem. I w miarę możliwości, zdjęcia jeszcze raz ubrania.  
Radditz miał rację – baby to same problemy.

***

Grube sznury wpijały się jej boleśnie w nadgarstki i brzuch. Cudnie, po prostu cudnie. Stała teraz przywiązana do drzewa i obserwowała jak mieszkańcy osady krzątali się wokół wielkiego, glinianego kotła. To było jak w kiczowatym filmie o łowcach przygód: piękna heroina porwana przez dzikusów, chcących ugotować ją na kolację. Tyle, że ona sama przylazła do ich wioski, szanse na ucieczkę miała znikome, a jej heros włóczył się teraz pewnie po dżungli w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i cieszył się, że ma ją z głowy. Czyli jeśli sama szybko czegoś nie wymyślił, skończy jako kolacja dla tych błąkających się przy palenisku pokrak.  
Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski byli do siebie podobni - jednakowo brzydkie, brudne twarze, niżsi od niej o głowę, o żylastych, ale mocnych ciałach. Nie kłopotali się nawet postawieniem przy niej straży - po prostu przywiązali ją i poszli zajmować się szykowaniem posiłku.  
Zdmuchnęła włażące jej w oczy włosy. Czyli to tak? Nie zginęła skręcając sobie karku koziołkując po urwisku, nie zaatakowało ją żadne dzikie zwierzę ani wygrażający jej co rusz porywczy kosmita, by teraz dać się ugotować jakimś prymitywom. Miałą już serdecznie dość chorego poczucia humoru wszechświata.

Przestępując z jednej zdrętwiałej nogi na drugą spróbowała się, po raz już tysięczny chyba, wyszarpać ze sznurów. Dzicy nawet nie zwrócili na to uwagi, tylko dzieci, gapiące się na nią odkąd tylko ją pojmali, zaczęły coś po między sobą szeptać. W końcu jedno z nich, nie mogła rozpoznać jakiej płci, ostrożnie podeszło do niej i szczerząc brzydkie zęby, wbiło jej paluch w udo. Wierzgnęła, ale skubaniec uchylił się jej kopniakowi. Reszta dzieciarni zaśmiała się głośno. Ośmielony, dzieciak spróbował jeszcze raz, tym razem kierując się trochę bardziej na północ. Jednak teraz, doprowadzona do ostateczności, Bulma nie chybiła i zdzieliła gówniarza kolanem prosto w szczękę. Mały z wyciem odskoczył od niej i oddał cios, kopiąc ją w kostkę. Zabolało jak diabli. Z bólu zacisnęła powieki i pomasowała stopę o łydkę. Gdy znowu otworzyła oczy, zobaczyła jak zaalarmowani zamieszaniem wokół niej starsi zmierzali w jej kierunku. Dzieciaki gdzieś uciekły, pozostawiając ją samą z dorosłymi członkami plemienia. Pierwszy, który do niej podszedł wyciągnął zza przepaski biodrowej ostrze i podniósł je do niej. Skamieniała, ale wbrew jej obawom nie miał zamiaru zarżnąć jej jak prosiaka, ale przeciął tylko krepujące ją sznury. To nie zmieniło wcale jej sytuacji, nie licząc możliwości rozruszania kończyn. Zaprowadzili ją pod kocioł. Wyrywała się, ale dwaj trzymający ją pod ręce tubylcy byli zaskakująco silni jak na tak niewielkie rozmiary. Popchnęli ją w stronę żarzącego się paleniska i cofnęli się, robiąc miejsce dla kilku zajmujących się kotłem kobiet. Czyli co, nawet nie mieli żadnego szamana, który chciałby rytualnie złożyć ją w ofierze swojemu bogu? Byli tak prymitywni, że nawet nie mogli jej zapewnić bardziej spektakularnego końca niż wepchnięcie do kotła pełnego wrzątku? Cudownie, wspaniała Bulma Briefs, nadzieja swojego pokolenia i dziedziczka jednej z największych firm na świecie zostanie zjedzona przez bandę dzikusów. Jej matka i ojciec nie zauważą tego nawet, dopiero po kilku tygodniach wysyłając ekspedycję poszukiwawczą, która swoją misję zakończy porażką w okolicach Góry Paozu, gdzie ostatnio była widziana. Potem rodzice urządzą jej symboliczny pogrzeb i założą fundację jej imienia, wspierającą zdolną młodzież z ubogich rodzin.

\- Ała! - krzyknęła, odsuwając się od ognia. - Sparzyłam sobie przez ciebie ramię, śmierdzący bagniaku!  
Dzikus, który ją pchnął, popatrzył na nią nienawistnie, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc obelgę.

Czując na ciele żar idący od płomieni tańczących wokół kotła, Bulma doznała osobliwego, surrealistycznego wrażenia, że to wszystko teraz przydarzało się nie jej, ale komuś innemu. Jakby patrzyła na tą scenę z boku, niby będąc widzem programu telewizyjnego o życiu dzikich plemion w amazońskiej puszczy, nadal praktykujących kanibalizm. Dawało jej to dziwne poczucie spokoju i siły, jakby śmierć wcale nie zaglądała jej w oczy. Ale jeśli miała już miała zginąć, to chociaż zrobi to z godnością.  
Spojrzała w bulgoczącą toń w garze. Albo i nie, poprawiła się szybko w myślach, dziko szarpiąc się w rękach zastępujących jej drogę ucieczki Muddaków.

***

Nawet jeśli ta niebieska hetera naprawdę potrafiła naprawić jego statek, szukanie jej nie było warte zachodu, jaki się z tym wiązał. Idąc tu, Vegeta wlazł w jakieś kolczaste zarośla i wydarł sobie dziurę na rękawie. Te cholerne krzaki musiały być naprawdę ostre - materiał, z którego było zrobione jego ubranie nie powinien tak łatwo podać się kilku cierniom. Coś było wyraźnie nie tak z dżunglą i całą tą zaplutą planetą. Przystanął chwilę i przetarł czoło dłonią. Był na siebie zły, że tak szybko się tu męczył, ale niewielka ilość jedzenia i ciężkie, wilgotne powietrze robiły swoje.

Bulma zostawiła po sobie wyraźne, aż niedorzecznie widoczne ślady: połamane gałązki, przydeptana trawa, zerwane i porozrzucane kwiatki (czy ona nie wiedziała, że połowa tego cholerstwa mogła być trująca?) oraz zdobione fikuśnym wzorkiem odciski jej butów. A także - Vegeta uśmiechnął się do siebie - ślady poślizgnięć i wywrotek. Albo chciała być znaleziona, albo była naprawdę beznadziejnym traperem.

Po pół godziny drogi jej tropem był pewny, że się zgubiła - ślady powtarzały się w wielu miejscach, kilkanaście razy zatrzymywała się na dłużej niż kilka minut. I tak dziwił się, że jej słabe nóżki zaniosły ją aż tak daleko. Idiotka nie wiedziała na co się naraża samotnie wybierając się w las. Ogólnie wykazała się idiotyzmem przybywając na tą planetę... Jak właściwie się tu dostała? Podczas ich pierwszego starcia powtarzała tylko, że nie przyleciała tu statkiem. Więc jak? Wspominała coś o jakimś smoku, ale nie miał pojęcia, co miała przez to na myśli. Powinien ją o to zapytać jak tylko ją znajdzie. Jeżeli jakoś tu dotarła, powinna móc też się stąd wynieść. Jeśli nie zrobiła tego do tej pory, to nie kłamała i nie wiedziała, jak się to stało albo nie chciała zdradzić się z tym przed nim. Chociaż w takim przypadku nie lazła by za nim, tylko zabrała się stąd gdy tylko odwrócił się do niej plecami.

Ślady przyprowadziły go w miejsce, gdzie las się przerzedził i panował znacznie mniejszy mrok niż w reszcie dżungli. Vegeta przeszedł jeszcze kilkanaście kroków i stanął przed małą wioską Muddaków. Czyli udało jej się dokonać czegoś sensowniejszego niż taplanie się w błocie.

Tubylcy krzątali się gorączkowo wokół paleniska na środku osady, wyraźnie poruszeni. Kilku stojących tuż przy wielkim, parującym garze mocowało się z czymś, pokrzykując wściekle. Tak jak przypuszczał, powodem ich zmartwień był nie kto inny niż Bulma, wymierzająca solidne kopniaki swoim oprawcom. Był prawie pod wrażeniem.  
Niezauważony, po cichu zakradł się bliżej, pozwalając sobie na rozkoszowanie się widokiem wykrzywionej w wściekłości twarzy Bulmy. Muddakowie mieli spore problemy z przytrzymaniem jej - ich żylaste, krótkie ręce ledwo radziły sobie gdy rzucała się, usiłując ugryźć pierwszego dzikiego, który ośmieli się wyciągnąć do niej rękę. Gdy w końcu kopnęła w brzuch jednego z najbardziej rozwścieczonych jej oporem Muddaków, postanowił zakończyć to widowisko.

\- Widzę, że dobrze się tam bawisz.  
Kilkanaście par żółtych oczu i jedne niebieskie, wszystkie jednakowo zaskoczone, zwróciło się w jego stronę.  
\- Vegeta? Boże, tak się cieszę, że mnie znalazłeś! - zdołała wyrzucić z siebie Bulma między kopniakami i wierzgnięciami - Błagam cię, zrób coś z nimi!  
Pokręcił głową i ruszył w stronę towarzystwa stojącego przy kotle. Dzikusy wymieniły między sobą nerwowe szepty i stanęły bliżej siebie, odgradzając go od Bulmy. Niewzruszony, podszedł bliżej.  
\- Nie dałaś sobie rady z tymi zwierzakami? Przecież są mniejsi od ciebie.  
\- Ale gdybyś nie zauważył, jest ich tu z dwudziestu! A ja jedna!  
\- Założę się, że mogli by mieć po pół metra wzrostu a ty i tak dałabyś się złapać.

Największy z dzikusów krzyknął coś rozwścieczony i rzucił w niego włócznią. Vegeta złapał ją w locie za grot i przełamał na dwoje. Potem, wywołując tym okrzyki zdziwienia wśród tubylców, którzy z osłupienia wypuścili z rąk swoja ofiarę i przyglądali mu się szeroko rozwartymi oczami, cisnął pocisk w kierunku pierwszej z brzegu chatki. Strzecha momentalnie zajęła się płomieniem. Muddakowie zamiast ratować swój dobytek, padli z przerażeniem przed nim, oddając mu cześć. Najwyraźniej uznali go za jakiegoś gromowładnego boga wojny.  
Z pogardą zmierzył wzrokiem kulących się dzikich i podszedł do pozostawionej samej sobie Bulmy. Jednym ruchem rozerwał krępujące ją więzy.  
\- Zabieramy się stąd.

Chciała mu coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zważając na to przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i z oszałamiającą prędkością wystrzelił w powietrze, wprawiając dzikusów w jeszcze większe osłupienie.  
Chwilę potem przekonał się, że latanie w gęstej dżungli to nie najlepszy pomysł. Lawirowanie między drzewami nie byłoby wcale takie trudne gdyby nie piszczący, wymachujący nogami ładunek na jego ramieniu, co chwila obijający się o konary drzew. Zupełnym przypadkiem pozwolił, by uderzyła głową w następną mijaną przez nich gałąź. To powinno trochę ją przytemperować.

\- Zatrzymaj się! Natychmiast! - wykrzyknęła, uderzając pięściami w jego bok.  
\- Czego znów chcesz?  
\- Nie możesz mnie tak trzymać jak wór ziemniaków. Pomóż mi zmienić pozycję.  
Zatrzymał się w powietrzu i złapał ją mocno w talii, gdy ostrożnie zsunęła się z jego ramienia.  
\- Dobrze – powiedziała, odsapując i odgarniając grzywkę sprzed oczu. - A teraz wracaj tam i pozabijaj tych zafajdanych dzikusów!  
\- Już nie jesteś tak pacyfistycznie nastawiona do wszystkich żywych stworzeń jak rano? - zakpił szczerząc zęby.  
\- Te sukinkoty próbowały nie zjeść!  
Vegeta roześmiał się i postawił ją na ziemi. Oparł się o najbliższe drzewo i z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak Bulma rzucała się dookoła, dramatycznie wymachując rękami.  
\- Jak oni śmieli, bagniaki jedne! Mnie, do kotła! Już ja bym im dała gdybyśmy byli u mnie. Nasłałabym na nich brygadę antyterrorystyczną i pozamykaliby ich w klatkach jak zwierzęta i przeprowadzaliby na nich badania i sama bym dopilnowała, żeby spędzili tam resztę swoich dni, pokazywani jako atrakcja w zoo! - wykrzyczała na jednym oddechu. - Mnie! Czemu im przyszło do głowy żeby mnie zjeść?!  
\- Widać się na tobie poznali.  
Wściekła, wymierzyła mu cios w ramię.  
\- I czego się tak cieszysz? To wcale nie jest śmieszne! Mogłam tam zginąć!  
\- Ale ciągle żyjesz.  
\- Tak! - wykrzyknęła i uspokoiła się trochę, zdając sobie sprawę, co miał na myśli. - Tak. Żyję. - dodała zawstydzona, przygładzając zwichrzone włosy.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Nie miała zamiaru mu dziękować za ten heroiczny czyn. W końcu sam do tego wszystkiego doprowadził. Jego obowiązkiem było to naprostować, nie musiała się mu za to kłaniać w pas.  
\- Nie masz dużego doświadczenia w podróżowaniem z pasażerem. – przerywając ciążące milczenie, stwierdziła rozcierając obolałą głowę.  
\- Nie bardzo.

Nagle coś mokrego spadło na jej policzek. Sekundę później to samo przytrafiło się jej nosowi i powiece. Wytarła twarz i spojrzała w górę. W powietrzu przelatywały kropelki wody, co raz większe i większe, z szumem uderzające o liście. Nim zdziwiona uniosła rękę do góry, by sprawdzić, czy naprawdę zaczyna padać deszcz, woda lunęła na nich z nieba jakby ktoś otworzył klapkę w chmurach i chlusnął wiadrem wody.

Czyli cała jej kąpiel i jej upokarzający wynik były niepotrzebne. Wystarczyło żeby poczekała kilka godzin, a uniknęłaby świecenia nagim tyłkiem, wycieńczającej wędrówki przez obcy las i zaproszenia jej na kolację w roli dania głównego.  
Uniosła obie ręce do góry, łapiąc ciężkie krople w dłonie. Woda miała dziwny, słodkawy aromat, przywodzący jej na myśl lawendowy odstraszacz na mole, który jej mama z uporem wkładała do szaf mimo jej ciągłych sprzeciwów. Zaczęła się śmiać, z początku cicho, by w końcu krztusić się histerycznym śmiechem i wodą, wpadającą do jej otwartych ust.  
Vegeta patrzył na nią zbity z tropu, nie rozumiejąc jej nagłej zmiany nastroju.  
\- To takie głupie! - powiedziała mu, przekrzykując deszcz. - Chyba powinniśmy już wracać - dodała po chwili i rozejrzała się. - W którą stronę?

Wzruszył zrezygnowany ramionami i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, pozwalając, by ta nienormalna dziewczyna go wyprzedziła. Zastanawiał się, czy straciła rozum na dobre, czy to tylko chwilowa reakcja na ocalenie przed śmiercią. I nie mógł się zdecydować, która opcja byłaby lepsza.

***

Deszcz lał nieustannie od kilku godzin i Bulma miała wrażenie, że się zaraz rozpuści. Albo przynajmniej jej ubranie polegnie w walce z ciężkimi strumieniami deszczu i szwy trzymające materiał razem się rozejdą. Przestała się nawet przejmować butami - woda w nich chlupotała, a spod oblepiającego je błota nie dało się wychwycić ich pierwotnego koloru. Vegeta zdawał się w przeciwieństwie do niej nie odczuwać zmiany pogody - woda spływała po nim jak po kaczce, tylko przyklapnięte, mokre włosy miał w lekkim nieładzie.  
Ziemia pod ich stopami zamieniła się w ogromną sieć maleńkich potoczków, płynących wartko między zaroślami. Dookoła pływało podtopione robactwo, trawa i drobne patyki, uderzające ich po kostkach gdy nie uważali. Nie widać było ani śladu ptaków: musiały pochować się przed wodą w gęstych gałęziach.

Bulma początkowo próbowała osłonić się trochę przed deszczem używając wielkich, rozłożystych liści napotkanych po drodze, ale niewiele to dało, tylko zmęczyła się, walcząc z gałęziami o które się zaczepiały. Potem, zniecierpliwiona, dała sobie spokój. Deszcz był ciepły, więc chyba nie musiała martwić się o przeziębienie. Zdawało się, że jedynymi ofiarami ulewy będą jej buty i resztka godności.

Mimo tego, czuła się już o wiele lepiej. Atak histerii minął, pozostawiając tylko piekące policzki uczucie wstydu za każdym razem gdy natrafiała na wciąż dziwne spojrzenie Vegety, jakby spodziewał się, że znowu jej odbije. No i przez to, że widział ją dzisiaj nago. Starała się o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć i najlepiej już nigdy przenigdy do tego nie wracać.

To zdarzenie jednak i uratowanie jej z rąk Muddaków pogłębiło na razie wciąż płytki dołek w którym zakopywali swój topór wojenny. Gdy zgłodniała sięgnęła po owoc z mijanego krzaku, Vegeta łaskawie oświecił ją, że te są niejadalne i rzucił jej (a raczej w nią) innym, całkiem z resztą smacznym. Od śniadania nic nie jadła, a że Muddakowie nie wpadli na pomysł nakarmienia swojej zdobyczy, z wdzięcznością zabrała się za ogołacanie krzaku. Owoce były wonne i słodkie, z dobrze schodzącą zielonkawą skórką. Balansując z ich górką usypaną na podwiniętej do góry jak fartuch koszulce, Bulma posuwała się powoli, próbując jednocześnie osłonić twarz przed zalewaniem wodą i najeść się. Vegeta opryskliwie odmówił, gdy zaproponowała mu jeden, ale szedł mniej więcej jej tempem, wyprzedzając ją tylko o trzy kroki i co jakiś czas sprawdzając, czy nigdzie się nie zgubiła po drodze. Była mu za to wdzięczna - stopy zapadały się jej w grząskiej ziemi i już kilka razy myślała, że żeby iść dalej, będzie musiała zostawić w błocie ugrzęźnięte buty.

Gdy dotarli w pobliże kapsuły, Bulma rzuciła się na przewalone, omszałe drzewo i po małej szarpaninie zdarła z siebie skarpetki i kiedyś żółte, teraz gliniasto-brunatne tenisówki. Poprzebierała zmarszczonymi od wilgoci, brudnymi palcami i dotknęła podeszw stóp - tak jak myślała, tu i ówdzie wykwitły odciski. Jęknęła i wciskając skarpetki do wnętrza butów wstała, bosymi stopami pokonując resztę drogi. Vegeta obrócił się i zmierzył wzrokiem buty w jej ręku.  
\- Nie boisz się już, że coś cię ugryzie? – zapytał ze złośliwą nutą w głosie.  
\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi.  
Jego brwi automatycznie powędrowały w górę.  
\- Co, nie słyszałeś jeszcze przeklinającej dziewczyny? - powiedziała, rzucając tenisówki pod kapsułę. Miała nadzieję, że spływająca z niej woda oszczędzi jej trochę roboty przy oczyszczaniu ich z błocka.  
\- Nie słyszałem jeszcze przeklinającej ciebie. Małe dziewczynki nie powinny tak brzydko mówić.  
\- Nie kiedy mają ku temu powody. Jak myślisz, długo jeszcze będzie padać?  
\- A bo ja wiem? Mam nadzieję, że niedługo - odparł, stając na jednej nodze i wylewając z buta strumyczek wody. - Nie bardzo mi się podoba perspektywa osuszania drewna na ognisko.  
\- To jakiś problem?  
\- Problem to nie zwęglić go podczas tego.  
\- To trudne?  
\- To czasochłonne. I nudne.  
\- No to proponowałabym ci już się za to zabrać. – odparła słodkim głosem. - Przed osuszeniem trzeba najpierw drewno nazbierać.  
\- Nie, ty to zrobisz - uśmiechnął się kwaśno i dodał sarkastycznie: - Wczoraj dobrze ci to szło i nie chciałbym cię pozbawiać możliwości wykazania się w jedynej rzeczy, do której się możesz przydać.  
\- Ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne. Już zapomniałeś, że nadaję się też do innych rzeczy?  
Vegeta posłał jej przeciągłe, taksujące spojrzenie i cmoknął z lekceważeniem.  
\- Do zjedzenia?  
Nie do końca wiedząc, czy aby ma na myśli tylko jej wcześniejsze przygody z Muddakami, odparła:  
\- Potrafię naprawić twój statek, barbarzyńco.  
\- To, że rozpoznajesz pojedyncze kabelki nie oznacza, że dasz sobie radę z naprawą.  
\- Żebyś się nie zdziwił. Za kilka godzin dzięki mnie możesz być już daleko stąd.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to ty nazbierasz drewna.  
Jak na zawołanie, deszcz ustał. Bulma uniosła rękę do góry sprawdzając, czy rzeczywiście krople mogły zniknąć tak szybko jak się pojawiły.  
\- Tego nie uczyli nas o lasach równikowych. Kiedy znowu spotkam swoją nauczycielkę geografii, wygarnę jej co myślę o naszym systemie nauczania.  
\- No, już, już. Zabieraj się stąd. - pogonił ją Vegeta, strzepując z włosów wodę jak pies. - Patyki się same nie nazbierają.  
Bulma rzuciła mu poirytowane spojrzenie, ale chwyciła mokre buty i naciągając je z powrotem na nogi, pomaszerowała w poszukiwaniu drewna.

***

Osuszanie mokrego drewna rzeczywiście było czasochłonne. I bardzo nudne. Bulma prawie ucieszyła się, że ma do naprawy zepsuty statek, bo umarła by chyba z nudów przyglądając się jak Vegeta w skupieniu bierze do ręki każdy patyk i przesyła energię... albo cokolwiek to było na drewno, które zaczynało odparowywać z siebie wodę. To robiło wrażenie za pierwszym i może drugim razem, potem już tylko cichy syk pary działał jej na nerwy. Dopóki było jeszcze jasno, pracowała wygrzebanymi przez Vegetę z wnętrza kapsuły narzędziami (nie było tego wiele, ale podstawowe potrzebne jej znalazły się na szczęście w tej małej szarej skrzyneczce), starając się niczego nie zamoczyć. To było trudniejsze niż samo rozpracowywanie napędu kapsuły. Korciło ją, żeby wyciągnąć go na zewnątrz - to był zadziwiająco mały jak na takie zastosowanie silniczek - ale najpierw postanowiła sprawdzić, czy problem nie leży w przewodach, którymi był on przyłączony do reszty systemu. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że wydające się skomplikowanymi usterki zwykle sprowadzały się do pękniętej uszczelki, poluzowanego kabla albo spalonego bezpiecznika.

Pozaziemska technologia po dłuższych oględzinach okazała się jednak trochę przerastać możliwości Bulmy, a przynajmniej jej zapewnienia o naprawieniu wszystkiego w przeciągu kilku godzin. Prawie godzinę zajęło jej same dojście na jakiej zasadzie mógł (bo nigdy nie można było być naprawdę pewnym bez dokładnej diagnostyki) być przyłączony napęd i co zasilało jakie części. Na jej szczęście kapsuła musiała być niedawno serwisowana, bo w układzie nie było brudu i bałaganu. Jeśli oczywiście ten silnik się jakkolwiek brudził. Wnętrze statku kosmicznego musiało być szczelne i próżniowe, więc z logicznego punktu widzenia nie miało być prawa tam kurzu. Chyba, że zajmujący się nim technicy byli partaczami. Ale to było wykluczone - wnętrze pod klapką było czyściuteńkie, a kable pedantycznie podłączone - żadnego walającego się przewodu czy słabo przykręconej śrubki.

\- I co? – usłyszała głos Vegety zza swoich pleców. Aż podskoczyła, przestraszona jego bezszelestnym pojawieniem się.  
\- Nie skradaj się tak! - krzyknęła. - Dość już miałam dzisiaj atrakcji.  
\- Masz już jakiś pomysł jak to naprawić? - zapytał zaglądając do środka kapsuły.  
\- Ciągle nad tym pracuję.  
\- Czyli nie umiesz tego zrobić.  
\- Umiem, tylko daj mi trochę więcej czasu! - rzuciła, zawzięcie skupiając wzrok na kablach przed nią. - To nie takie hop siup. Elektronika to delikatna materia, do której należy podchodzić z uwagą i skupieniem, ale co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Jesteś tylko wrednym, brutalnym...  
\- Znowu zaczynasz? Wstaniesz teraz i pobiegniesz w las jak wtedy przy sadzawce, żebym musiał cię tu przytargać, tym razem wydzierając z paszczy jakiegoś zwierzaka? Tak przy okazji: to było bezdennie durne. To, że przez przypadek zob...  
\- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać! - przerwała mu, wymachując mu przed nosem palcem. - Siadaj na tyłku i zajmij się ogniskiem, a ja spróbuję naprawić statek na ile się da. Stanie nade mną wcale nie pomoże, więc bądź łaskaw się odpierdzielić!

Vegeta cofnął się mimowolnie, nieprzygotowany na taką reakcję. Postanowił dać sobie z nią spokój i wrócić do rozpalania ognia. Jeszcze brakowało mu, żeby znowu zaczęła histeryzować. Jej wcześniejszy wybuch śmiechu przeraził go nie na żarty – nie miał doświadczenia w radzeniu sobie z dziwnie zachowującymi się ludźmi, szczególnie babami. Rozpaczliwie zawodzących nad zabitymi mieszkańców podbijanych przez niego i jego kompanów planet po prostu wystrzeliwało się jak kaczki (krzyki drażniły wrażliwe sayiańskie ucho), a niestabilnych psychicznie żołnierzy służących w armii Friezy unikał jak ognia. Nigdy nie wiadomo było, czy w szale zabijania taki delikwent nie obróci się przeciwko swoim by nasycić żądzę krwi. Takie rzeczy się zdarzały, szlag, on sam nie raz musiał być siłą odciągany przez Nappę od maltretowanych w szale zwłok. Brzydził się tymi wspomnieniami. Był księciem i nie powinien się zachowywać jak spuszczone ze smyczy zwierzę. Jednak musiał przyznać, że dobry rozlew krwi raz na jakiś czas świetnie pomagał wyładować frustrację. Gdyby tylko rozlewające się wnętrzności nie brudziły tak bardzo munduru…

Poczuł pacnięcie w ramię i Bulma usiadła obok niego, z konsternacją patrząc na stertę patyków przed nim.  
\- Chyba już wystarczy.  
\- Co?  
\- Mówię, że już wystarczy. Patyków. Zamyśliłeś się i chyba zapomniałeś co robisz.  
Rzeczywiście, przed nim leżała hałda suchego drewna, wystarczająca by upiec nad nią bawoła. Poirytowany, przesunął na bok połowę i podpalił drewno. Pogrążony w myślach nie zauważył, że już prawie się ściemniło.  
\- Co ze statkiem?  
\- Już sama nie wiem. – odparła, skubiąc paznokcie. - Wydaje się, że wszystko jest dobrze. Żaden kabel nie wygląda na przepalony, z napędem chyba też jest wszystko w porządku, nawet śrubki są podokręcane. Może to coś z systemem statku.  
\- Nie, system działał. To napęd nawalił.  
\- Jeśli tak mówisz… Jutro spróbuję go wyjąć i coś wymyślić. Dziś już nie mam na to siły.

\- Wiesz, nie musiałeś mnie ratować. – zaczęła cichym głosem, nie patrząc na niego.  
\- Wiem. Dobrze sobie radziłaś z napędem. Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby jakieś dzikusy zjadły moją szansę na wydostanie się z tej przeklętej planety. - powiedział odwracając głowę, żeby nie dostrzegła głupiego rumieńca, który zaczął formować się na jego policzkach.  
\- Dziękuję.

Niepewny, czy czasami się nie przesłyszał, obrócił się do niej. Bulma, nieświadoma tego odsunęła się i ułożyła plecami do niego na przytarganych przez siebie kilku liściach palmowych. Chyba po raz pierwszy od kiedy ją spotkał nie była w nastroju do rozmowy. Po jakimś czasie przysunęła się bliżej do ognia i wyciągnęła ku ognisku bose stopy. Jej buty stały obok, susząc się przy ogniu.

\- Zimno ci? – zapytał bezwiednie.  
Nie odwracając się, potrząsnęła głową przecząco. Przez najbliższą godzinę leżała tak skulona, wciąż przytomna, jak mógł sądzić z jej nerwowego poprawiania się na legowisku i odgarniania co jakiś czas włosów za ucho. Najwidoczniej dopiero teraz doszło do niej, że otarła się o śmierć. Gdyby nie znalazł jej w odpowiednim momencie, już by nie żyła, zjedzona przez Muddaków. Vegeta widział już, jak oprawia się humanoidalną istotę. Sam nawet próbował kilka razy ręki czy nogi osobnika, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej próbował się bronić. To było lepsze niż siedzenie na pustkowiu z pustym żołądkiem. Głodny Sayianin to zły Saiyanin, zawsze powtarzał Nappa gdy jedli coś wyjątkowo paskudnego. Nie każda planeta na której miał nieprzyjemność się znaleźć była tak urodzajna jak ta. Tutaj wystarczyło sięgnąć ręką i jedzenie prawie samo pchało się do ust. Nie był zbyt wybredny - saiyański żołądek mógł znieść naprawdę wiele i już nie raz jedzone przez niego rzeczy o mało co nie przyprawiały go o odruch wymiotny. Ale brak jedzenia oznaczał brak siły, a brak siły... cóż, albo jadło to co się dało, albo od razu można było się położyć i umrzeć. Takie prawa panowały we wszechświecie i tylko jednostki dające sobie z tym radę mogły przetrwać.

\- Czyli wiedziałeś, że ktoś tu mieszka? - odezwała się Bulma, wyrywając go z zadumy. - Co to w ogóle za planeta?  
\- Mudda III. A tam to byli Muddakowie. Kiepsko rozwinięte dzikusy, jak dążyłaś sama zauważyć.  
\- I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym? - podniosła się i spojrzała na niego.  
\- A pytałaś?  
Bulmie tylko zwęziły się oczy w złości i zaczęła grzebać w popiele patykiem, na którym rano piekły się papugi.  
\- Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Znasz na pamięć każdą planetę we wszechświecie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, idiotko. Zanim wyszedłem z kapsuły na powierzchnię, sprawdziłem w bazie danych co to za miejsce i czy atmosfera pozwoli mi oddychać.  
\- Ale przecież napęd...  
\- Zasilanie awaryjne. Musi działać w takim wypadku. Inaczej było by bez sensu, gdyby ktoś, kto przeżył awarię statku wyszedł na zewnątrz i udusił się trującym powietrzem.  
\- No fakt. - odparła Bulma i zamyśliła się, patrząc w jasny ogień. Położyła się z powrotem na swoim posłaniu i wsparłszy się na łokciu, zapytała:  
\- Jak myślisz, ta próba zjedzenia mnie mogła mieć coś wspólnego z kolorem moich włosów? No bo wiesz, tam rosły kwiatki takiego koloru, pachnące tak słodko i, bo ja wiem, pogrzebowo. Może uznali, ze jestem jakąś boginią śmierci i zjedzenie mnie dałoby im nieśmiertelność?  
\- Raczej byli po prostu głodni. Skąd ty bierzesz w ogóle takie pomysły? - odparł Vegeta z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.  
\- Mam bogatą wyobraźnię.  
Urażona jego brakiem fantazji, poprawiła liść zwinięty pod głową i zakryła oczy ramieniem.  
\- Obudź mnie jeśli wstaniesz wcześniej ode mnie. Mam jutro mnóstwo roboty. Jak szczęście będzie nam sprzyjało, pojutrze już nas tu nie będzie.  
\- Aha, wcześniej też tak mówiłaś.  
\- Odwal się.  
Vegeta tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem i dorzucił drewna do trzaskającego ogniska.


	5. Matka Natura jest mściwa

Bulmę obudziło kilka irytujących, ale niezbyt mocnych kopnięć w bok. Otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała na biały but, który przerwał jej słodką drzemkę.

\- Mówiąc wczoraj "zbudź mnie", nie miałam na myśli kopniaka.  
Powyżej niej rozległo się parsknięcie.  
\- Wolałabyś wiadro wody?  
\- Nie masz wiadra – odparła, podnosząc się na nogi.  
\- To znalazłby się inny sposób.

Nie reagując na jego zaczepkę, nadal rozespana poczłapała w kierunku kapsuły. Dość się wczoraj obijała – dziś trzeba się ostro brać do roboty i znaleźć przyczynę awarii statku. Miała już serdeczne dość spania na ziemi i jeśli los by pozwolił, chciała już kolejną noc spędzić gdzie indziej niż w dżungli. Vegeta mówił coś o posterunku czy stacji i mogła się założyć o własny pokój, że będą mieli tam jakieś łóżko, pryczę nawet, byle wolną od mrówek i mokrej ziemi. Weszła do otwartej już kapsuły, otworzyła zasłoniętą wczoraj na noc klapkę od komory napędu i przypominając sobie gdzie wczoraj skończyła, chwyciła za śrubokręt. A, tak, miała wyjąć napęd i obejrzeć go dokładnie, a potem sprawdzić czy kable są całe przy złączeniach z panelem zasilającym system. Bez wyjęcia napędu nie dało się tam dokładnie zajrzeć – komora była malutka, rozmiarów odpowiadających reszcie statku. Ktoś o wielkich, niezgrabnych rękach nie mógłby pracować przy jej naprawie. Na szczęście ona była posiadaczką dwóch małych, zręcznych dłoni i nie stanowiło to dla niej żadnego problemu…

Błąd. Jak na tak mały silniczek, napęd był zaskakująco ciężki. Bulma sprawdziła jeszcze raz czy wszystko odłączyła, szarpnęła, szarpnęła znowu i nie uzyskała tym nic, no, może nadwyrężenie pleców. Spojrzała w stronę beztrosko rozciągniętego na trawie Vegety, z głową wspartą na ramieniu konsumującego nie wiadomo skąd wytrzaśniętą, podobną do banana roślinę.  
\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc to wyjąć?  
\- Sama sobie nie poradzisz? – zapytał, ale gdy w odpowiedzi dostał tylko wściekłe spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, podniósł się z ociąganiem. – Wyciągnięcie tego na zewnątrz nie narobi tylko więcej szkody?  
\- Położymy go na liściach, nic mu nie będzie.

Tak jak się spodziewała, Vegeta wyjął napęd jakby nie ważył więcej niż kartonowe pudełko. Ostrożnie położył go na rozłożonych koło kapsuły liściach, służących wcześniej Bulmie za posłanie i rzucił mu krytyczne spojrzenie. Mogła się założyć, że nigdy przedtem nie widział na oczy tego mechanizmu, dzięki któremu mógł się swobodnie włóczyć po galaktykach. Ziemscy inżynierowie daliby się pokroić za możliwość choćby dotknięcia napędu pozwalającego na przekroczenie prędkości światła. Ach, gdyby tylko mogła rozkręcić go na części pierwsze i po kolei dojść do zasad jego działania! Jej nazwisko już na zawsze byłoby wpisane w historię, a dzieci uczyłby się o niej w szkołach! Ale na razie trzeba było się skupić na rzeczach bardziej przyziemnych niż sława i przełomowe odkrycia. Jeśli nie uda jej się wydostać z tego zapchlonego miejsca, będzie mogła liczyć co najwyżej na wydrukowanie jej imienia w nekrologu lokalnej gazety.

Upewniając się, że napęd leży bezpiecznie na liściach, z dala od wilgoci i ziemi, zaparła się rękami o bok kapsuły i wsunęła głowę do komory silnikowej. Wystarczył rzut okiem i aż jęknęła, nie wiedząc czy śmiać się czy płakać. To było banalne.  
\- Potwierdziły się moje wcześniejsze przypuszczenia - powiedziała, wychylając się z wnętrza i odgarniając opadające na oczy włosy. - Już wiem co nawaliło.  
\- Co? - Vegeta z zaciekawieniem spojrzał jej przez ramię.  
\- Spójrz - wskazała na najgrubszy z przewodów łączących napęd z wnętrzem kapsuły. Chłopak przechylił się do przodu, żeby lepiej zobaczyć wnętrze komory napędu. - Widzisz ten biały kabel? Wydaje mi się, że to on łączy napęd z panelem sterowania. I to jest właśnie przyczyna twoich problemów.  
Ów nieszczęsny przewód był przełamany u złącza i trzymał się razem jedynie na cieniutkim fragmencie izolacji.

Vegeta z warknięciem walnął pięścią w bok kapsuły.  
\- Przecięty! Te skurwysyny z Biztz chciały nie zabić!  
\- Nie byłabym taka pewna. Popatrz, kabel nie wygląda jakby go przecięto.  
\- A jak? - zapytał ze złością.  
\- Jakby... pękł. Po prostu pękł.  
\- Coś takiego miałoby pęknąć samo z siebie? Przecież on ma z pięć centymetrów średnicy!  
\- Właśnie to mnie dziwi - powiedziała, patrząc jak jej towarzysz ciska się gniewnie wokół statku. - Co najlepsze, był z tyłu, zakryty i żeby się do niego dostać, musiałam wyjąć cały napęd, więc nie ma szans, żeby ktoś mógł to zrobić niepostrzeżenie. I musiałby w dodatku wiedzieć jak się do tego zabrać.

\- Więc co możesz z tym zrobić? - odezwał się, opanowując w końcu niespokojne nogi.  
\- Mogłabym spróbować go zastąpić jakimś innym, ale nie wiem, czy przy okazji nie zepsułabym czegoś jeszcze. Pozostaje więc chyba tylko odłączyć go i spróbować jakoś naprawić. Nie mam lutownicy ani niczego takiego, ale moje doświadczenie w skręcaniu kabli i twoje magiczne laserowe paluszki muszą nam wystarczyć. Ale może najpierw moglibyśmy coś zjeść? Nie mogę myśleć z pustym żołądkiem.

Vegeta przewrócił oczami w irytacji.  
\- Znowu się zaczyna. Ty nie potrafisz przeżyć ani chwili bez jęczenia i pokazywania jaka to ty nie jesteś biedna i delikatna. Nie jesteś na nogach więcej niż piętnaście pieprzonych minut i już umierasz z głodu.  
\- I kto to mówi, panie dziesięć-papug-w-dziesięć-minut. Mogę się założyć, że ty też nie pogardziłbyś dobrym śniadaniem.  
Uwadze Bulmy nie umknęło, że na to jego prawa dłoń automatycznie powędrowała w kierunku brzucha. Mimo że zaraz się opamiętał, na jej ustach wykwitł uśmieszek.  
\- Dobra! Ty weź się za ten kabel a ja znajdę coś do jedzenia. - rzucił, zauważając wyraz jej twarzy.  
\- Poczekaj! Idę z tobą. - powiedziała wstając z kolan i bezwiednie wycierając ręce o spodenki.  
\- Po co?  
\- No pozwól mi, chcę zobaczyć jak polujesz.  
\- Z tym słoniowym chodem spłoszysz całą zwierzynę.  
\- Będę cicho, obiecuję!

Vegeta buntowniczo splótł ręce na piersi, ale widać było, że szala zwycięstwa w tym małym pojedynku przechyliła się na jej stronę.  
\- Nie powinnaś się teraz zajmować statkiem?  
\- Twoje ostatnie polowanie trwało mniej niż pięć minut. Tyle chyba mogę zmarnować?  
\- Coś wydaje mi się - odparł złośliwie - że nie bardzo ci się śpieszy do domu.  
Bulma wypuściła tylko głośno powietrze przez nos i zmarszczyła brwi. Z nim po prostu nie dało się nie kłócić! Za każdym razem, gdy już jakoś im szło, musiał powiedzieć coś obraźliwego, złośliwego albo… albo takiego, że po prostu musiała się odgryźć. Skądkolwiek pochodził, na pewno nie miał zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Wrogów za to na pęczki. Normalni ludzie unikają takich wrednych typków, ale ona nie miała wyboru. I nie miała też zamiaru tak łatwo mu odpuścić.  
\- Pójdziemy teraz razem polować i koniec dyskusji! - wykrzyknęła, trochę bardziej władczym tonem niż planowała.  
Wyraz samozadowolenia momentalnie zniknął z twarzy Vegety, ustępując na chwilkę zmieszaniu a w końcu złości. W przeciągu ułamka sekundy później stanął przed nią, prawie stykając się z nią nosem.

\- Głupiutka mała dziewczynko, nawet nie masz pojęcia komu ośmielasz się rozkazywać! – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Wiem, że jeśli nie znajdziemy czegoś do jedzenia w przeciągu następnego kwadransa, to będziesz sam sobie naprawiał swój stateczek! – odparła, nie dając po sobie poznać, że nie ważne jak bardzo chciała być dzielna, jego reakcja ją przestraszyła. - Głodna nie będę pracować!  
Stali tak przez chwilę, on z mordem w oczach, ona, pozornie spokojna, ale wstrzymując oddech. Rzuciła krótkie, nerwowe spojrzenie jego lewej pięści, zaciskającej i rozluźniającej się niespokojnie.

Nagle, odsuwając się od niej na odległość wyciągniętej ręki, chłopak przekrzywił głowę i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej przez chwilę intensywnie.  
\- W porządku. Pójdziesz ze mną i będziesz tak cicho, jakby cię tam nie było.  
\- Tak jest! – zasalutowała, próbując jakoś poluźnić atmosferę i wetknęła głowę do komory napędu.  
Odłączyła przełamany przewód, pozbierała narzędzia i wrzuciła wszystko do wnętrza kapsuły. Vegeta w tym czasie wepchnął napęd z powrotem na miejsce i zamknął klapkę. Wychodziło na to, że wyciąganie go przed śniadaniem nie miało sensu, ale przynajmniej już wiedziała co się stało. To był naprawdę duży krok w kierunku ocalenia.

***

Na polowanie udali się na wschód, niedaleko trasy ich pierwszej wędrówki, tuż po jego pojawieniu się tutaj. Z dreszczem przypomniała sobie, że Vegeta mówił, że widział tam wcześniej niedźwiedzie... czy też odpowiedniki niedźwiedzi na tej planecie, ale nie odważyła się na żaden komentarz. Vegeta był w złym humorze, ale jednocześnie pozwolił jej ze sobą iść, więc powinna wykazać się zdrowym rozsądkiem i zamknąć buzię na kłódkę zanim zmieni zdanie i na kopach odeśle ją do naprawiania statku.  
Dżungla wyglądała dzisiaj nadzwyczaj spokojnie. To był z reszta chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Bulma naprawdę się jej przyglądała - nie ze strachem, próbując rozpaczliwie przypomnieć sobie którędy ma iść, wystrzegając się czyhających niebezpieczeństw i modląc o ocalenie. Teraz, powoli wędrując przez puszczę, przyglądała się kwiatom i drzewom, mijanym kolorowym owadom i ptakom, przeskakując wątłe strumyczki i omijając kolczaste zarośla, w jej głowie kołatał się tylko jeden wyraz: pięknie.

Do tej pory myśli o dżungli napełniały ją tylko gniewem i frustracją. Ale w tej chwili... Las był po prostu bajeczny: kolorowy, bujny, pełen życia. Była ciekawa czy lasy deszczowe na Ziemi były równie piękne na żywo jak ten tutaj. Uniosła głowę w górę i zobaczyła różowe papugi, takie same jakie jedli wczoraj rano. Bulma poczuła ukucie żalu - nie była i nie zamierzała zostawać wegetarianką, ale zabijanie zwierząt napawało ją wstrętem. Wiedziała, że mając wyrzuty sumienia z powodu zjedzenia zabitego na jej oczach stworzenia, jednocześnie w domu bezstresowo jedząc mięso kupione w sklepie ociera się o hipokryzję, ale nie mogła na to nic poradzić. Może po prostu kolorowe papugi nie powinny być zjadane? Coś tak ładnego chyba z złożenia miało być ozdobą, nie pożywieniem. Krowy na przykład nie są specjalnie urodziwe i może przez to mniej ich żal?  
Musiała przyśpieszyć trochę kroku, żeby nadgonić Vegetę. Nawet ostrożnie krocząc po zasypanej gałązkami i mięsistymi liśćmi ziemi, bezszelestne poruszanie się było piekielnie trudne. Jednak dla jej towarzysza nie stanowiło to problemu. Niczym rasowy drapieżnik miękko stąpał po grząskim podłożu, doskonale świadomy swojego otoczenia. Bulma nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że czuła podziw dla jego umiejętności. Była ciekawa, jakiej rasy był on przedstawicielem i czy wszyscy jego pobratymcy są tacy jak on.

Nagle Vegeta zatrzymał się i kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu, bezgłośnie wskazał w górę. Tuż przed nimi na drzewie siedziało stadko małp podobnych do makaków, tyle że ogniście rudych. Nie zwróciły na nich uwagi, zajęte jedzeniem drobnych, czerwonych owoców z gałązek nad nimi i iskaniem swoich młodych.  
\- Są śliczne - wyszeptała Bulma z zachwytem.  
Jedna z małpek zwróciła małą główkę w ich stronę i przeciągłym okrzykiem zaalarmowała resztę stada. Małpy natychmiast rzuciły się do ucieczki.  
\- Kurcze, nawet nie zdążyłam się im przyjrzeć! - jęknęła Bulma.  
\- To zaraz będziesz miała okazję zobaczyć je z bliska - rzucił Vegeta i z wyciągniętej dłoni strzelił pięć razy. Ani jeden strzał nie chybił - pięć małp z głuchym pacnięciem spadło na ziemię.  
\- Co robisz?! – wykrzyknęła łapiąc go za rękę.  
\- Przecież sama chciałaś zobaczyć, jak poluję - odparł zbity z tropu.  
\- Na ptaki!  
\- A co to za różnica?  
\- Jak to jaka? – zapytała ze złością, czując jak łzy zaczynają jej zbierać się w oczach.  
\- Jaka, powiedz mi, bo nie nadążam za tobą. - powiedział poirytowany, zbierając martwe małpy z ziemi.  
\- Przecież nie możesz porównywać jakichś głupich ptaków do małych, niewinnych małpek! One miały młode, nie widziałeś?  
\- Wielkie mi coś. Wiedziałem, że zabranie cię ze sobą na polowanie to zły pomysł.  
Vegeta przerzucił sobie pęk małpich ogonów przez ramię i zostawił ją samą, w odrętwieniu stojącą na środku lasu.

Czy on naprawdę nie ma sumienia? Czy tam skąd pochodził, życie i moralność nie mają żadnego znaczenia?  
Przezwyciężając ogarniające ją otępienie, powoli ruszyła za Vegetą, wpatrując się w nieruchome, martwe oczy kołyszących się w rytm jego kroków małp.

***  
\- Co masz zamiar z nimi zrobić? - zapytała, gdy dogoniła Vegetę niedaleko ich obozu.  
\- Jak to co? Oprawić i zjeść.  
\- Nie możesz tego zrobić!  
\- A to niby czemu? Przecież i tak są już martwe. Zostawienie ich w cieple żeby się zepsuły nie przywróci im życia.  
\- One... One mają takie same ogony jak twój! - zawołała łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Nawet nie waż się mnie porównywać do zwierząt - warknął. - Nie miałaś takich problemów moralnych kiedy kazałaś mi wracać do wioski Muddaków i pozabijać ich wszystkich.  
\- To nie było to samo! Oni najpierw próbowali mnie zabić! To była samoobrona!  
\- Tak, powtarzaj to sobie.  
Nie odpowiedziała nic, siłując się z napływającymi do oczu gorącymi łzami.  
\- Twój płacz na nic się tu nie zda.  
W odpowiedzi posłał mu tylko gniewne spojrzenie i przetarła oczy wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Znowu będziesz mi opowiadać o tym, że wszystkie zwierzątka mają świadomość i opłakujących ich teraz przyjaciół? - zapytał, rzucając małpy obok resztek ich wczorajszego ogniska i siadając obok, zupełnie jak dzień wcześniej, gdy oprawiał papugi. Wtedy jednak nie wydawało się to tak makabryczne.  
\- Nie masz żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, prawda?  
\- Takie jest życie: albo ty zabijasz, albo dajesz się zabić. Naprawdę nigdy niczego nie zabiłaś?  
\- Oprócz kilku robaków, nie. I nie mam zamiaru!  
\- Przyzwyczaisz się.  
\- Do czegoś takiego nie można się przyzwyczaić!  
\- Można. Wierz mi. - powiedział cicho, zdzierając skórę z pierwszej małpy. Bulma całą siłą woli skupiała wzrok na jego twarzy, nie chcąc widzieć, co robią jego ręce. - Widziałem smarkaczy, beczących jak niemowlaki po swoim pierwszym trupie, którzy później z uśmiechem na ustach wyżynali kobiety i dzieci. Na twojej planecie na pewno też są tacy, dla których zabicie kogoś to jak pacnięcie komara.  
Gdy nie odpowiedziała, dodał:  
\- Radziłbym ci jednak coś zjeść. Na następny porządny posiłek możesz liczyć dopiero jutro. Nie będę znowu polował tylko dlatego, że umyśliłaś sobie bawić się w wegetariankę.  
\- Obędę się.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz.

Nie marnując ani chwili więcej na czcze rozmowy z nią, Vegeta wrócił do rozprawiania się z mięsem. Bulma na to demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niego plecami i wróciła do naprawiania statku. Co jakiś czas jeszcze pociągała nosem, aż w końcu zupełnie się uspokoiła i skupiła tylko na grzebaniu w kablach. Oczywiście, wciąż obrażona, nie poprosiła go o pomoc przy wydobyciu na zewnątrz napędu tylko zaczęła sama się z nim szarpać. Na to Vegeta bez słowa podszedł do niej, jednym ruchem wyciągnął napęd i wrócił na swoje miejsce przy wygasłym palenisku.  
Przez następną godzinę nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, i szczerze mówiąc, Vegecie wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie należał do gadatliwych, a teraz miał wrażenie, że przez te dwa dni powiedział więcej niż przez cały ostatni miesiąc. Hm, „powiedział" to chyba złe słowo. Raczej „wywarczał". Doskonale wiedział, że nie jest najłatwiejszym kompanem, ale ta mała wiedźma wyzwalała w nim najgorsze cechy. Gardził słabością i użalaniem się nad sobą, a ona nie była niczym innym niż mażącą się bez przerwy słabizną. Nawijała jak najęta, ciągle miała o coś pretensje albo głupie zachcianki. I ta afera o małpy!

Widział, jak jej plecy drgały konwulsyjnie gdy ciszę przerywał jakiś bardziej obrzydliwy dźwięk towarzyszący rozprawianiu małpy. Czy jej rasa była aż tak słaba i delikatna? Przecież nie byli wegetarianami - dzień wcześniej widział, jak ze smakiem zajadała się pieczonym mięsem. Czyli to sam fakt zabijania był problemem. Więc kto to robił za nich? Mieli niewolników?  
To było bardzo prawdopodobne. Sądząc po jej jasnej skórze i delikatnych dłoniach nie przepracowywała się. Wspominała coś o swoim ojcu... Tak, że był wynalazcą. Czyli możliwe, że należała do jednej z tych wysoko rozwiniętych ras, które tak mocno oparły się na technologii, że ich ciała stały się wątłe i słabe.

Był pewien, że gdyby ścisnął mocniej jeden z tych szczupłych, bladych nadgarstków, usłyszałby chrupnięcie kości. Ale nie, nie zrobiłby tego - ona i jej drobne, zwinne dłonie są mu potrzebne. Uśmiechnął się do siebie. W innych okolicznościach miałby dla nich więcej zastosowań... Ale na razie niech skupi się na naprawianiu statku. Później pomyśli co ostatecznie z nią zrobić.  
Nagle poczuł na plecach mrowienie. Początkowo zlekceważył je, nie przeszkadzając sobie w uczcie, ale gdy wzrok Bulmy zaczął mu powoli wypalać dziury w pancerzu, rzucił za siebie ogryzaną kość i odwrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Co?!  
Spłoszona odwróciła wzrok i wzruszywszy ramionami, wróciła do grzebania w komorze napędu.  
Zanim nawet skończył kolejną porcję mięsa, znów poczuł na sobie jej wzrok.  
\- Co?! - wykrzyknął rozeźlony.  
\- Nic - odparła szybko, czerwieniąc się. - T-tylko... - zająknęła się. - Chyba... Chyba niepotrzebnie się tak na ciebie rzuciłam - nerwowo obróciła śrubokręt w ręce. - Robisz wszystko, żeby utrzymać nas tu przy życiu, a ja... Ja tylko ciągle zrzędzę i wydzieram się na ciebie.  
\- Dobrze, że w końcu to zauważyłaś.  
\- Mówię poważnie. Gdyby nie ty, już dawno bym tu umarła.  
\- Tylko się tu znowu nie rozpłacz. Skończ już z tymi sentymentalnymi bzdurami bo się porzygam. Lepiej bierz się z powrotem za naprawę statku jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć.  
Uśmiechnęła się blado i z westchnięciem wróciła do naprawy.  
Vegeta z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i wgryzł się w kolejne małpie udko. Naprawdę, niech szlag trafi baby z ich huśtawkami nastrojów.

***  
_Na dobrą sprawę, wcale nie jest tu aż tak źle_ , pomyślał Vegeta rozciągnięty leniwie między korzeniami ogromnego, rozłożystego drzewa. Było ciepło, nic nie musiał robić, ptaki śpiewały a jedzenie samo pchało się w ręce. Z chęcią zostałby tu trochę, niestety wiedział, że za jakiś czas zaczęliby go szukać. Frieza nie odpuściłby tak łatwo swojej _ulubionej małpce_. Właściwie to niepotrzebnie martwił się czy ktokolwiek odebrał jego S.O.S. Prędzej czy później i tak zaczęliby go szukać, żeby sprawdzić czy aby nie umyśliło mu się uciec. Może zajęłoby to kilka tygodni, ale i tak w końcu przywlekliby go za włosy przed oblicze Jaszczura i ukarali za niesubordynację. Istniało też niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że Nappa i Radditz zainteresowaliby się jego zniknięciem. No, przynajmniej Nappa, bo ten długowłosy dupek zauważyłby pewnie jego brak dopiero wtedy, kiedy zabrakłoby kozła ofiarnego biorącego na siebie winę za nieudane misje przed Friezą. Vegeta wbrew sobie czuł się odpowiedzialny za ich porażki. Był księciem, i do diabła, chociaż rozporządzając tymi dwoma idiotami czuł, że ten tytuł nie jest tylko fikcją, jakimś starym wspomnieniem z poprzedniego życia.

Ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, co ma być, to będzie. Już dawno nauczył się brać to, co daje los i korzystać z nadarzających się okazji. A że jest okazja się polenić – czemu nie?  
\- Coś się stało?  
To pytanie wybudziło go z półsnu, w jakim się znajdował. Odemknął jedno oko i podrapał się po policzku.  
\- Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Bo jeszcze tu jesteś. Zwykle nie wytrzymujesz w moim towarzystwie więcej niż dwudziestu minut, a tu już mija chyba trzecia godzina i nie wygląda na to, żebyś się gdzieś wybierał.  
\- Mam sobie iść?  
\- Nie! Nie, zostań.  
Rozbudzony, Vegeta zdecydował się jednak wstać. Nie miał wprawy w nicnierobieniu, wiec jeśli sen odszedł, nie było sensu dalej leżeć. Przeciągnął się i podszedł do Bulmy, nucącej sobie pod nosem przy pracy.  
\- Jak ci idzie?  
\- Bardzo dobrze. Wszystko jest tak jak przewidywałam. Ach, jestem genialna! – westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.  
Kiedy tylko odszedł, nucenie stało się coraz głośniejsze, aż w końcu przekształciło się w śpiewanie na cały głos.  
\- _...fe-e-e-el, yeah you ma-a-a-ade me feeeel, shiny and neeeew! Like a vir..._  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Śpiewam, nie słychać?  
\- Możesz się zamknąć? To nie brzmi jak śpiew, tylko jak krzyki agonii.  
\- Wcale, że nie! - zaprotestowała. - Z resztą to jedna z tylko dwóch rzeczy, które mi nie wychodzą.  
\- A druga?  
\- Gotowanie.  
\- Czyli jestem tu uwięziony z płaczliwą babą, która nawet nie umie gotować? Ty naprawdę jesteś bezużyteczna!  
\- Bezużyteczna? To może się zamienimy? Ty trochę popracujesz, a ja poleżę i pogapię się w niebo? Co ty na to?

Vegeta mruknął coś tylko, pokonany. Pokręcił się przez chwilę wokół kapsuły, jakby nie wiedząc czym się zająć, aż w końcu wszedł do środka. Zaintrygowana, Bulma podniosła się z ziemi i zajrzała tam. Vegeta na kolanach obszukiwał jakiś schowek, wywalając jego zawartość na zewnątrz.  
\- Czego szukasz?  
\- Nie interesuj się.  
Uchyliła się, gdy o włos nie została trafiona czymś białym. Przedmiot z plaskiem wylądował na ziemi. Była to pojedyncza słuchawka z przyczepionym różowym szkiełkiem. Zaciekawiona, podniosła ją i pokazała chłopakowi.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- To? - zapytał, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie na przedmiot w jej ręku. - Skauter.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Komunikator. Można nim też wychwytywać sygnał przebywających na powierzchni istot i oceniać ich siłę.  
\- Naprawdę? - zapytała, oglądając urządzenie. - To dlaczego go nie używałeś, tylko sam przeszukiwałeś dżunglę?  
\- Bo nie działa – powiedział, podnosząc się z klęczek i wyjmując go z jej ręki. - Przestał działać jak tylko wyruszyłem z posterunku. Ci skurwiele chyba naprawdę chcieli mnie zabić. Pęknięty kabel to na pewno też ich sprawka.  
\- Może mogłabym... - zaczęła, wyciągając rękę do skautera.  
\- Nie mogłabyś - odparł leniwie, rzucając urządzenie za siebie. Skauter odbił się od konsolety i wpadł za siedzenie.  
\- A dlaczego nie?  
\- Zajmij się statkiem. Nie chcemy żebyś się rozpraszała, prawda?  
\- Mam już dość naprawiania go. Już od kilku godzin bez przerwy ślęczę nad tymi przewodami i wszystko zaczyna mi się mylić. Przejdźmy się trochę, muszę rozprostować kości.  
\- Znowu chcesz gdzieś leźć? Mało ci na dziś przechadzek? I jeszcze wlec mnie ze sobą?  
\- A czemu nie możesz zabrać ze mną? Siedzisz tu już bez ruchu tyle czasu. Nie znudziło ci się patrzenie jak walczę z kablami? Pilnujesz żebym czegoś nie zepsuła?  
\- Sama powiedziałaś, że będę ci potrzebny do naprawiania statku.  
\- Zawołałabym cię gdybym potrzebowała pomocy. Ale jestem wdzięczna, że zostałeś! - dodała, widząc, że jej kompan powoli zaczynał się denerwować.

Oparła się niedbale o kapsułę i ziewnęła.  
\- Przydałoby się też znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Ale tym razem może trzymajmy się drobiu, co?  
\- Przecież powiedziałem, że nie będę już dziś polował. Było jeść wcześniej. Jak jesteś głodna to sama sobie coś znajdź. Nie obchodzi mnie to.  
\- Skąd taka stanowczość? - zakpiła.  
\- Nie wnerwiaj mnie, już wystarczająco dużo się dziś nasłuchałem twojego jęczenia. Powinienem...  
\- Skręcić mi kark, wiem - przerwała mu znudzonym głosem. - Ale nie zrobisz tego, bo jestem zbyt cenna.  
\- Nie przeceniaj swojej wartości. Bez ciebie poradziłbym sobie lepiej niż z tobą.  
\- W porządku! Ty jesteś wspaniały, a ja bezużyteczna. Cudnie. A teraz rusz się, niedługo zajdzie słońce - spojrzała na niebo. - Czy tylko mi się tak wydaje, czy dni tutaj naprawdę są takie krótkie?  
\- Byłyby dłuższe, gdybyś nie marnowała ich na gadanie.

***  
Na cel swojej wędrówki wybrali owo nieszczęsna sadzawka, które dzień wcześniej przyczyniło się do tylu kłopotów. Bulma chciała przemyć twarz i ręce (nie planowała w najbliższej przyszłości _żadnych_ kąpieli. Jedno upokorzenie jej wystarczyło), a nie bardzo ufała wodzie zbierającej się w kałużach. Ty razem jednak droga się trochę przedłużyła – Bulma była w doskonałym nastroju, nie było w niej już ani śladu wcześniejszej histerii z powodu małp i spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem przemierzała las, co chwila przystając by popatrzeć na rośliny albo powąchać kwiaty.

Vegeta szedł za nią naburmuszony, z rękami splecionymi na piersi i znudzona miną. Najchętniej zostałby w obozie, ale wypuszczenie jej samej w dżunglę i tak skończyłoby się tym, że musiałby tu przyjść i uwolnić z jakichś krzaków, obronić przed dzikim zwierzęciem albo zebrać jej szczątki gdyby obsunęła się gdzieś i skręciła sobie kark. Męczyła go ta zabawa w jej ochroniarza i chwilami sam miał wielką ochotę ukrócić swoje cierpienia z nią. Tylko jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zabrać...  
Nieświadoma jego morderczych myśli, Bulma z zachwytem skakała od krzaku do krzaku i upajała się słodkimi zapachami kwiatów. Zdążyła już co nieco zjeść, więc jak na razie nic więcej nie było jej potrzebne do szczęścia...

Zatrzymała się nagle i pociągnęła nosem. Wiedziona intensywną, niebiańską wonią nagle stanęła przed cienkim, wysokim drewkiem. Samo w sobie nie było zbyt interesujące, ale uwagę jej zmysłów przykuło pnącze oplatające drzewko. Ciemnoturkusowe, o szerokich liściach w kształcie serc, wiło się aż pod koronę drzewa. Na samym zaś jego końcu pysznił się ogromny, kobaltowo niebieski kwiat. To od czerwonego pręcika wystającego z jego kielicha roznosił się ten wspaniały, ciężki zapach.

\- Czujesz? - zapytała wyraźnie niezainteresowanego botaniką Vegetę.  
\- Yhym.  
\- Yhym? Naprawdę tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Czyż to nie jest najcudowniejsza roślina jaką w życiu widziałeś? - złożyła ręce w zachwycie. - Zerwij go dla mnie!  
\- A co po ci on?  
\- Bo jestem próżną i chciwą dziewczynką. Jesteś mi to winien. No, nie daj się prosić!  
\- Nie będę sobie zawracał głowy twoimi zachciankami!  
\- Och proszę! Przecież zerwanie go to dla ciebie pestka! - zatrzepotała rzęsami. - Jesteś przecież taki silny i sprawny...  
\- Dobrze! Już dobrze. Zerwę ci go, tylko przestań paplać!

Unosząc się do góry, naszła go myśl, ze ta koszmarna dziewucha okręciła go sobie dookoła palca i nawet przeciw temu nie protestował. Jeszcze dwa dni temu za takie zachowanie zmiótł by ją z powierzchni ziemi. Ostatni raz, kiedy dał się tak komuś omamić... Cóż, to była przykra historia i chciał jak najszybciej o niej zapomnieć. Nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w głupie gierki następnej babie. Zerwie jej tego chwasta i na tym koniec jego dobroci.  
Gwałtownym ruchem chwycił za kwiatek i zaskoczony, wrzasnął przeraźliwie. Przez jego dłoń przeszedł potworny, palący ból, jak gdyby włożył ją do wrzątku. Lądując niezgrabnie na ziemi, chwycił się za nadgarstek i spojrzał na rękę - biel rękawiczki była przyprószona czerwienią drobnego, wonnego pyłku. Jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby i spróbował zedrzeć rękawicę z ręki. Ocierający o skórę materiał tylko przysporzył mu więcej ogłupiającego bólu i zostawił ją tam, gdzie była. Skupiony na swojej agonii, nie zauważył, jak spanikowana Bulma podbiegła do niego, blada jak ściana.

\- Na Boga, Vegeta, co się stało?  
\- Ten jebany kwiatek był trujący! - rzucił przez zęby.  
\- Jak to trujący?  
\- Pyłek... ...rrrrwa... - wycedził, trzymając przed sobą sparaliżowaną bólem rękę jak granat. To nie miało prawa przejść przez rękawiczkę! Dreszcz przeszedł go na myśl co by się stało, gdyby nie miał jej na ręce.  
\- Pokaż mi to.  
Vegeta tylko warknął na nią i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Zacisnął jeszcze mocniej zęby, prawie na granicy popękania i pociągnął za biały materiał. Kolejna fala bólu przysłoniła mu oczy czerwoną mgiełką gdy spróbował uwolnić opuchniętą teraz rękę ze skażonej rękawicy. Ściągnięcie jej było zadaniem ponad jego siły. Zbluzgał samego siebie i oparł czołem o najbliższe drzewo. Zachowywał się jak ostatnia ciota! Powinien zedrzeć to cholerstwo, a nie pieścić się ze sobą jak mała dziewczynka. Ależ miałby z niego teraz ubaw Radditz gdyby tu był. Zawsze uważał, że Vegeta wciąż miał w sobie ślady książęcego wymuskania i stroił fochy jak baba gdy coś go bolało.  
\- Wszystko będzie okay! - dobiegł go drżący głos Bulmy.

\- Co to znaczy okay? - Zwrócił głowę w jej kierunku, nie wiedząc na co ma większą ochotę – wyć z bólu czy zabić to przeklęte niebieskie stworzenie przez które tak cierpi.  
\- Okay, czyli, że będzie dobrze - odparła, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Nie będzie dobrze! - krzyknął, wściekły stając naprzeciw niej. - Wszystko co złe spotyka mnie przez ciebie! Zamiast siedzieć na dupie i zająć się tym co trzeba, zawsze masz jakiś inny genialny pomysł! Mam dość! Powinienem się ciebie pozbyć z chwilą kiedy cię zobaczyłem! Wiedziałem ze będą z tobą same kłopoty! Jeśli jeszcze raz o coś mnie poprosisz, skręcę ci kark!  
\- W porządku. W takim razie nie będę prosić - stwierdziła i bez pytania przyciągnęła do siebie jego rękę. Niewzruszona jego zduszonymi syknięciami z bólu, bardzo powoli zdjęła rękawiczkę, uważając, by samej nie dotknąć części pyłku i przyjrzała się jego dłoni. Była czerwona i spuchnięta jak balon, a na opuszkach palców pojawiła się pokrzywka.

\- Powinniśmy spróbować ją czymś wytrzeć.  
\- Żeby zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej? Nie ma mowy!  
\- To chociaż znajdźmy jakąś wodę żeby to przemyć.  
Ciągnięty przez las za nadgarstek czuł się jak opatrywany przez opiekunkę dzieciak ze stłuczonym kolanem. Mimo to pozwolił Bulmie zaprowadzić się do najbliższego strumyka i pod wodą przetrzeć piekącą rękę zerwanym z najbliższego krzaku liściem.  
Woda rzeczywiście przyniosła mu ukojenie - ból zelżał, a palce zaczęły go mrowić.

\- Było mi pozwolić od razu sobie pomóc. Zostawienie tego na ręce dłużej na pewno by ci nie pomogło.  
\- Zamknij się.  
\- Tylko to potrafisz powiedzieć? Zachowujesz się ja dzieciak, wiesz? Nie oczekuję podziękowań, ale mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności i przestać się o wszystko dąsać.  
\- Nie dąsam się.  
\- Aha - Skwitowała i puściła jego nadgarstek. Przysiadła na zwalonym pniu i oparłszy brodę na ręce, powiedziała:  
\- Coś mi się widzi, że Matka Natura mści się na tobie za zabicie tych małp. I papug. Od tego czasu ciągle przytrafiają się nam jakieś przygody. Ta dżungla jest pechowa.  
\- Problem z przygodami leży nie w naturze - Vegeta wyciągnął rękę z wody i zlustrował ją dokładnie. - ale w tobie. I to ty przyciągasz katastrofy jak magnes, w dodatku nie na siebie, a na mnie. To samo dzieje się wokół ciebie na twojej planecie czy tylko tutaj los skazał mnie na towarzystwo najbardziej pechowej istoty w galaktyce?  
\- Nie jestem pechowa!  
Vegeta przewrócił tylko oczami i sięgnął po wrzuconą przez Bulmę do wody rękawiczkę.  
\- Zostaw ją, może jak poleży tu trochę to pyłek się wypłucze.  
\- Nie zostawię jej tutaj!  
\- Czemu nie, to tylko rękawiczka.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru zostać bez rękawiczek w tym błocie.  
\- A ty co, boisz się zarazków?  
\- Po prostu nie lubię brudu.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Daj mi drugą. No daj, przecież nie będziesz chodził w jednej rękawiczce - wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Po chwili wahania, Vegeta z niechęcią ściągnął rękawiczkę i wręczył ją jej. - Proszę, tu będzie bezpieczna - powiedziała, wciskając rękawicę w tylną kieszeń szortów. - A drugą zabierzemy jak będziemy wracać znad sadzawki.  
\- Nie idziemy tam. Jeśli potrzebna ci woda, to skorzystaj z tej tutaj. I posłuchaj mnie uważnie: koniec z twoim rządzeniem się. Od teraz robisz to, co ja uważam za słuszne. I jeżeli jeszcze choć raz zaproponujesz lub chociaż wspomnisz o pójściu do lasu, zabiję cię. I to nie jest przenośnia. Będziesz tu siedzieć i cieszyć się, że pozwoliłem ci żyć, zrozumiano?  
\- Jak to? A jeśli jednak zostaniemy tu dłużej?  
\- To. Tu. Zostaniesz - wycedził przez zęby. - Powiedziałaś, że to dzięki mnie jeszcze żyjesz. Jak chcesz, żeby tak zostało, to rób co ci każę.  
\- Będziesz mnie pilnował? - zapytała, biorąc się pod boki.  
\- Przywiążę cię do statku, jeśli będzie trzeba. Lian tu nie brakuje. NIE! - krzyknął zanim zdążyła zaprotestować. - Zamknij się! Ani słowa więcej!  
\- Nie będziesz mi rozkazywał!  
\- Albo się dostosujesz, albo zostawię cię tu samą. Dobrze wiesz, że sobie nie poradzisz beze mnie.  
\- Nie zostawisz mnie. Kto zająłby się wtedy statkiem?  
\- Prędzej czy później i tak zaczną mnie szukać. Nie jesteś mi niezbędna - odparł mrużąc oczy. - Więc jak będzie?  
\- Jesteś dupkiem.  
\- Bardzo możliwe. Skoro już wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, panie przodem.  
Dziewczyna z wściekłością wyrwała z kieszeni jego rękawiczkę i cisnęła nią w niego. Zareagował zanim zdążył pomyśleć i chwycił ją poparzoną ręką.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, gdy usłyszała za sobą okrzyk bólu.

***  
\- Zostaw to, i tak już nic nie widzisz.  
\- Właśnie, że widzę. Ale nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś dorzucił jeszcze kilka patyków do ogniska.  
\- Zostaw, bo coś zepsujesz.  
\- Jeszcze tylko kilka...  
Podszedł i wyrwał jej śrubokręt z ręki. Oburzona, podniosła się z klęczek.  
\- Dobrze! Pozwól mi tylko przykręcić pokrywę. Nie chcemy żeby coś wlazło do środka, prawda?  
Z niechęcią oddał jej narzędzie.  
\- Gdybyś mi pozwolił skończyć, to moglibyśmy już zacząć lutować kable. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz operować tym swoim laserem tak, żeby tego wszystkiego nie spalić?  
\- Nie obrażaj mnie takim bezsensownym pytaniem.  
\- No dobrze. Czyli zostawiamy to na jutro?  
\- Tak.

Bulma schowała narzędzia do kapsuły i usiadła przy ognisku. Oparłszy się o bok statku, bezwiednie zaczęła zeskrobywać błoto z butów – nadawały się już tylko do wyrzucenia.  
\- Przepraszam za ten kwiatek – powiedziała, gdy Vegeta dołączył do niej przy ognisku. Ułożył się na ziemi z rękami za głową i zamknął oczy. - Ale skąd miałam wiedzieć że będzie trujący?  
\- To już nieważne - odparł i zakrył twarz ramieniem, chroniąc się przed jasnym światłem ogniska.  
\- Jak tam twoja ręka?  
\- Przeżyję.  
\- Pokaż - ujęła w rękę jego dłoń i przyjrzała jej się uważnie. - Łał, opuchlizna już prawie całkiem zeszła. Twój organizm naprawdę dobrze radzi sobie z takimi rzeczami.

Gdy nie odpowiedział, poczuła się nieswojo. Co prawda miał powody, żeby być na nią obrażony, ale cisza jak zwykle jej ciążyła. Nie to żeby bez przerwy musiała coś mówić, ale po prostu chciałaby z nim w końcu porozmawiać tak naprawdę, bez krzyków i złośliwości. Nadal nie widziała, kim dokładnie jest, chociaż spędzili ze sobą już prawie trzy dni. Dni pełne dziwnych zdarzeń i ciągłych zagrożeń. Do tej pory uważała, że zbieranie Smoczych Kul będzie jej najbardziej dziwną i niebezpieczną przygodą. A teraz? Będzie opowiadać swoim wnukom jak na obcej planecie wpatrywała się w zielone niebo?  
\- Denerwuje mnie ten kolor.  
\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Vegeta zsuwając trochę ramię z twarzy i odsłaniając jedno ciemne oko.  
\- Na Ziemi niebo nocą jest granatowe albo czarne, a w dzień niebieskie. To drzewa i trawa są zielone i tak powinno być.  
\- A co to za różnica?  
\- Duża. Może dla ciebie, skoro bywałeś już w innych światach to nic, ale ja jestem przywiązana do niebieskiego nade, a zielonego pode mną. Tak w ogóle to Ziemia... - zamyśliła się. - Ziemia jest piękna. Nazywają ją błękitną planetą, wiesz? Na zdjęciach zrobionych z kosmosu jest wielkim niebieskim globem z zielonymi kontynentami, otoczonym białymi obłoczkami chmur.  
\- Czyli jednak podróżujecie po kosmosie?  
\- Nie całkiem. Udało się nam się wysłać ludzi w przestrzeń kosmiczną, ale nie postawiliśmy stopy dalej niż na księżycu naszej planety. Dalej posyłamy tylko sondy. Wiesz, większość społeczeństwa nie wierzy w istnienie pozaziemskich cywilizacji. Ja z resztą też nie byłam do końca przekonana. No ale teraz, kiedy przedstawiciel obcej rasy siedzi ze mną przy jednym ognisku... - zaśmiała się cicho. - To trochę samolubne przekonanie, że tylko na Ziemi istnieje rozwinięte życie.  
\- Więc jednak jesteście zacofaną rasą z zaściankowej planety.  
\- Wcale nie! Na razie skupiliśmy się po prostu na ulepszaniu naszego życia i rozwijaniu technologii potrzebnych nam tu i teraz. A jesteśmy już na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Kiedy już osiągniemy wszystko, co sobie założyliśmy, na pewno uda nam się opracować sposób na podróżowanie między galaktykami. Wcale niewykluczone, że stanie się to dzięki mnie. Jako pierwsza istota ludzka miałam bliski kontakt z obcą technologią. Kiedy już wrócę do domu, spróbuję to wykorzystać w swojej pracy. Tatuś i tak już pracuje dla NASA nad projektami ulepszania silników do sond – Bulma ożywiła się i wyprostowała. - Wiesz może jak daleko jest stąd do Mlecznej Drogi?  
\- Gdzie?  
\- Do Mlecznej Drogi. To galaktyka, w której znajduje się moja planeta. No tak, pewnie macie na nią swoją własną nazwę.  
Chwyciła z kupki chrustu patyk i zaczęła rysować układ słoneczny.  
\- Widzisz, tu jest Ziemia. Przed nią są jeszcze Merkury i Mars, a za nią We...  
\- Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie znam map kosmosu. Nawet mnie nie interesuje gdzie leży twoja planeta.  
\- Twoja strata. Ziemia robi wrażenie: wielkie, wielomilionowe miasta, niezdobyte dzikie góry, błękitne, prawie bezkresne oceany, pustynie, stepy, dżungle takie jak ta... Chociaż lasów tropikalnych mam już dość na całe życie... Ludzie są w większości mili i bardzo różni, z wyglądu i kulturowo. Mamy setki narodów, dziesiątki religii, różne kolory skóry, włosów, oczu...  
\- I pewnie tysiące wojen.  
\- Niby jest wiele konfliktów z tego powodu... ale życie byłoby nudne gdybyśmy byli tacy sami, nie uważasz?

Vegeta wzruszył ramionami i splótł ręce za głową.  
\- A jak wygląda twoja?  
\- Co moja?  
\- Twoja planeta.  
\- Nie muszę ci nic mówić.  
\- No dalej, co mamy innego do roboty?  
\- Możemy pomilczeć.  
\- Ej, to nie fair! Ja już ci o swojej opowiedziałam. Mów albo nie dam ci spokoju! Proooszę!  
\- Dobrze! Tylko zamknij się już.  
Zamknął oczy milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Była... czerwona – zaczął w końcu, marszcząc brwi jakby usilnie szukał w pamięci obrazów swojej ojczyzny. - Ziemia, niebo, morze... Wszystko w najróżniejszych odcieniach czerwieni.  
Bulma już miała zapytać, co ma na myśli mówiąc była, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język.  
\- To nie była przyjazna, urodzajna kraina jak ta. Stolica znajdowała się na bardzo suchym, prawie pustynnym skalistym terenie, graniczącym z morzem... Czasami, podczas sztormu, stojąc na tarasie pałacu można było poczuć na twarzy słone krople z uderzających o klify fal...  
\- Mieszkałeś w pałacu?  
Zagryzł usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział więcej niż miał zamiar.  
\- Służyłeś tam? - drążyła Bulma.  
Vegeta skrzywił się i usiadł.  
\- Oczywiście że nie. Byłem księciem.  
\- Byłeś?  
\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc wciąż nim jestem.

Bulma szeroko otwartymi oczami popatrzyła na niego w zdumieniu. W żadnym stopniu nie pasował do jej wyobrażenia o ludziach królewskiej krwi.  
\- A jak to się stało, że już tam nie mieszkasz?  
\- To długa historia.  
\- Nie krępuj się, mamy całą noc.  
\- Nie mam nastroju na opowieści - uciął i dorzucił gałęzi do ogniska.  
\- A gdzie mieszkasz teraz?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- W różnych miejscach. Zależy gdzie zostanę wysłany ma misję.  
Nagle pożałowała, że zaczęła go wypytywać. Ten temat wyraźnie należał do drażliwych i resztki dobrego humoru, jakie do tej pory okazywał, uszły z niego jak z przekłutego balonu.  
Przysunęła się do niego bliżej i uśmiechając się, powiedziała:  
\- Może... może jeśli znudziłoby ci się kiedyś to co robisz, mógłbyś przylecieć na Ziemię. Spodobałoby ci się tam. I mógłbyś zatrzymać się u mnie. Mam wielki dom, a rodzice na pewno nie robiliby żadnych problemów.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby to kiedykolwiek się stało. - odparł, spoglądając na nią z posępnym uśmiechem.  
\- A co, nie macie tam jakiś urlopów albo coś?  
\- To nie działa w ten sposób.  
Niby na znak zakończenia całej tej rozmowy Vegeta oparł się lepiej o statek i sennie zwiesił głowę na pierś.

Było coś przykrego w tym widoku, jakby poruszenie tej kwestii raniło go tak samo jak wspomnienie jego planety. Bulma chciała powiedzieć coś podnoszącego na duchu, ale nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Z resztą jakie słowa mogłyby mu pomóc? Z tego co mówił wychodził obraz osieroconego księcia, strąconego do pozycji najemnika. Żadne „przykro mi" by tego nie zmieniło.  
Zsunęła się trochę niżej i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Rzuciła okiem, czy nie wściekł się za to, ale nie – dalej wpatrywał się w ziemię przed sobą, zanurzony w myślach.  
\- Jak myślisz, uda nam się stąd wydostać?  
\- To zależy tylko od ciebie.  
\- Czyli nie masz już nadziei na to, że ktoś odebrał twój sygnał?  
\- Nie. Już by tu przylecieli.  
Bulma ziewnęła.  
\- Jestem już taka zmęczona tym miejscem. Chcę w końcu wrócić do swojego świata.

Vegeta wcale nie był taki pewny, czy chce wracać do swojego.


	6. Rozejm

Mimo że za posłanie służyła mu goła ziemia, Vegecie naprawdę dobrze się tutaj spało. Należał do ludzi śpiących płytkim, niespokojnym snem, zasypiających tylko na tyle godzin, ile było konieczne do zregenerowania sił. Tu zaś, kiedy nie miał nic do roboty i wiedział, że to on jest najniebezpieczniejszą istotą w promieniu kilkudziesięciu kilometrów (jeśli nie na całej tej zapyziałej planecie), sen był rozrywką, a nie tylko drażniącą koniecznością. Niestety, coś od rana chodziło mu po głowie. I bynajmniej nie była to myśl.

Poczuwszy ruch we włosach, zerwał się i z werwą potrząsnął głową. Z obrzydzeniem popatrzył na leżące na ziemi przed nim cztery mieniące się żuki, zanim z plaskiem zniknęły pod podeszwą jego buta. Robactwo było jednym z punktów na długiej liście rzeczy, które wywoływały u niego obrzydzenie. Robaki wyzwalały u niego gorącą chęć długiej kąpieli dekontaminacyjnej i szorowania się aż do krwi. Brzydził się wszystkiego co miało chitynowy pancerz i więcej niż dwie nogi. Albo brak nóg. Podciągali się pod to także przedstawiciele podobnych do owadów ras, które miał nieprzyjemność spotkać w swoim krótkim, acz intensywnym życiu.

Bulma już od rana grzebała w statku - całkowicie pochłonięta długimi, białymi kabelkami leżącymi przed nią, nie zauważyła jego opresji. Gdy w końcu dostrzegła, że już wstał, powitała go promiennym uśmiechem.  
\- Cześć. Jak ci się spało?  
\- Normalnie - odparł, dyskretnie przeciągając palcami po włosach. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że coś w nich siedzi.  
\- Bo ja nie mogłam spać. Obudziłam się tuż po świcie i wzięłam do roboty. Gdybyś mi wczoraj nie przeszkodził, to już bym skończyła. Ale jest dobrze, bardzo dobrze.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- To znaczy, że możemy już zabierać się za lutowanie kabli.  
\- Dasz mi najpierw coś zjeść?  
\- Jeśli dzięki temu przestaniesz być taki drażliwy, to dżungla jest twoja.  
\- Dzisiaj już nie będziesz histeryzować jak zabiję jakieś zwierzę?  
\- O, nie przejmuj się mną - machnęła ręką, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. - Ja już jadłam. Złap sobie co chcesz, byle szybko. Mamy przed sobą tyle pracy!

Vegeta popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie. Praktycznie bił od niej blask podniecenia i zapału – błyszczącymi oczami pożerała napęd i otaczające go kable... Czy ta płytka na górze nie była wczoraj przykręcona? Mógł przysiąc, że nie mówiła wcześniej nic o zaglądaniu do samego napędu. Problem leżał w przewodach, prawda?

\- Czy stało się coś o czy nie wiem?  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
\- To coś... to powinno tak wyglądać? I jesteś dzisiaj jakaś taka... dziwna?  
\- Znaczy się w dobrym humorze? - zaśmiała się. - Słońce świeci, wieje wietrzyk, może dzisiaj nic nie będzie próbowało nas zeżreć... Czemu się nie radować? To co, idziesz coś zamordować?  
\- Tak. Nie zepsuj niczego kiedy mnie nie będzie.  
\- Postaram się trzymać z dala od kłopotów.  
Kiedy się odwrócił, dotarło do niego, że nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie... Do diabła z tym - to ona ma się znać na technice, nie on!

***

 _Dziwna?_ Bulma potrząsnęła głową, patrząc jak Vegeta znika w gąszczu. Sam był dziwny, z tym swoim podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, jakby oczekiwał, że zaraz rzuci w niego śrubokrętem i eksploduje! Vegeta był naprawdę okropnie rozpraszający. Normalnie bałaby się zostać sama, ale teraz to było tylko na jej korzyść. Poza tym, teraz nawet apokalipsa nie zepsułaby jej humoru. Nie kiedy w ręce miała narzędzia, przed oczami pozaziemską elektronikę a w głowie tysiące pomysłów. Niby powinna zając się tylko tym złamanym kablem, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać. Przecież godzinka czy dwie opóźnienia w naprawie statku jej nie zbawią. A korzyści z liźnięcia kosmicznych technologii będą niepomierne! Najchętniej napchałaby sobie kieszenie kondensatorami i chipami, żeby potem w domu móc je rozbebeszyć i przebadać, ale jeśli chciała kiedykolwiek opuścić tą planetę, musiało jej wystarczyć tylko oglądanie. Vegeta zabiłby ją gdyby dowiedział się, że grzebała w napędzie. Ale on nie zauważyłby niczego nawet gdyby wyjęła połowę części. Prostaczek. Nie to co ona. Może i była roztrzepana, leniwa, niecierpliwa i... no, miała kilka wad, ale gdy chodziło o pracę, mimo swojego młodego wieku była prawdziwą profesjonalistką. I nieodrodną córką swojego ojca. Tatuś byłby zachwycony mogąc przebadać taką kosmiczną kapsułę...

Nagle zalała ją fala smutku. Tatuś. Ależ za nim tęskniła! I za mamą też. Ciekawe czy już zauważyli, że jej nie ma. Chyba wolałaby, gdyby tak nie było. Po co mieliby się martwić, jeśli już niedługo do nich wróci? I czy powinna im mówić co się jej przytrafiło? Uwierzyliby?

Oparła głowę na rękach i westchnęła. Kto by pomyślał, że zwykła wakacyjna przygoda przerodzi się w walkę o powrót do domu. Miała tylko znaleźć kilka kryształowych kul, wypowiedzieć życzenie i cieszyć się towarzystwem najdoskonalszego chłopaka na świecie. Tymczasem siedziała tu, z potarganymi włosami, brudem po paznokciami i nie mytymi od trzech dni zębami, zastanawiając się, czy barbarzyńca którego dostała za kompana da radę nie poprzepalać kabli przy pierwszej próbie naprawienia ich. To wszystko było takie frustrujące! Z drugiej strony powinna się chyba cieszyć – była wciąż żywa, mimo że w ciągu tych kilku dni otarła się o śmierć więcej razy niż przez całe swoje życie. No i miała jedyną w swoim rodzaju okazję zobaczyć inny Świat. Jupi. Że też nie mogła trafić na jakąś cywilizowaną planetę, z hotelami i bieżącą wodą!

***  
Nucąc pod nosem Bulma nie musiała nawet odwracać się, żeby sprawdzić czy szelest za jej plecami zwiastuje powrót jej kompana - mocny zapach świeżej krwi nawet dla kogoś o niezbyt wyczulonych zmysłach jak ona był sygnałem, że łowy się udały. O dziwo, nie miała już do niego pretensji o zabijanie, a jej wczorajsze zachowanie wydało jej się upokarzająco dziecinne. Była tylko ciekawa, czy jej nowy stosunek do polowań utrzyma się gdy już wróci do domu i do paczkowanego mięsa.

\- Oho, co tak szybko? Wszystko co żywe uciekło na twój widok?  
Gdy nie odpowiedział, odwróciła się, z zaskoczeniem nie zauważając żadnego zmasakrowanego zwierzęcego truchła. Chyba doszli do konsensusu - ona tolerowała jego barbarzyństwo, a on oprawiał swoją zwierzynę z dala od jej wzroku. Szkoda tylko ze wypracowali ten system na sam koniec swojej znajomości. Bo to, jeśli dopisze im szczęście, będzie ostatni posiłek na tej planecie.

\- Nie zapytasz jak mi idzie?  
\- Zapewne fantastycznie - mruknął.  
\- Hej, nie przesadź z tym entuzjazmem bo jeszcze ci zaszkodzi! Wydawało mi się, że chcesz się stąd wydostać równie mocno jak ja.  
\- Chcę.  
\- Nie bardzo to widać. Ale za to widzę, że nie wytrzymałeś długo bez rękawiczek - rzuciła okiem na jego ręce. - Naprawdę chcesz ryzykować kolejne poparzenie?  
\- Już są czyste. Były, zanim nie ubrudziłem ich krwią.  
Zniesmaczona popatrzyła, jak otarł uwalane posoką dłonie o trawę.  
\- Cokolwiek. Jak długo będziesz zdolny nimi precyzyjnie operować, tak będzie mnie interesowało co zrobisz ze swoimi rękoma.

Vegeta wzruszył tylko ramionami i wziął kęs z krwistego kawału mięsa trzymanego w rekach.  
\- Surowe mięso?  
\- Jestem głodny.  
\- Fuj. Nawet nie próbuj mnie częstować.  
\- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.  
\- Pośpiesz się z jedzeniem - powiedziała podnoszą się na nogi. - a jak wrócę, możemy już zabierać się za lutowanie.  
\- A ty gdzie leziesz?  
\- Nie bój się, nie zapomniałam jeszcze twojego barwnego przemówienia o tym, że jeśli odejdę choćby na krok, skręcisz mi kark i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wybacz, ale muszę iść na stronę.  
\- W pobliżu jest wystarczająco dużo krzaków.  
\- Jeszcze czego! Dziewczyna musi mieć trochę prywatności. Z łaski swojej pozwól mi zachować te resztki godności i odwieś swoje tyrańskie zasady na pięć minut.  
Vegeta przez chwilę przyglądał się jej przenikliwie. Na tyle przenikliwie, że opróżnienie pęcherza przestało wydawać się aż tak ważną sprawą...  
\- Idź.  
To było nieoczekiwane.  
\- Przydałoby się też się trochę obmyć... - spróbowała, obserwując jego reakcje. - Głupio będzie mi pokazać się mieszkańcom wysoko zaawansowanej technicznie planety cała utytłana w błocie.  
\- To czy będziesz czysta nie zrobi im różnicy - odparł grobowym głosem.  
\- Ale mi zrobi! I już naprawdę nie mogę wytrzymać tego brudu. Cała się lepię...  
\- Jeśli musisz - odparł, wracając do swojego mięsa.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Chcesz iść czy tylko nadwyrężasz moją cierpliwość?  
\- Nie! To jest, tak! Już idę. Obiecuję, że za dziesięć minut wracam!

***

Zrywając kolejny liść, Bulma postanowiła, że kiedy już wróci do domu, sprawdzi, kto wymyślił papier toaletowy i będzie co roku świętować jego urodziny. Przeklęta natura!  
Przypominały jej się czasy kiedy będąc małą dziewczynką jeździła z rodzicami na biwaki. Tata upierał się, żeby nie brali ze sobą żadnych kapsułek, a tym bardziej tych z przenośnymi domami. Mówił, że od czasu do czasu ludzie powinni wrócić do natury. Tyczyło się to także ubikacji. A raczej jej braku. To były miłe wypady, ale Bulma czuła się mieszczuchem do szpiku kości i z czasem stykanie się z naturą przestało ją bawić, więc już od kilku dobrych lat wykręcała się od tych wycieczek. Teraz trochę tego żałowała - miałaby większe pojęcie jak przetrwać w dziczy. Rodzice nadal co jakiś czas wybierali się w plener, a ona w tym czasie zazwyczaj siedziała do późna w salonie, w piżamie oglądając telewizję i rozrzucając popcorn po kanapie. Im była starsza, tym mniej uroku widziała w spaniu na ziemi i załatwianiu się pod krzaczkiem. To była czynność niewygodna i upokarzająca sama w sobie, a świadomość tego, ze ktoś jest w pobliżu na pewno by jej nie pomogła. "Wystarczająco dużo krzaków", też coś! Dobrze ze udało jej się obejść jego głupie nakazy.... A tak właściwie to sam się poddał. To było dziwne. Szczerze mówiąc, Wiedziała, że ładna buźka i trzepotanie rzęsami może wiele zdziałać, ale nie podejrzewała się o aż taki wpływ na ludzi, a na pewno nie ma takiego nerwusa jak Vegeta. To nie mógł być przypadek. On... On coś kombinował, nie potrafiła jeszcze tylko powiedzieć, co dokładnie... A może to po prostu była przypadłość chłopców w jego wieku? Jakiś wewnętrzny przymus zaimponowania dziewczynie...

Normalni chłopcy jeździli rowerem na jednym, kole, rozwalani przystanki albo przepuszczali kobiety w drzwiach, a w jego przypadku szczytem możliwości było zrezygnowanie ze zrobienia sobie naszyjnika z jej kręgosłupa. To wiele by tłumaczyło. Miała nadzieję, że nie wyobrażał sobie za dużo - jedno drobne ustępstwo na pewno nie zmieni jej zdania o nim. Miał paskudny charakter, spore zaległości w materii kontaktów międzyludzkich i maniery jaskiniowca. I kto by pomyślał, że taki barbarzyńca może mieć królewskie korzenie? Jego byli poddani pewnie sami go wykopali z pałacu gdy dowiedzieli się, że taki społecznie nieprzystosowany, samolubny arogant ma być ich władcą.

Prostując z jękiem plecy, Bulma zadecydowała, że kiedy już zostanie jednym z przywódców świata, ustanowi Międzynarodowy Dzień Sedesu. Tuż zaraz po dniu Papieru Toaletowego. Społeczeństwo ją pokocha za dwa kolejne dni wolnego w roku.

Przeciągnęła się jeszcze raz i popatrzyła w niebo: jego czysta zieleń powoli nabierała szarej barwy - niechybne zbierało się na deszcz. Po co więc miała gdziekolwiek chodzić, jeśli woda sama do niej przyjdzie? To jest to! To znak od Wszechświata, że powinna zostać na miejscu, zrobić to, co ma do zrobienia i wynieść się stąd jak szybko się da!

Bulma opłukała ręce najbliższej w kałuży (królestwo za mydło!) i żwawym krokiem pomaszerowała do obozu, zamierzając wykorzystać chwilową (bo na pewno nie permanentną) dobra wolę jej towarzysza niedoli i skończyć to, co powinno już być zrobione już wczoraj.  
Tak jak podejrzewała, Vegeta skończył już jeść i kręcił się przy napędzie, zapewne sprawdzając, czy nie kłamała z tym pracowaniem od samego świtu. Jakby miał jakieś pojęcie o technice!  
\- Możesz sobie darować... - przerwała, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co widzi. - Co ty robisz?  
Jego ręce tylko mignęły bielą i błękitem, splatając się w obronnym geście. Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że tylko się przewidziała, ale wyraz jego twarzy dobitnie potwierdzał, że naprawdę grzebał przy napędzie.  
\- Nic.  
\- Przecież widziałam.  
\- Tylko się przyglądałem.  
\- Rękami?  
\- Ta kapsuła i jej zawartość to moja własność i nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć z tego, co z nią robię.  
\- Twoja własność? A nie tego, dla kogo pracujesz?  
\- Jest na pewno bardziej moja niż twoja, więc zamknij się. A co to, odechciało ci się już kąpieli? - powiedział lekceważąco, zmieniając temat na mniej dla niego niewygodny.  
\- Rozmyśliłam się. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do uporania się niż trochę piachu we włosach.  
\- Więc jednak?  
\- Co "więc jednak"?  
\- Jednak jest coś ważniejszego dla ciebie niż ty sama?  
\- Altruista się znalazł. Jeśli miałabym oceniać, to ty z nas dwojga jesteś bardziej zapatrzony w siebie.  
\- Tak sądzisz?  
\- Tak właśnie sądzę.  
\- No i masz rację.

Bulma otworzyła usta i zamknęła je z powrotem. Nie na taką odpowiedź była przygotowana.  
\- Nie będziesz się bronił?  
\- Po co, skoro to prawda? Jedyną istotą we Wszechświecie, która mnie obchodzi, jestem ja sam.  
\- Nieprawda. Pamiętam, że jesteś sierotą, ale na pewno jest ktoś, kogo los ma dla ciebie znaczenie.  
\- Na co mi ktoś taki? Żeby tylko utrudniać sobie życie? Jedyne co... Po co ja w ogóle z tobą o tym mówię?  
\- Wiesz, w sytuacjach kryzysowych rozmowa to zdrowy odruch - rzuciła okiem na napęd. Wyglądał tak, jak w chwili gdy go tu zostawiła. Może Vegeta nie potrafił albo nie dążył niczego zrobić. - Jasne, lepiej pomil... Aghhhh!  
Ściana deszczu bez ostrzeżenia lunęła na nich z nieba. Bulma pochyliła się nad napędem, bezskutecznie próbując go jednocześnie popchnąć i osłonić od deszczu. Ze złością zwróciła się do Vegety, nieruchomo jak posąg przyglądającemu się jak dziewczyna siłuje się z kapsułą:  
\- Nie stój tak tylko pomóż mi go schować do środka! No dalej, rusz się!  
Ponaglony, bez pośpiechu wciągnął napęd do kapsuły. Poirytowana jego opieszałością, Bulma osłoniła oczy przed siekającym deszczem. Tak, tylko tego jej brakowało! Nagle coś ją tknęło.  
\- Kable!  
Chwyciła leżący dalej na liściach pęk przewodów. Niech to szlag!  
Były mokre, ale woda nie dostała się chyba jeszcze pod izolacje. Czym prędzej wrzuciła je go kapsuły. Jeśli uda jej się je szybko osuszyć, może nic i nie będzie. Tylko czym?  
\- Widziałeś gdzieś moją kurtkę? - zapytała, lustrując ziemię dookoła nich.  
\- Nie pilnuję twoich rzeczy.  
\- No jasne.

Rozejrzała się i bez trudu wyśledziła jaskrawą pomarańcz swojej kurtki... leżącej na ziemi i nasiąkającej brudną, błotnistą wodą. Kiedy wzięła ja do ręki, straciła wszelką nadzieję.  
\- Kur...de! - wykrzyknęła, ciskając ją z powrotem na ziemię. Dysząc ze wściekłości, podeszła do chroniącego się przed deszczem pod rozłożystym drzewem Vegety i dźgnęła go palcem w ramię.  
\- Dlaczego nie schowałeś napędu? Przecież widziałeś, ze zaraz zacznie padać!  
\- Ty też doskonale o tym wiedziałaś.  
\- Zapomniałam o napędzie! I o tym, że leży na ziemi zupełnie nieosłonięty.  
\- To czemu ja miałbym o tym pamiętać?  
\- Bo miałeś go przez cały czas na widoku! Powinno ci przyjść do głowy, że zmoknie! Uch! To wszystko twoja wina.  
\- Tak, i to ja przywołałem deszcz.  
\- Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła.  
\- Przestań już jęczeć. Zaraz przestanie padać, kable wyschną i dalej będziesz mogła się z nimi bawić.  
\- To nie zabawa, to walka o przetrwanie.

Deszcz ustał, tak jak przewidział Vegeta, po kilku minutach. Powietrze stało się bardziej rześkie, ale i chłodniejsze, na tyle, żeby nagie ramiona Bulmy pokryły się gęsią skórką. Było jej tym zimniej, że całe jej ubranie przemokło i przylepiło się do ciała. Nie było nawet sensu zakładać kurtki - wyglądała nawet gorzej od reszty jej ubrań. Zarzuciła ją na wierzch kapsuły, licząc, że rozłożona może szybciej wyschnie.

\- Głupi deszcz, po co w ogóle zaczynał padać skoro nie trwał nawet dziesięciu minut?  
\- Nie wiem, może żeby cię zdenerwować - powiedział Vegeta, nawet nie próbując ukryć, że bezwstydnie gapił się na jej doskonale widoczne pod mokrą koszulka piersi. Zaczęła żałować, że zostawiła zniszczony stanik gdzieś w lesie, nie widząc już sensu ciągania go ze sobą, skoro już do niczego się nie nadawał.

Zgarbiła plecy, bezskutecznie próbując zasłonić się ramionami i rzuciła mu oburzone spojrzenie. Czy on naprawdę nie miał za grosz przyzwoitości? Gdy w końcu raczył przenieść wzrok wyżej, wbrew jej oczekiwaniom nie speszył się. To ona pierwsza musiała odwrócić wzrok.  
\- Czas w końcu zająć się kablami - powiedziała, chcąc skierować jego zainteresowanie na nieco bezpieczniejsze tory. - Te spod spodu wydawały się całkiem suche. Możemy od nich zacząć.  
\- To znaczy, że są już gotowe?  
\- Tak. Możesz otrzepać parę liści z wody? Nie będziemy przecież siedzieć na mokrej ziemi.

Kiedy jej prymitywne stanowisko pracy było już gotowe, a narzędzie pracy w postaci znudzonego nastolatka usadowione tuż obok niej, nie pozostało nic innego niż wziąć się do pracy.  
\- I to zajęło ci tyle godzin? - Vegeta wziął do ręki jeden z cienkich przewodów - Parę kabelków?  
\- Jest ich dwadzieścia trzy. Na wypadek gdybyś nie umiał liczyć, powiem ci, że to duża liczba - uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. - Musiałam je wyrównać i dopasować, a to trochę trwa. Oczywiście mogłabym to zrobić na odwal, a potem rozbić się na jakiejś zapyziałej, dzikiej planecie, ale tego chyba nie chcemy, nie zgodzisz się?  
\- Nie rozumiem jak rozcięcie kabla, wyjęcie z niego przewodów i poprzycinanie ich mogło zająć ci aż trzy dni. To powinno być skończone w ciągu dwóch, góra trzech godzin.  
\- Bo ty akurat się na tym znasz! Powinieneś się cieszyć, że trwało to tylko tyle. Nawet nie wiesz jakie mamy szczęście, że w tej pożal się Boże skrzyneczce z narzędziami był drut do lutowania. Bez tego musiałabym zachodzić w głowę co zrobić. Nie wiem, musiałabym chyba zdrapywać metal z kapsuły i... to nawet nie jest metal, prawda?  
\- Myślisz, że wiem z czego to jest zrobione?  
\- Ty naprawdę nic nie wiesz o technice! O lutowaniu pewnie też nie masz zielonego pojęcia?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem wojownikiem, nie serwisantem.  
\- To nic. Zaraz się nauczysz.

 

Wbrew przewidywaniom, lutowanie szło im zaskakująco sprawnie. Vegeta okazał się wyjątkowo pojętnym uczniem, a perfekcja, z jaką operował laserem (czy też energią, czego dowiedziała się od niego w międzyczasie) zasługiwała na medal. Nie uszkodził do tej pory ani jednego kabla, i co więcej, wykonywał polecenia Bulmy lepiej niż gdyby sama to robiła.  
Pomiędzy jednym kablem a drugim, Bulma przeciągnęła zesztywniałe od przebywania w jednej pozycji plecy i zwróciła się do swojego kompana:  
\- Nie masz wrażenia, że ciągle robimy to samo? Wstajemy, mordujesz jakieś niewinne stworzenie na śniadanie, kłócimy się, naprawiam statek, idziemy się przejść, spada na nas jakieś nieszczęście, znowu się kłócimy i znowu naprawiam statek. Trochę monotonne, co?  
\- A co innego mamy do roboty?  
\- Możemy porozmawiać. Wczoraj całkiem nieźle nam to szło.  
\- To raczej ty nawijałaś, ale ja udawałem, że słucham.  
\- Dobrze więc - włożyła mu do ręki następny przewód. - Wymyśl temat, który by cię zainteresował.  
\- Jeszcze nie spytałem cię jak się tu dostałaś.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie i pokręciła głową.  
\- Nie wiem czy jest sens ci mówić. I tak mi nie uwierzysz.  
\- Usłyszałem od ciebie już tyle bezsensownych rzeczy, że jedna mniej nie sprawi mi różnicy. No dalej, zaskocz mnie.  
\- Ok, tylko potem nie mów, że nie ostrzegałam - odetchnęła głęboko i popatrzyła na niego z powagą. - Przeniósł mnie tu z Ziemi magiczny smok.  
\- Smok?  
\- Tak. Wiem że to brzmi niedorzecznie i wierz mi, ja też ledwo mogę w to uwierzyć. Widzisz, na Ziemi istnieje legenda o Boskim Smoku, który, jeśli odnajdziesz siedem magicznych smoczych kul, spełni twoje życzenie. Kiedy znalazłam na swoim strychu jedną z nich i dowiedziałam się do czego służy, postanowiłam odnaleźć resztę. Gdy już mi się udało i wypowiedziałam swoje życzenie, coś poszło nie tak i przeniósł mnie tutaj.

O dziwo Vegeta nie wydawał się być specjalnie zaskoczony tym co mówiła.  
\- W porządku. Załóżmy, że ci wierzę. A o co go poprosiłaś?  
\- O nic. - rzuciła szybko, odwracając od niego wzrok.  
\- Nie mogłaś poprosić o nic. No, mów.  
\- To nie twój interes.  
\- Ach! - westchnął teatralnie i wyszczerzył zęby - Wstydzisz się powiedzieć? Zażyczyłaś sobie coś, co nie przystoi takiej grzecznej dziewczynce jak ty?  
\- Nie mierz wszystkich swoją miarą. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć co tam sobie ubzdurałeś w tym swoim pokręconym umyśle. Nie powiem ci i już.  
\- Dobra, i tak mnie to nie interesuje. Ale to nie miało nic wspólnego z rzuceniem cię w dziką dżunglę na zacofanej planecie?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie... trzymaj kabel prosto, jak będziesz się tak wiercić, to nigdy nie skończymy... Ten przeklęty jaszczur nie zrozumiał co powiedziałam i zanim się obejrzałam, leżałam twarzą w błocie na środku lasu tropikalnego. Kilka godzin później pojawiłeś się ty i resztę historii już sam znasz. Przyciśnij tu.  
\- Czyli krótko mówiąc, trafiłaś tu na własne życzenie?  
\- Nie do końca... ale tak to chyba można ująć...  
Vegeta parsknął złośliwym śmiechem.  
\- I z czego się śmiejesz?  
\- Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Jesteś chodzącą katastrofą.  
Krzywiąc się na jego słowa, wstała i wyjęła z wnętrza kapsuły dwie garści dużych, okrągłych owoców.  
\- Skąd je masz?  
\- Przyniosłam sobie rano. Pusty żołądek nie może przeszkadzać mi w pracy. Naprawimy statek jeszcze dzisiaj, nieważne jak bardzo będziesz mi dokuczał. Chcę już być w domu. I nie marudź, podzielę się z tobą - podstawiła mu przed nos różową śliwkę. - Widzisz jak o ciebie dbam?  
\- Będziesz mnie karmić? Chyba sobie żartujesz.  
\- Albo będziesz jadł tak, albo wcale. Nie możesz sam jeść, bo nie wolno ci poruszać kablem.  
Vegeta skrzywił się.  
\- Wolisz przyglądać się jak sama jem? W porządku.  
Przez chwilę wydawało się, że chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale zamiast tego naburmuszony tylko zwiesił głowę. Po chwili kątem oka popatrzył na kołyszący się przed nim błyszczący, różowy owoc.  
\- Daj mi to.  
\- Grzeczny chłopiec.  
Oczy zwęziły mu się w irytacji, ale przechylił się i wziął spory kęs. Zgodnie z prawem złośliwości przedmiotów martwych, owoc eksplodował sokiem, zalewając mu cała brodę i skapując na pancerz.  
\- Ty i twoje genialne pomysły - wymamrotał Vegeta.  
\- Nic się nie stało, to zaraz wyschnie. Pokaż, wytrę cię.  
Gdy tylko jej palce musnęły jego twarz, wzdrygnął się jak oparzony.  
\- Spokojnie, przecież nic ci nie zrobię.  
Mruknął coś, ale nie protestował, gdy znowu spróbowała go wyczyścić.  
\- Nie lubisz jak narusza się twoją prywatną przestrzeń, co?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale nie przeszkadza ci to w naruszaniu mojej? Mówię o gapieniu się na mnie.  
\- Skoro jest na co popatrzeć, to czemu nie.  
Bulma nie wiedziała, czy uznać to za zniewagę czy komplement.

\- Więc jak daleko jest stąd do tej stacji kosmicznej? - zagadnęła, po raz kolejny próbując ominąć niebezpieczne tereny. Nie czuła się specjalnie komfortowo, kiedy Vegeta poruszał te tematy. Wydawał się dosyć nonszalancki w tej kwestii, a ona, cóż... Jej wiedza ograniczała się do czytanych z wypiekami na twarzy romansideł i oglądania z mamą łzawych melodramatów.  
\- Do Biztz? Niecałe dwie godziny drogi przy standardowej prędkości.  
\- I ta stacja jest w tym samym układzie słonecznym?  
\- Nie, w sąsiednim.  
\- Czyli w tym nie ma innych żołnierzy? To dlatego tak długo musimy czekać? Chociaż z drugiej strony, dwie godziny to nie tak dużo. Już dawno by tu byli... A tak w ogóle to ile tu jest planet? może mają problem z lokalizacją, w końcu nadałeś sygnał jeszcze w przestrzeni.  
\- Ten układ słoneczny ma sześć planet, wszystkie różnią się tylko numerami.  
\- Czyli istnieje też Mudda I, II i IV?  
\- I V i VI, tak.  
\- A czemu nie są nazwane?  
\- Są skatalogowane przez dodanie numerów do nazwy układu planetarnego. Tylko dwie z nich są zamieszkane, z resztą przez słabo rozwinięte formy życia. Nie ma na nich żadnych wartościowych surowców i nikt nie zawracał sobie głowy, żeby wymyślać im nazw.  
\- No to nie jesteście zbyt kreatywni.  
\- Przynajmniej udało nam się wygrzebać z naszego grajdołka, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.  
\- Hej, już ci mówiłam, że moja planeta jest bardzo zaawansowana technicznie. Po prostu nie czujemy potrzeby opanowywania kosmosu. Hm, mówiłeś przecież, że nie znasz map kosmosu.  
\- Przeglądałem plany tej galaktyki przed przylotem. Standardowa procedura.  
\- I zawsze podróżujesz sam?  
\- To był już ostatni kabel - powiedział, ignorując jej pytanie.  
\- O Boże, masz rację! Okay, teraz ostatnia część. Złącz to, powoli, powoli! Uważaj żeby nie przepalić...  
\- Wiem jak korzystać z moich własnych rąk! Dalej?  
\- Jeszcze troszkę. Jeszcze, jeszcze... Już! Pokaż - Bulma fachowym okiem zmierzyła kabel. -  
\- Idealnie. Teraz nie ruszaj się. Serio, mogłabym cię zatrudnić w naszym laboratorium w charakterze żywej lutownicy.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. Lepiej zajmij się przyłączeniem kabla.  
\- Już się robi. Módl się żeby wszystko pasowało.  
\- Musi pasować. Sterczymy nad tym jednym głupim kablem cały dzień, aż dziw bierze, że to mogło aż tyle zająć.  
\- Już ci mówiłam, że przewody to delikatniejsza rzecz niż myślisz. Zazwyczaj nie pieszczę się z nimi aż tak bardzo, ale skoro od tego maleństwa zależy moja przyszłość, to wiesz, ostrożność nigdy za wiele. Istnieje oczywiście spore prawdopodobieństwo, ze jednak napęd nie zadziała, ale musimy być dobrej myśli. W końcu nieźle się na tym napracowaliśmy, nie? Dobra, wtyczka założona. Przenieś go teraz do środka! No pośpiesz się!  
\- Zaraz, myślałem ze to delikatna materia... - sarknął Vegeta, wsuwając serce statku do środka.  
\- Och, cicho bądź i nie drażnij się ze mną! Posuń się! - przepchnęła się pomiędzy nim a komorą napędu i drżącymi z przejęcia rękoma chwyciła kabel.  
\- Teraz trzymaj kciuki...

Powoli i ostrożnie wpasowała kabel w gniazdo i pociągnęła nim lekko, sprawdzając, czy dobrze się trzyma.  
\- Och! Pasuje! - wykrzyknęła. - Jesteśmy uratowani!  
\- Nie ciesz się tak zanim nie sprawdzimy, czy kabel działa.  
\- Oczywiście, że działa! Włącz zasilanie.  
W napięciu obserwowała, jak Vegeta znika we wnętrzu kapsuły. Wstrzymała oddech i... usłyszała ciche, jednostajne buczenie. Napęd działał.

\- Tak!!! Udało się! - krzyknęła, wymachując rękami. - Jestem genialna! Ge-nial-na! - wyśpiewała.  
Bulma chyba nigdy przedtem nie czuła się szczęśliwsza. Wróci na Ziemię, znowu zobaczy rodziców, znajomych, ludzi w ogóle! Pójdzie na studia, przejmie Korporację i zrobi z niej największą, najbardziej wpływową firmę na całej kuli ziemskiej. Pal licho idealnego chłopaka, grunt, że znowu będzie mogła nosić ładne, i przede wszystkich czyste ubrania i dopilnuje, żeby już nigdy, przenigdy nie mieć do czynienia z jakimkolwiek lasem. Wyrzuci nawet wszystkie rośliny doniczkowe z domu. Mama może trochę protestować gdy spróbuje tknąć jej ogród zimowy, ale czego nie robi się dla swojej cudem ocalonej jedynaczki...  
\- Bulma...  
\- Jestem najgenialniejszą nastolatką pod słońcem! - śpiewała dalej, odstawiając taniec radości. - Możesz już zacząć mnie wielbić, pozwalam ci.  
\- Bulma...  
\- Wiem, nie podoba ci się fakt, że to ja uratowałam nam skóry, ale właśnie dokonałam niemożliwego i...  
\- Bulma!  
\- Co?  
\- To gówno przestało działać.  
Stanęła jak porażona, nadal z nogą i rękami zawierzonymi w powietrzu.  
\- Co?!  
\- Napęd przestał działać.  
Vegeta miał rację. Z komory napędu wydobywała się tylko martwa cisza, głośniejsza od jakiegokolwiek słyszanego przez całe je życie huku. Nie dowierzając, na drżących nogach dowlokła się do kapsuły i odsunęła klapkę. Cisza.

\- Nie - powiedziała cicho, dotykając napędu. Był zimny i martwy, tak jak ona będzie zostając tu.  
\- To było do przewidzenia - dobiegł ją beznamiętny głos Vegety.  
\- Nie! - powiedziała głośniej, uderzając pięścią w bok kapsuły. - Nie! Nienienienienie!!!  
\- Cóż, najwyżej zostaniemy tu dłużej. - powiedział Vegeta, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Na dłużej? - wykrzyknęła zranionym głosem. - Jak możesz o tym tak spokojnie mówić? Nie mogę tu zostać! Nie zostanę tu ani minuty dłużej! Muszę się stąd wydostać!  
\- Przestań tak panikować. Przecież sama mówiłaś, że istnieje możliwość, że nie będzie działać.  
\- Przecież działał! To wszystko twoja wina! - wycelowała w niego palcem. - Zepsułeś coś i przez to statek nie chce działać!  
\- Nic nie zrobiłem!  
\- Tak? Sabotujesz naszą ucieczkę stąd od samego początku!  
\- O ile wiem, to ty grzebałaś w napędzie.  
\- To ty popsułeś statek! Przyznaj się, coś popsułeś bo chcesz tu zostać! - wykrzyczała, łapiąc go za ramiona. - Nie możesz mnie karać pobytem tutaj, bo twoje życie jest do niczego!  
Po chwili puściła go i opadła na kolana.

\- To wszystko było na nic! Teraz zostaniemy tu do końca życia!- zapłakała. - Już nigdy nie zobaczę rodziców! Nigdy nie wyjdę za mąż, nigdy nie będę sławna! Zgniję tu i zjedzą mnie robaki!  
\- Uspokój się!  
\- Jak, kiedy już wiem, że tu umrę! Nie chcę umierać! Jestem za młoda i za ładna! Tyle życia przede mną i wszystko zmarnowane! Ja chcę do domu!!! Nie mogę, nie mog... - wykrztusiła i zaniosła się płaczem.  
\- Przestań się drzeć!  
Na to Bulma zaczęła łkać jeszcze głośniej, histerycznie łapiąc powietrze.  
Przestała, gdy biała dłoń z głośnym pacnięciem spotkała się z jej policzkiem.  
\- Opanuj się! Twoja histeria nam nie pomoże!  
\- U...uderzyłeś mnie - wydukała wstrząśnięta.  
\- I poskutkowało, jak widzę.  
\- Podniosłeś na mnie rękę!  
\- Co miałem robić? Inaczej byś się nie zamknęła.  
\- Nie musiałeś mnie bić!  
\- Ledwo cię dotknąłem!  
\- Ledwo?! Na pewno mam siniaka!  
\- Nie masz.  
\- To zaraz będę miała.  
\- Podnieś się i przestań zachowywać jak dziecko - powiedział, łapiąc ja za nadgarstki i podciągając na nogi. - Gdybyś była kimkolwiek innym, już dawno skróciłbym twoje cierpienia  
\- To czemu tego nie zrobisz? I tak chcesz żebym tu umarła!  
\- Idiotko, zastanów się! Na co mi jesteś martwa? Przecież nie tak dawno uratowałem cię od śmierci w kotle Muddaków.  
\- To było przedwczoraj! Nie możesz oczekiwać, że do końca życia będę ci wszystko wybaczać tylko dlatego, że chciałeś mieć przy życiu swojego osobistego mechanika! Teraz zostaniemy tu już na zawsze!  
\- Nie sądzę żebym zdołał wytrzymać aż tak długo w twoim towarzystwie.  
Bulma wrzasnęła i jak szalona zaczęła okładać go pięściami.  
\- Jesteś... najgorszą... - wydyszała między ciosami schrypniętym głosem. - ...kreaturą...  
\- Przestań, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę - powiedział rozbawionym głosem, nawet nie próbując odparować gradu ciosów. - Nie przydasz mi się ze złamaną ręka.  
\- Prędzej umrę... niż znowu ci... w czym...kolwiek ...pomogę!  
\- Zmienisz zdanie prędzej niż myślisz. Dość - chwycił jej rękę, gdy zmieniła taktykę i paznokciami drasnęła mu skórę na szyi. - Przestaje mnie już to bawić.  
\- Żałuję, że cię spotkałam! Wolałabym umrzeć niż zostać tu z tobą jeszcze choćby przez moment! - rzuciła, rozpaczliwie próbują wyrwać ręce ze stalowego uścisku.  
\- Radziłbym ci cofnąć te słowa. Może minąć sporo czasu zanim...  
Przerwał i spojrzał w górę.  
\- Słyszysz?  
\- Co mam znowu słyszeć? - zapytała, nadal siłując się z jego rękami.  
\- Bądź cicho!  
Uspokoiła się i wytężyła słuch. Po chwili wychwyciła to, o czym mówił Vegeta - w powietrzu rozlegało się cichutkie świszczenie. Z sekundy na sekundę stawało się co raz głośniejsze.  
\- Co jest?  
Vegeta puścił ją i osłaniając oczy od słońca, utkwił wzrok w niebie.  
\- Niech to szlag.

Po chwili Bulma ujrzała to, co co tak zwróciło jego uwagę: trzy punkciki na niebie, powoli robiące się coraz większe i większe, i większe...  
\- Vegeta, co... Aaargh!  
Krzyknęła i osłaniając głowę padła na ziemię gdy w pobliżu rozległ się huk. Powoli opuściła ręce i popatrzyła w górę - Vegeta nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o krok.  
\- Co to było? - zapytała, podnoszą się szybko z ziemi.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Vegeta ruszył biegiem w stronę z której rozległ się huk, Bulma bez wahania rzuciła się za nim w pościg, ale nie przebiegła więcej niż dwustu metrów gdy stanęła jak wryta – przed nią rozciągały się trzy kilkumetrowe kratery, a w nich trzy kapsuły.  
\- Odebrali twój sygnał! - wykrzyknęła uradowana. - Słyszysz Vegeta? Jesteśmy uratowani!  
Radość uszła z niej gdy zobaczyła jego twarz. Nie malowała się na niej ulga.


	7. Uroki cywilizacji

Bulma mogła przysiąc, że słyszała zgrzyt zębów Vegety, gdy stojąc na krawędzi krateru z mieszaniną złości i wstrętu wpatrywał się w leżącą w nim kapsułę. Wszystkie trzy statki były identyczne do tego, w którym przybył trzy dni temu.  
Nim zdążyła zapytać czemu nie cieszy się na ich widok tak jak ona, włazy statków otworzyły się z sykiem. Lekko spanikowana ukryła się za jego plecami i z uczuciem deja vu patrzyła jak z kapsuł wyłaniają się przybysze. Gdy ich ujrzała, zrozumiała skąd wzięło się w nim tyle niechęci do przybyłych, i co więcej, gorąco podzielała jego odczucia.

Pierwszy z nich był wielkim, niebieskoskórym drabem o długim pysku i rybich nozdrzach. Pancerz, który nosił przypominał ten, jaki miał na sobie Vegeta, ale był ciemniejszy i bardziej wycięty, a krótki trykot pod spodem odsłaniał potężne ramiona i łydki. Potwór podrapał się po długich czarnych dredach i ziewnął, odsłaniając krzywe, żółte kły, które wystawały mu spomiędzy mięsistych warg nawet kiedy je zamknął. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto mógłby bezinteresownie pomóc jej wrócić do domu. Jego towarzysz prezentował się niewiele lepiej – był niski, siny i obły i przypominał Bulmie oślizgłą larwę. Ku jej uldze, trzecia kapsuła nie miała pasażera.

Vegeta cofnął się, popychając kryjącą się za nim oniemiałą dziewczynę, zanim przybyli zdążyli ich zauważyć. Bulma złapała się go, próbując nie stracić równowagi.  
\- Vegeta, znasz ich? To twoi znajomi?  
Skrzywił się, słysząc to ostatnie słowo i przyłożył sobie palec do ust, ciągnąc ją dalej w głąb lasu. Nie zrobili nawet pięciu kroków gdy z kraterów rozległo się wołanie.

\- Ej, aleś nam narobił kłopotów, Vegeta! Ledwieśmy cię znaleźli na tym zadupiu!  
Bulma skuliła się za nim, przeklinają w duchu, że nie był wyższy.  
Kosmici jeden po drugim wylewitowali z kraterów i wylądowali kawałek przed nimi, z ciekawością rozglądając się w okół.  
\- Byśmy byli szybciej – odezwał się mniejszy z nich, którego nosowy głos słyszeli wcześniej i popukał w różowe szkiełko swojego skautera. - Ale były straszne problemy z lokalizacją. Jakbyś się normalnie pod ziemię zapadł! Wyładowania jakieś w mgławicach normalnie czy co?  
\- Nie tłumacz mu się, Jobo. Niech się cieszy że w ogóle zechcieliśmy ratować jego tyłek. - rzucił niebieski. Był wyraźnie rozdrażniony przybyciem tutaj. - Wysłali maleństwo same z maleńką misją i sobie nie poradziło?  
\- Pieprz się, Faaz. Misja została wykonana o czasie. I tak zrobiłbym ją sam ze związanymi rękami lepiej niż wy we dwóch. To nie moja wina, że na waszej stacji macie takie gówniane kapsuły.  
Olbrzym zwany Faazem obnażył w grymasie zęby, ale złość przeszła mu, gdy dostrzegł błysk błękitu za plecami Vegety.

\- A co to za stworzonko tam chowasz?  
\- Nie twój interes.  
Faaz uśmiechnął się na to i okrążył ich, wpatrując się w dziewczynę.  
\- No patrzcie, patrzcie! Przygruchałeś sobie już kurewkę, co? I to jaką egzotyczną! Dać smarkatemu wolną rękę a tylko dupy będzie miał w głowie.  
\- Jest tu gdzieś burdel? - żywo zainteresował się Jobo. - Gdzie?!  
\- Nie rób sobie nadziei, Jobo. Ten gnojek nie powiedziałby nam nawet gdybyśmy mu za to zapłacili. Taki z niego wredny mały sukinsyn.  
\- No ale teraz jest nam winien za samą fatygę. Podzielisz się tą laleczką z kumplami, nie?  
\- Oddaj mi pilota do kapsuły - wycedził Vegeta, ignorując zupełnie mniejszego kosmitę.  
\- No daj spokój, należy nam się!  
\- Nie będę dwa razy powtarzał.  
Kosmici wymienili spojrzenia. W końcu Faaz z ociąganiem sięgnął za pancerz i wyciągnął pilot. Ważył go jeszcze przez chwilę w ręce i od niechcenia rzucił go Vegecie.  
\- Masz i się ciesz.  
Jobo pokręcił głową.  
\- Normalnie co to się porobiło z tą młodzieżą. Nawet nie podziękuje za pomoc. Jeden szybki numerek...  
\- Zamknij się, Jobo – warknął jego towarzysz.  
Jobo zrobił urażoną minę, ale nic już nie powiedział.

Sparaliżowana strachem, Bulma nerwowo przenosiła wzrok od jednego mężczyzny do drugiego. Czy naprawdę słyszał to, co słyszała? Czy oni... Nie, musiała źle ich zrozumieć... Nagle coś sobie uświadomiła i rzuciła zrozpaczone spojrzenie na kapsuły. Były tylko trzy.  
\- Nie zostawisz mnie tu, prawda? - drżącym głosem zapytała Vegetę.  
Faaz zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie ma zmartwienia, maleńka. Ja mogę cię zabrać ze sobą.  
Na to Bulma zadrżała i mocniej przylgnęła do Vegety. Ten z warknięciem strząsnął ją z siebie i brutalnie chwytając jej nadgarstek, pociągnął za sobą po zboczu krateru jak szmacianą lalkę. Nim zdążyła stawić jakikolwiek opór, przywlekł ją do trzeciej kapsuły i pchnął w jej kierunku. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, przycisnął kilka guzików na pilocie i kapsuła otworzyła się.  
\- Właź – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Ale tu nie ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca dla dwóch...  
\- Właź! - powtórzył, tracąc cierpliwość.

Przestraszona, wgramoliła się do środka. Nie wiedziała co ma teraz zrobić – usiąść w fotelu? Po co, skoro i tak nie umiała sterować kapsułą? A gdzie miał podziać się Vegeta? Tu stanowczo nie było miejsca dla dwóch osób. Niby co? Miała odbyć swoją pierwszą podróż kosmiczną siedząc mu na kolanach? Nie ma mowy.

Skołowana, odwróciła do niego głowę, czekając na jakieś instrukcje. W odpowiedzi tylko gniewnie przewrócił oczami i wskazał brodą przestrzeń za fotelem. Była tam podłużna półka, mogąca pomieścić człowieka niewielkich rozmiarów, jeśli oczywiście skulił się odpowiednio. Bez dalszych pytań wdrapała się się tam i spróbowała wygodnie ułożyć. Było ciasno, a półka była zimna. Zdusiła jęk gdy przytknęła rozgrzaną skórę do lodowatego metalu i obciągnęła na sobie szorty. Przez chwilę przez myśl przeszło je, żeby wrócić się po kurtkę, ale dała sobie z tym spokój.  
Gdy już się ułożyła, do wnętrza wszedł Vegeta. Nie zwracając na nią uwagi, usadowił się w fotelu i zajął się ustawieniami na konsolecie. Bulma głośno wciągnęła powietrze kiedy właz zamknął się, a wnętrze kapsuły rozjarzyło się ostrym, sztucznym światłem.

Wychylając się zza zasłaniającego jej widok fotelu, po raz ostatni popatrzyła na skrawek Muddy widoczny przez małe, czerwone okienko kapsuły. Więc tu kończy się jej przygoda? Patrząc z szerszej perspektywy, przyniosła jej ona niewiele ponad komplet zniszczonej odzieży i obdartą skórę na łokciach i kolanach. To miał na myśli Smok, kiedy błędnie zinterpretował jej życzenie? Przeniesienie jej na obcą planetę miałoby sens, gdyby była to wysoko rozwinięta, cywilizowana metropolia, której mieszkańcy nauczyliby ją czegoś i za jej sprawą nawiązali kontakt z Ziemią. Byłaby wtedy prekursorką współpracy Ziemi z innymi planetami – to powinno być przeznaczenie kogoś o jej inteligencji i pochodzeniu. Zamiast tego jej życie było teraz zależne od dwóch prymitywnych barbarzyńców. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starała, ale nie widziała w tym żadnego sensu.

Jej ciąg myśli został przerwany, gdy cały statek zaczął delikatnie wibrować. Niespokojna, na łokciach przeczołgała się na swojej półce bliżej w stronę konsolety, żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje za sterami.  
\- Jeszcze raz kopniesz mój fotel i wyrzucę cię stąd. - powiedział Vegeta nie odwracając się do niej.  
\- Przepraszam. Co się dzieje? Gdzie lecimy?  
\- Siedź cicho. Lecimy na Biztz II.  
\- Z nimi? Kim oni są? Proszę, nie mów, że lecą tam z nami!  
\- Kazałem ci się zamknąć!  
Nie widziała jego twarzy, ale spięte ramiona i sztywny kark przemawiały do niej mocniej niż jakikolwiek grymas. Było widać, ze pomysł udania się gdzieś z tymi dwoma dziwadłami podobał mu się równie mocno jak jej..  
\- Proszę, Veg...  
Vegeta ze złością walnął pięścią w konsoletę i wnętrze kapsuły wypełniło się słodkawym, dławiącym gazem. Światło przygasło i jej uszy dobiegł głos z głośników za nią:  
\- Wprowadzenie w stan hibernacji za trzy, dwa...  
\- Hibernacji? Dlaczego...  
\- Jeden. Stan hibernacji aktywowany.

Ze snu wyrwał ją wstrząs. Chociaż właściwie chyba najpierw się obudziła, a potem poczuła szarpnięcie. Nie była pewna, głowę miała ciężką i z trudem mogła skupić myśli. Podniosła się ostrożnie – jej całe ciało było dziwnie otępiałe i rozlazłe.  
Nie czekając na nią, Vegeta prędko opuścił kapsułę. Zsunęła się na jego miejsce i rozprostowała kark – więc byli już na miejscu? Z mapy na ekranie przez nią wynikało, że są na Biztz II, dwunastej planecie układu planetarnego Ozoion. Nigdy o takim nie słyszała, a nawet jeśli, to pewnie pod inną, ziemska nazwą. Teraz żałowała, ze nigdy nie interesowała się astronomią – nie miała pojęcia jak daleko mogła być od Ziemi.

\- Nie wyłazisz? - warknął Vegeta zaglądając do kapsuły.  
Bulma niezgrabnie wygramoliła się z wnętrza, nieprzygotowana na to co czekało ją na zewnątrz. Z chwilą gdy postawiła stopy na powierzchni, kolana się pod nią ugięły – nagle jej ciało stało się tak ciężkie, że nogi nie dawały sobie rady z utrzymaniem go prosto, a płuca nie nadążały z przyjmowaniem ważącego tonę powietrza. Łapiąc szybkie, płytkie oddechy, pochyliła się i oparła rękami o kolana. Co się z nią działo? Czyżby to było przeciążenie podróżą kosmiczną? Nadal pochylona, katem oka dostrzegła swoich 'wybawców'. Przyglądali jej się, na poły rozbawieni i zniesmaczeni jej słabością. Wyprostowała się z trudem i próbując opanować oddech, nadludzkim wysiłkiem szybkim marszem pokonała dystans od lądowiska do pobliskiego budynku, starając nie zwracać uwagi na idących za nią kosmitów. Zignorowała też grubego, żółtego wartownika, stojącego przy drzwiach budynku. Puścił do niej oko i uśmiechnął się paskudnie kiedy go mijała. Vegeta stał obok, zniecierpliwiony jej opieszałością. Grubas zmierzył obydwoje wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Bulma posłusznie podążała za Vegetą długim, jasno oświetlonym, białym korytarzem. Początkowo przypominał sterylne pomieszczenia laboratorium chemicznego jej ojca, ale gdy przyjrzała się bliżej, dostrzegła, że farba na metalowych ścianach łuszczyła się, a gołe miejsca zaczynała brać rdza. Objęła się pokrytymi gęsia skórką ramionami, nie tylko z zimna, choć nie było tu więcej niż piętnaście, szesnaście stopni. Ich kroki dudniły po wytartych, metalowych płytach pokrywających podłogę a nagie żarówki migotały co jakiś czas, zupełnie jak w thrillerach science fiction. Ale to wszystko było niczym w porównaniu do niepokoju jaki odczuwała patrząc na idącego przed nią chłopaka. Vegeta miał być jej szansą na ucieczkę do domu, bronić ja przed grożącymi niebezpieczeństwami, a tymczasem zabrał ją w miejsce pełne podłych szumowin i na dodatek zaczął praktycznie ignorować jej istnienie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego nagle stał się taki wrogi w stosunku niej. Już tak dobrze im szło, ale musieli pojawić się ci barbarzyńcy i zepsuć wszytko to, co udało im się osiągnąć w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni. Nigdy nie zachowywał się tak, jak by sobie tego życzyła, ale teraz wprost ziało od niego nienawiścią. Co takiego zrobiła, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć?

Chciała zrównać z nim krok, ale za każdym razem kiedy się zbliżała, przyspieszał. Dlaczego tak się zachowywał?! Chciała zobaczyć jego twarz i przekonać się że jest zły na ich sytuację, nie na nią. Chciała, żeby powiedział jej, że jest bezpieczna, że z nim nic jej nie grozi. Dlaczego nie był pewny siebie kiedy nareszcie tak bardzo tego potrzebowała? Sfrustrowana, złapała go za rękę i zmusiła, żeby przystanął i na nią spojrzał.

\- Vegeta, błagam, zwolnij trochę. Co się ze mną dzieje? Czuję się jakbym ważyła tonę.  
\- Na Muddzie było mniejsze przyciąganie – odparł, nie patrząc na nią. - Jesteśmy na miejscu.  
Zatrzymali się przed wielkimi, ciężkimi drzwiami.  
\- Muszę coś załatwić. Nie patrz nikomu w oczy i nie odzywaj się, zrozumiano?  
\- Tak.

Gdy drzwi się rozsunęły, Bulma nagle zapomniała o strachu. Przed jej oczami rozciągał się rozświetlony hangar, pełen kapsuł, dźwigów i dziwnych maszyn. Zafascynowana, patrzyła jak ludzie w szarych uniformach uwijali się dokoła maszynerii, majstrowali przy kapsułach i dyskutowali nad planami urządzeń, nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Było ich niewielu biorąc pod uwagę rozmiary hali, sam hangar zaś był równie obskurny jak reszta stacji, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuła się trochę jak w domu. Może i nie oni przypominali ludzi, ale gdyby zmrużyła oczy, obraz nie różniłby się wiele od tego, co widziała na co dzień w domu. Prawie oczekiwała, że zza którejś z kapsuł wyjdzie jej ojciec, uśmiechnięty i łagodny, pytając, czy nie wie kiedy obiad będzie gotowy, bo smakowite zapachy z kuchni dochodzą już nawet do pracowni.

Do rzeczywistości przywołał ją głos Vegety, pytającego któregoś z pracowników o kierownika. Ten najwyraźniej go usłyszał, bo powolnym, bujającym się krokiem przyczłapał do nich i z sennym uśmiechem kiwnął Vegecie. Był przygarbionym, pomarszczonym staruszkiem o zielonkawej skórze, z długą białą peleryną przypiętą do szarego pancerza.  
\- Aaach, podporucznik Vegeta. Szybko do nas wróciłeś.  
\- Ten szmelc który mi daliście rozsypał się zanim zdążyłem opuścić sąsiedni układ słoneczny.  
\- Naprawdę? Byłem pewny, że jest w pełni sprawny. - starzec zamyślił się głęboko. - Nie mam pojęcia co mogło się tam zepsuć.  
\- Posz... - zdążyła powiedzieć Bulma zanim poczuła, jak jej stopa rozpłaszcza się, miażdżona przez but Vegety.  
\- Zostanę tu, dopóki moja poprzednia kapsuła nie będzie gotowa do odlotu. - kontynuował Vegeta, nie zważając na bezowocne próby uwolnienia nogi przez zaciskającą z bólu zęby dziewczynę. - Mogę nie mieć tyle szczęścia kiedy wasz następny śmieć przestanie działać.  
\- Jak sobie pan życzy, podporuczniku. Do jutra powinna być już gotowa.  
\- Punkt piąta ma być już sprawna.  
\- Moja ekipa zajmie się nią tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. Jeszcze tylko poproszę o skan.  
Vegeta wziął od niego niewielką, cienką tabliczkę i przyłożył do niej rękę. Miejsce gdzie zetknęła się z powierzchnią rozjarzyło się niebieskim światłem i zgasło, zostawiając dokładny wzór jego nagiej dłoni, mimo że nadal miał na sobie rękawiczkę.  
\- Twoja przyjaciółka tu ma niezwykle piękną strukturę kości - powiedział kierownik, odbierając od niego urządzenie.  
\- Dziękuję? - odpowiedziała niepewnie Bulma. To był chyba najdziwniejszy komplement jaki słyszała.  
\- To niespotykana w tych stronach rasa. - ciągnął kosmita, kompletnie ignorując reakcję dziewczyny. - Można by za nią sporo dostać na rynku. To jakaś krzyżówka Atlestian?  
\- Zachowaj swoje uwagi dla siebie. - uciął Vegeta.  
\- Oczywiście. Mogę czymś jeszcze służyć?  
\- Możesz mi zejść z oczu

Starzec kiwnął mu uprzejmie i swoim śmiesznym krokiem odszedł w kierunku grupki naukowców.  
\- Wychodzimy – Vegeta pchnął ją do drzwi.  
\- Nie musisz mnie tak szarpać - zaprotestowała przechodząc przez próg. - Czemu nie dałeś mi skończyć?  
\- Miałaś nie odzywać się bez pozwolenia.  
\- Przepraszam, chciałam tylko pomóc. Bycie grzecznym to tu grzech?  
\- Grzeczność nie pomoże ci tu przetrwać.

Zamilkł, gdy minęło ich dwóch kosmitów. Czując na sobie ich lustrujące spojrzenia, Bulma przysunęła się bliżej do Vegety i złapała go za rękę. Żołnierze zarechotali widząc to.  
\- Na co się gapicie? - Vegeta warknął na nich i wyrwał się z jej rąk. Gdy kosmici zniknęli za zakrętem, złapał ją za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany.  
\- Przestań tak robić! Nie rozumiesz? Im bardziej będziesz im pokazywać, że chcesz ze mną zostać, tym bardziej będą starali się cię ode mnie zabrać, byleby zrobić mi na złość!  
\- Nic na to nie poradzę! To nie moja wina, że się boję! Przecież możesz się nimi zająć. Widziałam jak się ciebie boją. Jesteś od nich o wiele silniejszy, prawda?  
\- Nie będę dla ciebie nadstawiał karku. Nie jestem na swoim terenie i nie mam zamiaru z nimi zadzierać przez twoją głupotę. Więc siedź cicho i się nie wychylaj, a wyjdziesz z tego cało. To, co groziło ci na Muddzie to nic w porównaniu z tym, co może cię spotkać tutaj.  
Bulma spuściła oczy w zawstydzeniu i zagryzła usta.  
\- Przepraszam – wymamrotała.  
Vegeta puścił ją w końcu i westchnął głęboko. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, zastanawiając się nad czymś.  
\- Chodź – złapał ją mocno za nadgarstek (Bulma pomyślała, że jeśli nie przestanie tak się z nią obchodzić, jej ręce staną się jednym wielkim siniakiem) i pociągnął za sobą.  
\- Gdzie idziemy?  
\- Tam gdzie przestaniesz zwracać na siebie uwagę.

Za najbliższym zakrętem wspięli się na górę po schodach kilka pięter. Na każdej klatce schodowej było wielkie okno i Bulma mogła zobaczyć jak planeta wygląda na zewnątrz. Nie było tam za wiele do oglądania: na krajobraz składała się głownie goła, ciągnąca się w nieskończoność równina. Tam, gdzie kończyły się mury bazy, kończyła się cywilizacja. Czyli to było to samo co i na Muddzie, minus roślinność.  
\- Więc to jest ta stacja Biztz II? - zapytała Bulma, zsuwając jego rękę ze swojego nadgarstka na dłoń – tak było o wiele wygodniej być ciągniętą po schodach.  
\- Tak.  
\- Inaczej ją sobie wyobrażałam.  
\- A czego się spodziewałaś? Marmurowych posadzek i komitetu powitalnego?  
\- Może. Ale na pewno nie tych wszystkich strasznych ludzi. Miałam nadzieję, że to tylko ty jesteś taki nieprzyjazny. Kto by pomyślał, że okażesz się najmilszą osobą jaką spotkam w kosmosie.  
\- Radziłbym ci mnie nie przeceniać. Nawet mnie nie znasz.  
\- Wiem, że nie jesteś tak straszny jak oni - odparła, rozglądając się wokół nerwowo i jeszcze mocniej zaciskając w ręce jego dłoń. Nagle straciła zainteresowanie krajobrazem na zewnątrz i wbiła w niego wzrok, pytając z paniką w głosie:  
\- I nie masz zamiaru mnie sprzedać, prawda?  
\- Nie. I tak idiota, który zdecydowałby się cię kupić, zaraz by tego pożałował. Jesteś nie do zniesienia.  
Uśmiechnęła się blado i rozluźniła trochę.  
\- Czy tu zawsze jest tak ciemno?  
\- To ostatnia planeta tego układu. Słońce praktycznie tu nie dociera.  
\- To po co wybudowali tu tą bazę?  
\- Ten kwadrant to zaścianek wszechświata. Ale jest na trasie przelotowej pomiędzy dwiema największymi galaktykami Imperium. Faaz jest taki wkurwiony bo tkwi tu już z dziesięć lat. Coś spieprzył i przenieśli do najgorszej dziury we wszechświecie. Nie dziwię się. Za sam wygląd powinni go tu zesłać.  
\- Czyli znałeś już ich wcześniej?  
\- Byłem tu już dwa razy.

Wspinaczkę po schodach skończyli na piątym piętrze. Korytarz był sporo węższy od tego na dole i cały usiany był drzwiami, symetrycznie umocowanymi wzdłuż ścian co kilka metrów. Gdy mijali jedne z nich, ktoś wypadł z jednego z pokojów, prawie zderzając się z nimi. Tym razem była to kobieta. Co do tego Bulma nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Była ruda, bardzo wysoka i dość tęga, ale przy tym muskularna. Zielony pancerz z trudem mieścił jej obfity biust, prawie wylewający się górą. Gdyby Bulma miała kiedykolwiek opisać Walkirię, to wyglądałby właśnie tak jak ona. Z zaskakującą jak na jej rozmiary zwinnością ominęła ich i przysunęła się do ścian, robiąc im miejsce. Początkowo nie zwracała na nich uwagi, ale wystarczył jeden rzut oka na Vegetę i jej twarz wypełniła się szczerym zdumieniem.  
\- A kogo to moje piękne oczy widzą? Vegeta? A niech mnie, to naprawdę ty! Kopę lat! Słyszałam, że byłeś tu niedawno, ale się z tobą rozminęłam. Kto by pomyślał! Gdy ostatnio cię widziałam, byłeś jeszcze słodziutkim chłopcem, a teraz proszę, już prawie mężczyzna! - uderzyła dłońmi o potężne uda. - Och, nie pamiętasz mnie? To nic, ważne że ja pamiętam ciebie. Ciebie i tego wielkoluda z wąsikami. Nieźle się z nim bawiłam kiedy ostatnim razem zahaczyliście o nasz mały zakątek. No, ale widzę, że jesteś zajęty, nie będę przeszkadzać. - zmierzyła Bulmę wzrokiem. - Ładniutka. Przekaż Nappie gorące buziaki ode mnie!  
Pomachała mu jeszcze na pożegnanie i kołysząc krągłymi biodrami opuściła korytarz.  
\- Kto to był? - zapytała w końcu Bulma, odprowadzając nieznajomą wzrokiem aż do samych schodów.  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.

Przeszli jeszcze pół korytarza zanim Vegeta zatrzymał się przed jednymi z drzwi i otworzył je, wpisując kod na panelu na ścianie obok.  
\- Co za idioci. Nawet nie zmienili hasła.  
\- Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio dostałam tyle komplementów jednego dnia. - Bulma oparła się o ścianę. - Tyle, że żaden z nich nie był na miejscu. To tak jakby powiedzieć świni, że będzie smakowitym hamburgerem.  
\- Nie rozumiem ani słowa z tego co mówisz.  
\- Nieważne - powiedziała wchodząc za nim do pokoju. - Za długo by tłumaczyć. Czasami zapominam, ze nie jesteś z Ziemi. Jak to jest, ze jesteś taki podobny do mojej rasy, kiedy inni przypominają mi bardziej zwierzęta?  
\- Nie przypominam cię pod żadnym względem.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wyglądasz jak ja. Ja jestem wyjątkowa - poprawiła zalotnie włosy. - Ale gdybyś przeszedł się ulicą, nikt nie zauważyłby różnicy, No, może oprócz tego ogona.  
\- Zostaw mój ogon w spokoju.  
\- Przecież nie mówię, że jest zły. To bardzo ładny ogon... jak na ogon. To twój pokój?  
\- Nie mój, mówiłem ci, ze jestem tu drugi raz. Zatrzymałem się tutaj cztery dni temu, wracając z misji. Zaczynało brakować paliwa w kapsule, wiec zostawiłem ja tutaj i wziąłem nową. To był błąd. Powinienem zaczekać aż zserwisują moją i byłbym już na miejscu.  
\- W domu?  
\- W mojej bazie.

Pokój utrzymany był w tym samym stylu co reszta stacji – biały, zaniedbany i ciasny, a za jedyne meble służyło wąskie łóżko na metalowym stelażu, stojąca na przeciw niego szafka i zlew. Żadnych okien, ozdób czy śladów zamieszkania.  
\- Trochę tu pusto.  
\- Nikt nie używa tych pokoi. Stali mieszkańcy bazy to niewiele ponad dwadzieścia osób, łącznie z mechanikami.  
\- To czemu jest taka wieka?  
\- Dla przejezdnych. Bywa tu tłoczno. Poprzednim razem byłem tu kiedy krążownik Friezy wracał z C73. Pięciuset żołnierzy o mało co nie rozniosło bazy.  
\- Kim jest Frieza?

Vegeta nie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie, bo Bulma straciła nim wszelkie zainteresowanie gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie w wiszącym nad zlewem lustrem. O mało co nie krzyknęła na swój widok.  
\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że jest ze mną aż tak źle?!  
\- Wyglądasz niewiele gorzej niż na początku.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że na co dzień wyglądam tysiąc, nie, milion razy lepiej. Jak mogą prawić mi komplementy kiedy wyglądam tak paskudnie?  
\- Może już dawno nie widzieli niczego ładnego.  
\- Uważasz, że jestem ładna?  
\- Widziałem ładniejsze.  
\- Uważasz ze jestem ładna!  
Vegeta tylko fuknął zniesmaczony i usiadł na szafce..  
\- Och, nie bój się, jeden mały komplement nie przewróci mi w głowie.  
\- Wydawało mi się, ze miałaś już ich na dziś dosyć.  
\- Nawet najsłodsze słowa od tych... Tych szumowin nie są warte splunięcia. Wyglądają jak zwierzęta i tak się zachowują.  
\- Większość z żołnierzy nimi jest.  
\- No to mam szczęście, że na ciebie trafiłam.  
\- Patrząc z twojej perspektywy, nie różnie się wiele od nich.  
\- Nie mów tak.  
\- Ostrzegałem cię - nie znasz mnie. Zajmuję się dokładnie tym samym co oni.  
\- Co gorszego niż strzelanie do małp możesz robić?  
\- Głownie konkwistę.  
Wytrzeszczyła oczy ze zgrozy.  
\- Podbój - wyjaśnił, biorąc wyraz jej twarzy za niezrozumienie. - Przylecieć, wyrżnąć mieszkańców i nie zabrudzić się przy tym za bardzo. Potem urzędnicy zajmują się sprzedażą planety, albo jeśli ma jakieś znaczące złoża surowców, zakłada się kolonię i buduje kopalnie i rafinerie.

Bulmę przeszedł dreszcz. Mówił o tym tak spokojnie, jakby to była praca w biurze! Oni, on zajmował się na co dzień zabijaniem ludzi i sprzedażą ich ziemi!  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Takie jest życie tutaj i tego nie zmienisz.  
\- I godzisz się na to?  
\- Nie ma innego wyboru. Z reszta już przywykłem i wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Są o niebo gorsze rzeczy do robienia w życiu niż podbój planet.  
\- A ta misja, tą z którą cię wysłali? - zapytała. Czy kiedy go spotkała i powierzyła mu swój los, był ledwo co po dokonaniu ludobójstwa?  
\- Głupota. Miałem udać się na planetę, prawdopodobieństwo bogatych złóż kilku cennych minerałów i pobrać próbki.  
\- To była zamieszkała planeta?  
\- Pytasz się czy kogoś tam zabiłem? Nie, nie była zaludniona. - oparł głowę o ścianę za nim i potarł palcami nasadę nosa. - Wysyłać mnie na drugi koniec wszechświata z takimi pierdołami. Powinienem robić ważniejsze, sensowniejsze rzeczy.  
\- Jak zabijanie ludzi?  
\- Czemu się tego tak uczepiłaś? Jestem żołnierzem. Walczę, zabijam, podbijam. Czego się spodziewałaś, że ratujemy zagrożone ekosystemy?  
\- Nie.  
\- Dobrze. I nie waż mi się tu płakać.  
\- Dlaczego myślisz, że miałam takie zamiar? - w tej chwili czuła więcej gniewu niż żalu.  
\- Bo wyglądasz jakbyś miała się zaraz położyć i umrzeć.  
\- Jestem po prostu zmęczona.  
\- To przez hibernację. Twoje ciało nie jest przyzwyczajone do stanu stasis – podniósł się i ruszył ku drzwiom. - Zostań tu. Wrócę za jakiś czas.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie samej! - Bulma zerwała się na nogi.  
\- Zamknę za sobą drzwi. Nikt oprócz mnie tu nie wejdzie.  
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Tak.  
\- Vegeta? - zawołała zanim zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Tak?  
\- Wracaj szybko.

***  
Bulma pochyliła się nad kranem i przyłożyła usta do strumienia wody. Już prawie zapomniała jak dobrze smakuje przefiltrowana, metalicznie pachnąca woda z kranu. Gdy wyprostowała się i przyjrzała się sobie dokładniej w lustrze, okazało się, że wygląda jeszcze okropniej niż wydawało się jej wcześniej. Jej włosy były nieświeże i posklejane od błota, a ochlapanie twarzy wodą tylko rozmazało brud na niezdrowo bladej twarzy. To, co widziała w lustrze, nie było nią. To nie była Bulmą Briefs, śliczna, uśmiechniętą , pewną siebie dziewczyna w drogich ciuchach. Ta brudna, zmęczona twarz z wystraszonymi oczami należała do kogoś innego. Nie do niej. Bulma odkręciła kran do oporu i wsadziła głowę pod wodę. Była upiornie zimna, ale nie obchodziło jej to. Z werwą szorowała twarz i włosy płynem z dozownika wiszącego przy zlewie. Chciała zmyć z siebie brud, zmęczenie, strach i to okropne, lepkie uczucie, jakie zostawiły na jej skórze te wszystkie lubieżne spojrzenia, jakimi była taksowana odkąd się tu pojawiła. Woda strużkami spływała po jej plecach, mocząc ubranie, ale zignorowała to. Kiedy skończyła i palcami rozczesywała splątane włosy, odsunęła się od lustra, starając się już więcej w nie nie patrzeć.

Zrezygnowana, spojrzała na łóżko. Jeszcze dzień wcześniej oszalałaby z radości na jego widok, ale teraz bała się zamknąć oczy. Po chwili wahania usiadła na nim, dając ukojenie drżącym nogom. Nie mogła się jednak przemóc i położyć - każdy odgłos dochodzący z zewnątrz sprawiał, że podskakiwała ze strachu i z napięciem obserwowała drzwi, spodziewając się, ze lada chwila ktoś spróbuje się wedrzeć do środka. Widziała ich spojrzenia i starała się nie myśleć o tym, co kryło się za tymi krzywymi uśmiechami i zmrużonymi oczami. W końcu, nie mając już siły dalej się powstrzymywać, zaczęła płakać – przez cały ten czas myślała, że jeśli wydostanie się z Muddy, to najgorsze będzie już za nią i już wszystko skończy się dobrze. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że później wcale nie będzie lepiej? Tak bardzo chciała wrócić do domu, tak bardzo się bała! Dlaczego Vegeta nie powiedział jej co ją tu może czekać? I dlaczego zostawił ją samą? A co jeśli jednak ją tu zostawi albo komuś sprzeda? Miał rację, nie znała go, i choć bardzo chciała mu zaufać, nie wiedziała, czy może. On... On mimo wszystko był dobry, prawda? Nie pozwoliłby jej skrzywdzić. Może i zabijał ludzi, ale ją przecież lubił. Chyba ją lubił, a przynajmniej lubił na nią patrzeć. Taką miała nadzieję. Od kiedy tu przybyli, nie wspomniał co będzie dalej, jaki jest jego plan. Jeśli w ogóle miał jakiś plan.  
W końcu, osłabiona strachem, płaczem i zmęczeniem, przytuliła głowę do materaca i zasnęła lekkim, niespokojnym snem.

***

Przechodząc przez białe korytarze, Vegeta bił się z myślami. I co teraz miał z nią zrobić? Na Muddzie był zbyt upojony wolnością żeby pomyśleć co będzie jak już wróci. To było nie do zniesienia. Zawsze, ale to zawsze miał jakiś plan. Vegeta już dawno nauczył się analizować każde swoje posunięcie, planować każdy ruch. Dzięki temu nadal był żywy. Dlaczego teraz tego nie zrobił? Powinien ją tu zostawić i nie zawracać sobie więcej głowy. Nie był za nią odpowiedzialny, nie miał z nią nic wspólnego. Nie obiecywał jej, że zabierze ją do domu. Nie było żadnej umowy, sama zadeklarowała się, że naprawi statek, nie było mowy o niczym więcej. Przecież nie może wziąć jej ze sobą!

Gdyby byli na jakiejkolwiek większej stacji, z czystym sumieniem mógłby ją tu zostawić. Była bystra, szybko wkręciłaby się do którejś z ekip technicznych i pracowała na siebie, żyjąc spokojnym życiem szeregowego poddanego Imperium Koldów. Mógłby wtedy od czasu do czasu zostawać tam na dłużej i...

Gdybanie było bez sensu. Tutaj mechaników i tak był nadmiar. Jeśli ją zostawi, skończy jak wiele innych bezbronnych rozbitków w takich miejscach. Nazywali je zjawami – złamane istoty o pustych oczach i zhańbionych ciałach, przemykające w cieniu, z dala od żywych mieszkańców stacji. Były zazwyczaj łupami, porywanymi z pobliskich planet albo niewolnikami, zostawionymi przez swoich właścicieli zatrzymującymi się na stacjach, kiedy ich wartość stawała się niższa od kosztów przetransportowania ich na planety kupieckie. Zostawały więc i zajmowały się najgorszymi pracami, żywiąc się resztkami i kryjąc się po kątach, byle z dala od stacjonujących tam żołnierzy, którzy traktowali je jak swoje zabawki. Na dużych stacjach była jeszcze jakaś kontrola, ale tam, gdzie oko władz rzadko zaglądało, zjawy były zdane na łaskę swoich dręczycieli. Ten właśnie los czekałby Bulmę gdyby ją zostawił. Erteka, kierownik stacji miał rację – można by dostać za nią sporą sumę na targu niewolników, ale najbliższy z nich był tak daleko, że mieszkańcom Biztz II na pewno nie chciałoby się fatygować. Zostawiliby ją dla siebie.

Żołądek Vegety mimowolnie ścisnął się na sama myśl o tym co by z nią zrobili. Widział, co działo się ze słabymi zostawionymi na pastwę losu i nie chciał, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jej takiej. Było w niej tyle tego głupiego uporu i żądzy życia!  
Faaz i jemu podobni umarliby ze szczęścia mając taką zabawkę... Vegeta odwrócił się, słysząc za sobą kroki. O wilku mowa.

\- Hej, Vegeta! - Faaz pewnym krokiem zmierzał w jego stronę, uśmiechając się prawie przyjaźnie  
\- Czego chcesz?  
\- Zawrzyjmy układ - odstąpisz mi tą swoja laleczkę jak już się nią nacieszysz, a kiedy już z nią skończę, obiecuję odesłać ją tam skąd ją wziąłeś i zapłacić za wszystko. Co mi tam, będę hojny. I tak dalej będzie warta swojej ceny. Założę się, że jest równie słodka i soczysta miedzy tymi ślicznymi udami jak się wydaje...  
\- Ona nie jest na sprzedaż.  
\- Jest twoja? To ją wypożyczę. Dobrze ci zapłacę. I tak nie mam pojęcia skąd możesz mieć wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na kupno własnej dziwki.  
\- Moje finanse nie powinny cię obchodzić. Potrafię zadbać o siebie na tyle, żeby było mnie stać na co mi się podoba.  
\- Z tego co wiem, mobilni żołnierze nie mogą mieć własnych niewolników.  
\- Kto tak powiedział? Ty? Jesteś tylko brzydkim jak noc nieudacznikiem, którego zesłano na jakieś zadupie żeby tam zgnił i nie psuł widoków. Jesteś nikim Faaz, i nie masz absolutnie żadnej wiedzy o tym, co dzieje się poza tą zabitą dechami dziurą. I nie sądzę żeby coś miało się zmienić w tej materii do końca twojego bezwartościowego życia.  
\- Och, jasne, że liczę się mniej niż cenna małpeczka Friezy. - zachichotał Faaz. - Słyszałem o tobie kilka plotek. Na pewno nasz pan dobrze ci płaci za twoje usługi.  
\- Na twoim miejscu cofnąłbym te słowa. -Vegeta zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Bo co, poskarżysz się Lordowi?  
\- Bo wepchnę ci je z powrotem do gardła. Zastanów się, Faaz, jesteś już w czarnej dupie nawet bez poprzetrącanych gnatów. Kaleka na niewiele się przyda nawet tutaj. Ale śmiało, nie krępuj się. Możemy zobaczyć, czy jesteś równie silny w walce jak w gębie.  
Poziom siły Faaza nie przekraczał trzystu jednostek i obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że w starciu z Vegetą nie miałby żadnych szans. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, to jak pies obnażyć zęby w złości i wycofać się.  
\- Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia? Tak myślałem. A teraz zejdź mi z oczu, patrzenie na ciebie uszkodzi mi wzrok.  
\- Radziłbym ci pilnować tej twojej gołąbeczki - Faaz złośliwie wyszczerzył brzydkie zęby. - Nie jestem tutaj jedynym, który już od dawna nie miał kobiety. I nie każdy najpierw zapyta cię o zdanie.  
\- Dzięki za troskę. Poradzę sobie.  
\- Taak, powodzenia. - rzucił kosmita na odchodnym.

Słowa Faaza przypieczętowały to, czego Vegeta najbardziej się obawiał. To zaczynało się już robić nudne. Już słyszał słowa Radditza gdy wszystko się wyda: "Wystarczy jedna egzotyczna cipka a już robisz się miękki. Albo twardy, mówiąc dokładniej!". Niech szlag trafi resztki jego sumienia. To będzie ostatnia głupia, dobra rzecz którą zrobi w swoim życiu.

Kiedy Bulma otworzyła oczy, pierwsze co ujrzała to Vegeta, opierający się o stolik na przeciwko łóżka i wpatrujący się nią ze zmarszczonym czołem. Podniosła się szybko, mając nadzieję, że nie było po niej widać, że płakała.  
\- Nie słyszałam jak wchodziłeś. Od dawna już tu jesteś?  
\- Niezbyt długo.

Zauważyła, że zmienił brudne ubranie – nowy trykot był ciemniejszy od poprzedniego, a pancerz mniej zabudowany.  
Przetarła zaspane oczy i wyprostowała obolałe plecy – drzemka na twardej pryczy nie była wiele lepsza od nocy spędzonej na gołej ziemi. Spała na boku, więc wilgotne włosy po tej stronie przykleiły się jej do twarzy. Skoro były jeszcze mokre, to nie mogła spać więcej niż dwie godziny. Czuła się trochę lepiej niż przed zaśnięciem - jej ciało musiało przyzwyczaić się już do grawitacji. Wciąż czuła się, jak gdyby miała głowę pełną waty, ale płuca już nie buntowały się za każdym oddechem.

\- Te smocze kule – Vegeta zapytał niespodziewanie. - Jak je odnalazłaś?  
\- Więc jednak mi uwierzyłeś? - Bulma uśmiechnęła się i przesunęła w bok, robiąc mu miejsce na łóżku. Zawahał się, ale po chwili usiadł obok niej. - Czemu pytasz?  
\- Jestem ciekaw, po prostu.  
\- Skonstruowałam specjalny radar. Widzisz, Smocze Kule wydzielają specyficzne promieniowanie, które można wyśledzić jeśli opracuje się... Ale ciebie przecież nie interesuje technika. W wielkim skrócie – zbudowałam radar pokazujący gdzie się znajdują i podróżowałam po świecie, znajdując jedną po drugiej.  
\- Długo ci to zajęło?  
\- Kilka miesięcy. Miałam fundusze i czas, więc całkiem prędko mi poszło. Aż dziw bierze, że tak szybko to zrobiłam.  
\- Sama?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ci twoi rodzice chyba jednak aż tak o ciebie nie dbają, skoro pozwolili ci na samotne włóczenie się po planecie.  
\- Odczep się od moich rodziców. Ufają mi.  
\- I reszcie twojego świata też?  
\- Umiem sobie poradzić. Mój świat jest o niebo bezpieczniejszy od twojego.  
\- Jeśli tak mówisz – odparł znudzony.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się i odgarnęła włosy za ucho. To był Vegeta, którego jej brakowało.  
\- A o co byś poprosił gdybyś dostał to jedno życzenie tylko dla siebie?  
\- Ty nie powiedziałaś o co prosiłaś.  
\- Nadal nie mam zamiaru.  
\- No to jesteśmy kwita. - uśmiechnął się krzywo i wstał na nogi. - Czas na nas. Za chwilę kończy się zmiana w hangarze. Musimy jeszcze znaleźć mapę twojej galaktyki i...  
\- Więc wracam do domu?  
\- Zaoferowałaś, że pomożesz mi wydostać się z Muddy. Odwdzięczam się.  
\- Ale przecież mi się nie udało!  
\- Chcesz się stad wydostać czy nie?  
\- Nie będziesz miał przez to kłopotów?  
\- Kłopoty z pewnością dopadną mnie jeśli zostaniesz tu jeszcze choćby godzinę dłużej. Przyciągasz je jak magnes.

Mieli dokładnie dwanaście minut na zejście na dół, dostanie się do hangaru i uruchomienie statku zanim zacznie się nocny obchód korytarzy. Vegeta żałował, że nie przemyślał wszystkiego wcześniej – musiał naprędce sprawdzić którędy najbezpieczniej będzie iść, by pozostać niezauważonym i wypytać dyskretnie któregoś z mniej rozgarniętych mechaników gdzie dokładnie mieszczą się śluzy, z których stratowały kapsuły. Na ich korzyść był stan budynku – monitoring bazy swoje najlepsze czasy miał już dawno za sobą, a praktycznie połowa kamer nie działała, wisząc pod sufitami tylko dla zasady.

Nie byłoby żadnego problemu, gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, ale Bulma z jej powolnym, głośnym chodem i irytującą niezdarnością nie pasowała do tego teoretycznie sprawnego planu.  
\- Nie możesz iść ciszej?  
\- To nie moja wina, ze tenisówki mi ślizgają się po tej podłodze.  
\- Pośpiesz się, musimy zdążyć zanim przyjdzie nocna warta.  
\- Warta?  
\- Patrolują korytarze. Jakby było tu czego pilnować. Prędzej!  
Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby i zrobiła to, o co prosił tylko po to, żeby nie wyrobiła się na zakręcie i upaść. Głuchy dźwięk jej upadku rozszedł się echem po pustym korytarzu.  
\- Niech to szlag, zawsze musisz narobić kłopotów.  
\- Przecież st...  
Vegeta chwycił ją za ubranie i wepchnął we wnękę drzwi.  
\- Kto tam jest? - rozległ się głos.  
\- Tylko ja! - odkrzyknął Vegeta, podchodząc do wychodzącego z klatki schodowej wartownika. Było za wcześnie! Pieprzony nadgorliwiec się znalazł.  
\- To znaczy kto?  
\- Podporucznik Vegeta, kwadrant drugi, planeta F318.  
\- Planeta Friezy? - wartownik zapytał zdumiony.  
\- Tak.  
\- Łał. To co tu robisz?  
\- Zadaję sobie to samo pytanie.  
\- Heh. Ale serio, technicy już skończyli zmianę, nie powinno cię tu być.  
Vegeta otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń przesuwającą się po jego boku.  
\- Zwiedzamy - powiedziała Bulma słodkim głosem i stając za nim, oparła głowę o jego ramię. - To chyba nie jest zabronione?  
Wartownik popatrzył najpierw na nią, potem na niego i uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Dobra, tylko pośpieszcie się. Wszyscy będziemy mieli kłopoty jeżeli ktoś jeszcze was tu zastanie.  
\- Wielkie dzięki – odwzajemniła uśmiech i biorąc Vegetę za rękę, pociągnęła go dalej korytarzem..

\- Nie potrzebowałem twojej pomocy! - wszeptał, kiedy oddalili się już od żołnierza.  
\- Ale się przydała, prawda?  
\- Nie mamy czasu na przekonywanie się kto ma rację. Musisz się stąd zabrać zanim ten idiota skojarzy, że nie jesteś prostytutką. To nie był przekonywujący występ.  
\- Jakbyś coś o tym wiedział.  
\- Zdziwiłabyś się.

Tak jak myślał, drzwi hangaru nie były blokowane na noc. Tak samo jak system nawigacji statków.  
\- Szukałem w bazie danych twojej planety. Lista rozwiniętych technologicznie planet nie należących do imperium Koldów, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie masz pojęcia kim jest Frieza, jest zawężona.  
\- To pokaż mi je!  
\- Już.  
Strona po stronie, Vegeta przesuwał mapy na ekranie, patrząc na skupioną nad migającymi przed nią układami planetarnymi Bulmę. Łuna monitora odbijała się w jej jasnych oczach, rozświetlając wyraz determinacji na jej ładnej twarzy. Przez chwilę, dosłownie kilka sekund miał ochotę zrezygnować. Wystarczyłoby unieść dłoń i oddać jeden malutki strzał, a zostałaby tutaj, z nim... To nie mało sensu. Już podjął decyzję.  
\- Stój! Cofnij do tej poprzedniej! - wykrzyknęła, machając ręką. - To ta!  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Tak, to Mleczna Droga! I Układ Słoneczny!  
\- S357. Daleko.  
\- Ile może zająć mi podróż?  
\- Nie wiem, kilka dni. To nic, w hibernacji nawet nie poczujesz upływu czasu.  
\- Znowu zasnę? A co jeśli coś nawali?  
\- Hibernacja wyłącza się automatycznie jeśli coś nawali w systemie statku, żeby pilot mógł ustawić koordynaty do lądowania awaryjnego. Nic ci nie będzie.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Módl się o to.  
Podeszli do śluzy – wysokiej metalowej konstrukcji na której tuż przy ziemi wisiała w zaczepach kapsuła. Szczęście im sprzyjało – nie było w niej jego starej kapsuły, tylko któraś z zapasowych. Jeśli nikt nie zwróci uwagi, jej zniknięcie mogą odkryć nawet dopiero po kilku dniach.  
Vegeta przez konsoletę na śluzie otworzył statek i wszedł do środka, żeby ustawić koordynaty. Tak jak myślał, kapsuła wyglądała na rzadko używaną.  
\- Moja oferta jest nadal aktualna - dobiegł go z zewnątrz głos Bulmy.  
\- Jaka oferta?  
\- Że jeśli kiedyś jakimś cudem będziesz w okolicach Ziemi, mógłbyś mnie odwiedzić. Pytaj o Korporację Kapsuła. Każdy na Ziemi o niej słyszał. To jedna z największych firm na świecie.  
\- Twój ojciec tam pracuje?  
\- Nie, jest jej właścicielem.

\- Gotowe - Vegeta wyszedł na zewnątrz i splótł ręce na piesi. - Wystarczy, że zdejmę blokady ze śluzy i możesz lecieć.

\- Mam jeszcze tyle pytań! Jeszcze tylu rzeczy chciałabym się o tobie dowiedzieć!  
\- Nie wiem czy byłby to dobry pomysł.  
Uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyciągnęła do niego rękę.  
\- Tak żegnamy się na Ziemi.  
Powoli podał jej dłoń pozwalając, by zacisnęła na niej swoje drobne palce i potrząsnęła nią delikatnie, trochę dłużej niż wydawało mu się to konieczne.  
\- No to byłoby chyba tyle.  
\- Tak. Wiesz, że znajdę cię i zabiję jeśli nie odeślesz kapsuły natychmiast po przybyciu na swoją planetę?  
\- Wiem – odparła nie kryjąc uśmiechu. W końcu, z lekkim ociąganiem rozluźniła palce i wypuściła jego rękę, która natychmiast powędrowała do piersi, splatając się z drugą w jego zwyczajowej postawie.  
\- Spływaj i żebym już nigdy więcej nie musiał cię oglądać.  
\- Liczę na to tak samo mocno jak ty.  
Wrócił do konsoli i wcisnął przycisk uwalniający kapsułę z zaczepów. Gdy tylko puściły, włączył się alarm.  
\- Kurwa!

Prawie jednocześnie z alarmem, do hangaru wpadł wartownik.  
\- Hej, miałeś ją bzyknąć, a nie oddawać jej nasze kapsuły! Wiesz ile taka...  
Nie dokończył, gdy Vegeta w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy nim i chwytając go za kark, miotnął nim o ścianę. Nim upadł na ziemię, Vegeta już był z powrotem przy kapsule.  
\- Na co jeszcze czekasz?! - ponaglił Bulmę. - Uciekaj póki możesz!

Dziewczyna rzuciła się do kapsuły i już miała do niej wejść gdy zatrzymała się w pół kroku, odwróciła gwałtownie na pięcie i zanim Vegeta zdążył zareagować, podbiegła do niego i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego własnych. Zszokowany, szeroko rozwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w jej własne, szczelnie zamknięte i tylko drgającymi niebieskimi rzęsami zdradzającymi, że to działo się naprawdę. Nim spróbował odwzajemnić pocałunek, oderwała się od niego i biegiem wskoczyła do kapsuły. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, wprowadził sekwencję startu i wcisnął guzik. Kapsuła wystartowała z hukiem, zostawiając po sobie tylko powiew gorącego powietrza.  
Za sobą usłyszał tupot kilkunastu par nóg i nerwowe okrzyki żołnierzy. Odwrócił się, gdy drzwi wreszcie z hukiem wyleciały z zawiasów.  
\- Podporuczniku Vegeta! – wydarł się dowodzący stacją oficer, przedzierając się między tłoczącymi się u wejścia mechanikami. – Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? Jak tylko dowie się o tym twój zwierzchnik…

Vegeta zignorował krzyki żołnierza i spojrzał w niebo. Kapsuła była już tylko maleńkim punkcikiem na niebie i po chwili znikła.  
To co zrobił było cholernie głupie, pomyślał odwracając się powoli. Ale karano go już za mniejsze przewinienia. Bezwiednie dotknął swoich ust. Tym razem było warto.

 

Epilog:

Lądowanie, zgodnie z tym co wprowadziła do systemu, odbyło się na polu, jeśli się nie myliła, niedaleko miejsca, z którego zabrał ja Smok. Kapsuła wbiła się w ziemię z impetem, ale o dziwno w jej środku poczuła tylko mały wstrząs. Lekkim krokiem zeszła po trapie i wychodząc z krateru jaki powstał wokół kapsuły, zważyła pilot w dłoni. Cudownie byłoby ją zostawić dla siebie, ale przecież obiecała. Wzdychając ciężko, wcisnęła start i z żalem patrzyła, jak statek unosi się w powietrze. Vegeta powinien być zadowolony.

Chyba będzie jej go brakowało. Nie spotkała jeszcze nigdy kogoś takiego jak on. Był inteligentny, całkiem zabawny, może i trochę samolubny i wybuchowy… i władczy, zupełnie jak... jak ona. Ale w gruncie rzeczy całkiem dobrze jej się z nim współpracowało. I przekonała się, że pod tą gburowatą powłoką kryło się dobre, choć trochę dzikie serce. Dotknęła swoich ust – to co zrobiła to był impuls, trochę teatralne zakończenie ich znajomości. Dziewczyna potrzebuje trochę dramatyzmu, prawda? Będzie miała co opowiadać swoim wnukom. A może nawet napisze książkę. „Jak Bulma spotkała swoje przeznaczenie – wspomnienia z wyprawy po idealnego chłopaka”. Szkoda tylko, że Smok jej nie zrozumiał i go nie spotkała...

Nagle zamarła.  
Nie. Nieee... Smok... się pomylił, prawda? Przejęzyczyła się i wysłał ją w dzicz, żeby spróbowała prawdziwego, trudnego życia. Nie trafiłaby tam z innego powodu, co nie? Przecież on chciała księcia z bajki, nie źle wychowanego, gburowatego kosmitę! ...Księcia.  
Krzyknęła i zamachała w kierunku kapsuły, będącej już tylko malutkim punkcikiem na niebie.  
\- Wracaj! Wracaj tu, ty bezużyteczna kupo złomu!  
Krzyczała tak długo, aż statek zniknął z jej oczu. Nogi obsunęły się pod nią. To nie powinno tak się skończyć!

Ktoś do niej zawołał, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Jak mogła się tak pomylić? Jak?  
W akompaniamencie okrzyków przybiegła do niej niska, krępa kobieta w żółtym, brudnym fartuchu. Jej zaczerwieniona twarz od wysiłku twarz wyrażała troskę.  
\- Słyszałam krzyki. Czy coś się stało? Mogę ci w czymś pomóc, dziecko? – zapytała zaniepokojona.  
Bulma przetarła zapłakane oczy i spojrzała jeszcze raz w niebo.  
\- Nie, już nikt nie może mi pomóc.

Wykąpana, najedzona i ubrana w czystą, ciepłą piżamę, Bulma leżała w swoim łóżku, wsłuchując się w tykanie stojącego na nocnym stoliku budzika. Myliła się, jej rodzice zauważyli, że zniknęła. Kobieta, która ja znalazła pozwoliła jej skorzystać ze swojego telefonu i kiedy skontaktowała się z rodzicami, nie minęło nawet pół godziny i byli na miejscu. Okazało się, że już wieczorem, tego samego dnia kiedy zniknęła dzwonili do niej, a kiedy za piątym razem nadal nie odpowiadała, postawili na nogi całą policję w kraju. W czasie gdy ona próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z kosmitą, na Ziemi przeczesywano lasy i rzeki w jej poszukiwaniach.

Kiedy rodzice tylko ja ujrzeli, na przemian płacząc i śmiejąc się tulili ją do siebie tak mocno, że aż bolało. Nikt nie kazał jej niczego wyjaśniać, a kiedy jakiś detektyw chciał ją przesłuchać, tata stanowczo jak nigdy sprzeciwił się, uprzejmie podziękował za okazaną pomoc i kazał mu zostawić ją w spokoju. Dopiero kiedy dotarli do domu, bardzo spokojnie zapytał ją co się stało. Bulma była zbyt zmęczona żeby wymyślać historyjki i zbyt uradowana ich widokiem by móc kłamać im prosto w oczy, wiec powiedziała prawdę. Nie była pewna czy uwierzyli, ale żadne z nich nie zapytało o więcej niż im powiedziała. Potem odprowadzili ja do jej pokoju, utulili do snu i wyszli, pozwalając jej wreszcie odpocząć i zebrać myśli. A nie chciała tego zrobić. Podczas całego tego zamieszania, jakie wywołał jej powrót nie miała czasu myśleć o tym co się stało, ale teraz , leżąc w ciszy sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że była taka głupia. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, los dawał jej wszystkie możliwe znaki, a ona jak ostatnia idotka niczego nie zauważyła. Nie, nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby była zakochana w Vegecie – nie była nawet pewna czy go lubiła. Ale istniało prawdopodobieństwo, ba, na pewno gdyby spędziła z nim więcej czasu, poznała go lepiej, coś, coś dobrego mogłoby się wydarzyć. Gdyby tylko poznali się w innych okolicznościach! Gdyby miała jeszcze jedną szansę...

Przecież ja miała. Miała! Zgodnie z legendą Smocze Kule odzyskiwały moc już rok po wypowiedzeniu życzenia. Wystarczyło odczekać tylko rok, a spotka się z nim znowu.  
Tak, odnajdzie kule jeszcze raz i poprosi, tym razem najprościej i najdokładniej jak się da, by to Vegeta znalazł się na jej planecie. I zaczną wszystko od początku. Następnym razem... Następnym razem będzie inaczej – bez krzyków, kłótni i skupiania na wyrwaniu się z obcej planety. Następnym razem poznają się na spokojnie, tak jak by to sobie wymarzyła.  
Nie wiedziała jeszcze, jak bardzo się myliła.


End file.
